The Man on the Bus
by Red Shoe Kitty
Summary: Ianto Jones takes the same bus to work every day. His routine is ordered and predictable, until one day a brash American joins the commuters and Ianto's life become a lot less dull.
1. Chapter 1

Every morning for the last three years, Ianto Jones had left the semi-detached house he had inherited from his parents, walked down Colum Road in the Cathays area of Cardiff to catch the Bay Car bus from outside of the Welsh Government Office to the Cardiff Bay Visitor Centre, where he worked as a receptionist and tour guide. When he got to the bus stop Ianto always stood in the same place, in the corner of the bus shelter to the left of the bus stop. For the last three years Ianto waited for his bus with the same four people. Despite seeing each other day after day, no-one ever spoke other than to say 'good morning' or to occasionally comment on the weather. Every day the bus would come at exactly 7.13 and Ianto and his fellow travellers would embark. They always sat in the same places; Ianto's preferred seat being at the front on the left side of the bus so that he could see the road ahead as well as the pavement beside him. Every day, the same faces, the same seat, the same scenery; in a weird way, Ianto told himself sometimes, the predictability of it all was quite comforting.

* * *

 **Monday Morning**

On days like today, however, when the wind was blowing hard and the rain was coming down in sheets, Ianto wondered if this was going to be his life forever; getting up, walking to the bus stop, going to work, spending all day dealing with people who weren't really interested in the history of the city, insisted on asking idiotic questions and didn't bother to listen to his replies, then getting the bus home to his lonely house before going to bed and staring the whole cycle again. It wasn't comforting, it was miserably depressing

A particularly strong squall sent a dribble of rain down the back of Ianto's rain coat jerking him out of his self pity but adding to his misery. God he hated Mondays, he caught the eye of the girl in the John Lewis uniform and offered her a small sympathetic smile. She blushed furiously and looked away; John Lewis was a large and busy department store, Ianto reflected and he wondered how she managed to engage with the customers if she really was that shy. The rain got harder and all the regular passengers huddled closer under the bus shelter, let the ad-hoc passengers wait in the rain. Suddenly a tall dark haired stranger squeezed into the crowded space.

'Wow, some weather huh?' he offered in a sexy American voice, as he somehow managed to insinuate himself in the middle of the knot of people. He bestowed a blinding and indiscriminate smile upon them all completely unfazed by the lack of response. Ianto stared straight ahead, risking the occasional glance at the interloper out of the corner of his eye. God he was absolutely gorgeous, soft dark hair, sapphire blue eyes that danced with good humour and a mobile mouth that looked designed for kissing. Despite the foul weather the man looked immaculate and the long military style coat he wore emphasised his long lean body. Ianto felt an unwelcome flush of heat in his groin - _what the fuck?_ He turned slightly away hoping that his arousal was not to apparent. _What is happening to me_? he thought in a panic, _I'm not attracted to men_ ; he glanced at the man's reflection in the glass of the bus shelter _he is very handsome_ he admitted shifting uncomfortably as his cock twitched at the thought of just how handsome the Gorgeous Guy (and _oh God, now he had a nick-name for him_ ) might be underneath all his well cut clothing. _Pull yourself together, Ianto_ , told himself sternly _, you are not gay; you just need to get laid. It's been almost two years since Lisa. This is a biological reaction, nothing more._

When he finally got his traitorous body under control and turned back, it was to note the gorgeous man watching him with a knowing smile as if he knew exactly the effect he was having. Ianto favoured him with a severe glare which was responded to with a grin and a cheeky wink. Ianto had never been happier to see the bus rounding the corner. With a graceful athleticism the new passenger jumped onto the bus as soon as it drew up and opened its doors; giving his obviously trade-mark grin to the grumpy bus driver and hopefully preferring a twenty pound note. 'One to the quay, please.' The driver who looked at it as is if it were a poisonous reptile.

'Can't change that' the driver snapped, tapping his finger against the sign that read "Correct change only"

Gorgeous Guy looked stricken; 'it's all I have' he began, trailing off as the finger tapped again. His shoulders slumped. For some reason Ianto hated to see such joie de vivre diminished so he stepped forward.

'Are you taking the bus all week?' he asked laying a hand on the man's arm.

Gorgeous guy spun round, 'Um...yeah...yeah I am, same time every day this week, down to the quay and back every day.'

Ianto nodded, 'you can get a weekly pass for £16,' he said, 'I'm sure Daffyd here can give you change for that.'

Gorgeous Guy smiled, 'hey, thanks man' he proffered the £20 note to Daffyd and said, 'one weekly travel pass please.' With extremely bad grace the bus driver handed over the ticket and four pound coins, grunting as the man moved into the bus allowing the regular passengers to get on.

Ianto could not help a small frown of annoyance as Gorgeous Guy (and, bloody hell, he needed to stop calling him that in his head) settled into the front seat on the left hand side of the bus. _That's MY seat_ he thought to himself, forcing a smile onto his face. As he passed, the man reached out and grasped his wrist, 'Thanks again for the help,' he said, 'name's Jack.'

Ianto's skin was tingling under the warmth of Jack's hand, 'you are welcome, erm...Jack,' he said, stumbling slightly as the bus set off. Confused by the way this man was making him feel Ianto slid into the seat behind him and hastily pulled out his Kindle fixing his eyes on the screen. He was aware that Jack turned in his seat two or three times over the course of the journey, clearly wanting to talk but Ianto steadfastly concentrated on his book. It wasn't easy, every inch of his being was aware of Jack's body, the soft susurrations of his clothes, the quiet sound of his breathing and the amazing smell of his aftershave. It was a relief when they got to his stop; Ianto shoved his Kindle back in his messenger back and stood up. As he moved to the door, Jack smiled at him, 'See ya tomorrow, Tiger Pants'

Without thinking Ianto said, 'Don't call me that. My name is Ianto, Ianto Jones,' and it was only when he saw the self satisfied smile crawl across the man's face he realised he had been played. Rolling his eyes he disembarked, glancing back to see Jack's handsome face grinning at him through the bus window. Ianto stood watching the bus disappear, absentmindedly rubbing his wrist; he could still feel Jack's warm fingers against his skin. Pulling up the collar of his coat, he headed towards the tourist centre; it was going to be a long week.

* * *

 **Monday Evening.**

By the end of the working day, the rain and wind had dissipated and the sun was shining weakly though the clouds. As Ianto trudged wearily to the bus stop to catch the 18.25 back home he spotted the tall figure of the man on the bus – Jack. He was sitting at an outside table of a nearby cafe, sipping what looked like a latte. Ianto scowled, he didn't think the milky drink deserved to sobriquet "coffee". Jack waved enthusiastically, 'Ianto! Hey Ianto! Come join me'

Ianto went up to the table and looked down at the smiling man, 'the bus will be here in a minute' he said, then mentally kicked himself. _Smooth Jones, very smooth._

Jack looked at his watch, which was on his right wrist; _Christ didn't this man doing anything like everyone else?_ thought Ianto. 'It's only five past six,' he said, 'c'mon, let me by you a coffee while we wait.'

Ianto stared down at Jack who smiled up at him hopefully, for a few moments Ianto stared at him impassively, then a tentative smile crept onto his face, 'oh what the hell,' the smile got bigger as he felt a tiny crack in the impenetrable shell of loneliness that he seemed to have developed since Lisa had walked away from him, 'it has been a hell of a day.'

Jack's smile got wider and he reached down beside his chair and produced a takeaway mug, 'you look like an Americano man,' he said as Ianto laughed and joined him at the table.

They just managed to finish their coffee as the bus rounded the corner. This time they sat next to each other and Ianto found Jack extraordinarily easy to talk to, entertaining him with stories of the ridiculous people he had encountered over the years he had worked at the Tourist Centre. Jack had laughed long and loud at Ianto's stories of taking a party of school kids on a historical walking tour of the quayside only to turn around and find he had lost the entire class and all three of their teachers because they had all stopped to watch the BBC filming an episode of "Time Agent" in front of the Norwegian Church.

'One minute I had forty kids following me docilely, the next they are all handing round watching some daft programme being made.' said Ianto

Jack grinned, 'not a fan of "Time Agent" then?' asked Jack

'I don't have a TV' replied Ianto

'Blimey!' Jack sounded simultaneously impressed and outraged

'It's just television, Jack,' said Ianto

All the time he was talking he was very aware of Jack's leg pressing against his own and the subtle changes in Jack's breathing whenever Ianto moved in his seat and their bodies pressed up against each other.

Trying to control his own breathing Ianto nudged Jack with his shoulder. 'Enough about me,' hee said, 'what do you do?'

Jack shrugged, 'nothing very exciting,' he said dismissively, 'I work in the entertainment industry.'

'Wow,' Ianto was genuinely impressed, 'that does sound exciting, although now I understand why you are so astonished at my lack of a TV'

'Well...if more people thought like you, I could be out of a job.' said Jack with a smile, 'tell me more about you'

'There isn't anything to tell, really,' said Ianto, 'anyway there's no time. This is our stop.' He stood up and slung his messenger bag over his shoulder, 'I'll see you tomorrow, Jack'

Hastily Jack stood up and followed him to the bus doors, it was only when they had got off the bus and Ianto was walking away from him that Jack realised that Ianto had been so entertaining he had cleverly avoided telling him anything about himself.

Shaking his head, Jack turned and made his way over to the sleek black car that was waiting for him further down the road. A stocky man in a chauffeur's uniform jumped out to open the door for Jack. Once he was safely in car, Jack leaned back with a heavy sigh. He met the sympathetic eyes of the chauffeur in the mirror

'Satisfactory day, Sir?' enquired his driver

Jack ran his hands through his hair , 'not too bad, Rhys' he said, 'I made contact with him, got him to tell me his name, talk to me although he hasn't told me much about himself yet but I guess I have the rest of the week to work on him.'

'Indeed, Sir' said Rhys blandly

Jack huffed, 'This will work, I don't care what you say.'

'Yes, Sir,' agreed Rhys as he pulled the car away and they headed back to Cardiff Bay.

* * *

Ianto had spent the twenty minutes it took him to walk home to try and sort out his turbulent thoughts and emotions. It wasn't just the fact that he had already seemed to accept Jack's overtures of friendship when he usually took a long time to get to know new people and an even longer time before he called them friends; it was how Jack made him feel. Ianto had never in his life been so aware of another man as he was of Jack. How he sat, how he moved, how he smelt (and God he smelt gorgeous) and his mouth – just thinking about Jack's mouth and all the wonderful things he could probably do with it – made Ianto cock dance into life.

Ianto let himself into his house and carefully put away his coat, taking his bag through to the kitchen so that he rinse out the box he took his lunchtime sandwiches in. He put the kettle on to make himself a cup of tea and rummaged in the freezer to find something for his tea. Once the lasagne was in the oven, Ianto moved through into his sitting room and opened his lap top; pulling up the Google search engine, he stared at the screen for a few seconds then he took a deep breath and began to type.

' _Am I gay?'_


	2. Chapter 2

It was a quiet, sunny morning and Ianto was alone at the bus stop, which in itself was unusual; everyone who regularly caught the 7.13 generally congregated at the same time. Before he had time to check the time, he was grabbed from behind and spun around so that his back was resting against the side of the bus shelter. A large, warm hand enclosed both his wrists and held them above his head and two smouldering blue eyes locked with his own.

'Jack' breathed Ianto, 'what? What?'

Jack pushed against Ianto making him gasp as their mutual arousal made itself obvious. Jack slid a hand underneath Ianto's coat and cupped his erection. 'You want this, don't you,' he said in a low growl that made Ianto even harder, 'you need this, don't you Ianto Jones?' Ianto managed a weak nod and Jack leant forward and captured his mouth in a searing kiss, 'say it,' he demanded, 'say you want this.'

'I want this,' said Ianto, his voice cracking on a sob, 'I need this. I want you.'

Jack gave a dirty chuckle which Ianto felt in every cell in his body, 'please, please.' He could feel Jack's long nimble fingers working at his zip, his hips thrust forwards involuntarily, seeking the warmth of that tantalising hand. Ianto struggled to breathe as Jack finally insinuated his hand inside Ianto's boxers and took his firm hard flesh in a confident grip and began to stroke him. Ianto had just enough sense to be grateful that Jack's body pressed against his own was supporting him because his knees were most definitely not up to the task.

Jack began to move his hand faster and Ianto could feel his balls tighten. 'Again' commanded Jack, 'tell me again.'

'I want you, Jack. I want you.'

'Good enough.' Releasing his hold on Ianto's wrists, Jack dropped to his knees and sucked Ianto's penis deep into his throat. Ianto buried his finger in Jack's thick hair, threw his head back and screamed his release into the early Cardiff morning.

* * *

The echo of his own scream jerked Ianto from his dream and he lay, panting and breathless as his cock continued to pulse cum over his thighs and belly. He rode out his orgasm until he had the strength to turn his head and squint at the time - 05.55, he had to be up in five minutes anyway. He pulled off his tee shirt and wiped himself. His hands were shaking, as he made his way to the shower he was replaying the dream in his head; gods he still had the sense memory of Jack's soft hair on his fingers. Clearly, the gay porn he had watched before turning in had affected him more than he realised.

Ianto stood in the shower and tilted his face up into the stream; who was this man on the bus that he had invaded his dreams in such a spectacular manner? Ianto couldn't make sense of his feelings, he had had girlfriends in the past, he had never had any sort of sexual attraction to men before, well not really, not like this, the occasional mild crush, but that was normal, right? This didn't feel normal at all, there was something about this guy that just made Ianto want to throw him down onto the nearest flat surface and do wonderful, exciting and dirty things with him. His internet searching the previous night had left him with more questions than answers. He didn't know if he was gay or bisexual or curious or what, but he did know that he wanted Jack and from some of the blog posts and discussion board threads he had read about how gay men interacted with each other, it looked as though Jack might just want him too

Exiting the shower, Ianto stared at his reflection in the mirror, he looked the same as he always had as far as he could see, there was no obvious indication of the strong and strange new feelings and desires playing in his mind. Ianto groaned and rested his forehead on the glass. 'What is happening to me?' he whispered aloud, 'and how will I ever be able to look Jack in the face on the bus this morning?'

* * *

 **Tuesday Morning**

As usual, Ianto was standing in the corner of the bus shelter. He kept his eyes firmly fixed on the toes of his shoes; if he looked at the side of the shelter the memory of his dream sent a wave of redness across his neck and face as well as a spasm of desire in his belly.

'Hey there, Ianto'

God it was the man himself. Ianto forced himself to look up and smile. A look of unease flashed across Jack's handsome face and he reached out as if to cup Ianto's cheek before hesitating and allowing his hand to drop. 'Are you OK, Yan?' he asked softly, 'you look a bit...'

'Disturbing dreams,' said Ianto, 'left me with a bit of a headache.'

'Oh,' Jack moved to stand next to Ianto and brushed his arm in a cautious display of concern, 'are you well enough to be going to work?'

'It's just a bit of a headache, Jack' reiterated Ianto, trying to ignore the warm feeling that Jack's obvious anxiety for his well being was producing somewhere around his heart, 'I'll be fine by the time I get to work.'

Jack was running his little finger over the back of Ianto's hand, quietly pleased that Ianto didn't seem to be pulling away. Maybe this was not going to be as difficult as he had feared. 'Ianto...'

'Bus is here' said Ianto, moving with alacrity to the kerbside.

Sighing, Jack followed him, politely standing to one side to allow a girl in a John Lewis uniform to board before him. By the time Jack was on the bus, Ianto was in his accustomed seat, head resting against the window and his eyes closed. It was obvious that there would be no chatting on the way to work today. Jack sat next to Ianto; carefully he rested his arm along the back of the seat and began to gently stroke the back of Ianto's tense neck. A small sigh reached Jack's ears and he allowed himself a tiny smile and the two men sat in a contented silence until it was time for Ianto to leave the bus.

As he stood on the top step of the bus waiting for it to come to a halt he flashed a shy smile at Jack, 'thanks, Jack. I'll see you tonight.' The hopeful tone in the young man's voice made Jack smile. It looked as if his plan was working.

* * *

 **Tuesday Evening**

Ianto squinted as the bright evening sunlight stabbed into his eyes. Fate seemed to be punishing him for lying to Jack about having a slight headache earlier that day by rewarding his duplicity with a genuine full blown migraine. Ianto's eyesight was blurring around the edges and every step sent spikes of pure agony through his head. All he wanted to do was to get home, fall into bed and sleep his pain away. He glanced up the road, the bus was just turning the corner, Ianto groaned; he knew he had been slow and clumsy collecting his coat and bag, migraines always made him sluggish, but the last thing he wanted to do was make a mad dash to the bus stop; he was having enough difficulty putting one foot in front of the other. He did his best but he was still a good 50 metres away as the bus pulled away.

'Shit' muttered Ianto, now he had 25 minute wait for the next one and he wasn't sure he could take this bright light another second. He closed his eyes and swayed on the spot fighting down a swell of nausea.

'Ianto?' a warm hand fell on his shoulder; it was Jack, 'Yan, baby. Are you OK?'

Ianto tried to open his eyes to look at his friend's handsome face but the light was too much so he settled for narrowing his eyes and peering at Jack whilst shading his face with his hand. 'Not so great.' he mumbled, 'migraine.' He felt himself gathered into a strong embrace and gently guided to the shadow of a tall office block; the bright light seeping through his closed eyelids abated somewhat and he leant gratefully against Jack's broad chest soaking up the support he was being offered. Jack was fumbling in his coat pocket for his phone.

'Rhys? Change of plan; pick me up from the Torchwood Tower, Quick as you like, Rhys. Ianto is sick.'

Vaguely Ianto was aware of Jack sliding his phone back into his pocket and pulling him into an even closer embrace. Jack was doing his best to shield Ianto from the intense sunlight by enclosing him inside his coat, _god but he loved that coat_. 'Hold on there, buddy,' whispered Jack, 'I'm gonna get you home, sweetheart.' Feebly Ianto tried to push Jack away, but Jack held him tightly, 'Yan, don't, please.'

Ianto pushed harder, 'sick,' he murmured, 'I'm going to...' He pushed at Jack's chest before turning away and vomiting all over the pavement. It helped relieve some throbbing pain in his head and he immediately started to feel a little better. Jack carefully steered them away from the puddle of puke and towards a long black limo that had pulled up illegally at the bus stop. A stocky man climbed out and hurried to open the door at the back of the car. Ianto was doing his best but a wave of lethargy swept over him and his knees buckled, Jack didn't hesitate, sweeping Ianto into his arms he carried him towards the waiting car.

Ianto struggled fitfully, 'pu' m'down' he slurred, 'm'not a girl'

Jack's chuckle resonated against Ianto's check where is rested against his chest, 'no but you are hurting,' he said, 'let me look after you.' Ianto relaxed and closed his eyes, Jack's arms felt strong and comforting, his heartbeat soothing and Ianto slipped into sleep.

It felt to Ianto like he had only closed his eyes for a couple of seconds Jack's gentle whisper breathed hotly in his ear, 'which one is your house, Yan?'

Struggling to free himself from Jack's loose embrace, Ianto sat up to see that they were turning into his road. The short sleep had done him a lot of good and he was feeling much better, 'it's just over there on the left,' he said, 'the one with the green door.'

Smoothly, the car drew into the kerb and Rhys jumped out to open the door for Ianto who scrambled out and nodded his thanks. He leant down to thank Jack for his care only to find that the man himself was standing at his side.

'Let me see you inside,' said Jack softly, 'just to make sure you are OK.'

There was nothing that Ianto wanted more but not whilst he was feeling like this, plus he was never really comfortable inviting people into his home, not after Lisa. 'I'll be OK, Jack, honestly' he said, 'I'm feeling much better now; I just need to take my meds and sleep. I'll be fine by tomorrow once I have had some sleep.'

Jack looked disappointed but gave way with good grace, 'well. if you are sure...' he said doubtfully. 'I could get Rhys to come and take you into work in the morning if you like.'

Jack, I promise I will be fine,' Ianto surprised himself by leaning forward and placing a small kiss on Jack's forehead, 'but...thank you for looking after me. I know we have only known each other a couple of days but already you...you are a good friend.'

Jack gave him a watery smile, 'Ok, Yan, if you are sure you will be OK. I'll see you tomorrow, same time, same place, yeah?'

Ianto smiled back, 'yeah, a night's sleep will see me right. Goodnight, Jack. Thanks again.'

Once inside, Ianto dumped his stuff in his hallway and then moved slowly through to the living room to pull the curtains. He just wanted to go to bed but he kinda wished that he had allowed Jack through his front door; having a friend to care for him when he was feeling vulnerable had been really nice. He noticed that Jack was still standing outside staring at his front door, obviously still concerned. With a smile, Ianto raised his hand and his smile widened as Jack waved back before getting back into the limo. It was only as the care disappeared around the corner and out of Ianto's sight that it occurred to him to wonder why Jack caught the bus every day when he had a car and driver at his disposal.


	3. Chapter 3

Ianto was lying on his bed, naked. Jack was hovering over him, holding himself up on his arms which rested either side of Ianto's shoulders. Jack's startling blue eyes were fixed on his own as he leant down and kissed Ianto. It was a kiss like no other Ianto had ever had in his life; it was slow, and full of promise. Ianto opened his mouth to invite Jack in and the thrill that he experienced when Jack's tongue slid tentatively inside, deliberately exploring as if he wanted to remember the experience for the rest of his life, made his blood sing.

When the kiss ended, Jack gently ran his fingers over Ianto's face. 'What do you want baby?' he whispered, 'any thing...'

'I don't know...I don't know anything'

'How about this then' Jack slid down Ianto's torso, gracing his skin with tiny kisses until he reached Ianto's nipples sucking one onto his mouth making Ianto cry out with pleasure. His cock was flush against his belly and he could feel the warm smear of pre-come painting his skin. He could feel Jack's erection rubbing hot and hard against the sensitive skin of his inner thigh making him harder and harder. Just when he thought that he could not stand the sweet torture of Jack's mouth on his nipple on second longer, Jack lifted his head and stuck his tongue in Ianto's belly button whilst taken his penis in a firm grasp.

'God, Jack, please.'

Ianto awoke with his hand wrapped firmly around his cock which was slippery with pre-come, his shut is eyes tightly, imagining it was Jack's thumb swiping across the head of his erection sending sharp flickers of pleasure sparking through his belly and tightening his balls. He continued stroking until he couldn't hold his pleasure off a moment longer and he came in hot strong pulses over his hand. He held his cock as is softened, wringing the last remnants of gratification out of his dream. He rolled on to his and buried his face in his pillow, 'oh Jack' he whispered, 'Jack'

* * *

 **Wednesday Morning**

Ianto was a little late arriving at the bus stop that morning, mainly because he had taken a little longer in the shower than normal; he had carried his dream of Jack into the bathroom with him and masturbating himself to a second orgasm had derailed his usual morning schedule. He could see the familiar tall figure waiting at the kerb, looking anxiously up the road. He increased his pace and raised his hand in greeting.

Jack was clearly still concerned about him because rather than waiting patiently for Ianto to reach him he set off up the road with long strides, meeting up with him before he was half way to the bus stop. Jack skidded to a stop in front of Ianto and gazed anxiously into his face, 'how are you today?' he asked. He hesitantly rested his palm on Ianto's cheek and it was all Ianto could do not to lean into his touch; Jack's thumb was gently stroking his jaw and Ianto was finding it hard to concentrate. Jack gave a tentative smile, 'you look a lot better than last night.' he said.

'Yeah, it was a real doozy' said Ianto, 'it's been a while since I've had one that bad. Thanks for looking after me though.'

'No problem,' said Jack with a smile, 'I've been trying to figure out how to get you into my arms since I first saw you.'

Ianto blushed, how Jack managed to say exactly what Ianto wanted to hear in a way that made him embarrassed to hear it, he had no idea but it was unbearably cute. He gave a small laugh, 'sorry about the puking thing,' he said 'I'm sure having your shoes covered in vomit was not part of the plan.'

'Well, no' Jack glanced down at his shoes as if checking they clean, 'but a little bit of barf is a small price to pay to sweep a gorgeous man off his feet...quite literally'

Ianto smiled, 'you think I'm gorgeous.'

'Never flirt with anyone who isn't' replied Jack easily, turning away as the bus was approaching. By doing so he missed the expression of deep uncertainty that suddenly appeared on Ianto's face. Jack called back, over his shoulder, 'c'mon buddy, don't keep us all waiting.'

His good mood evaporating Ianto dragged himself onto the bus and into the seat next to Jack, as had become his habit over the last two days. Jack kept up his usual flow of inconsequential flirting and meaningless chatter whilst Ianto's insecurities re-established themselves and a mean little voice kept repeating in his head, _he flirts with everyone, it doesn't mean he is attracted to you. He gives you his attention but really he is just being kind because he can see what a pathetic loser you are._ The ants of uncertainty were crawling over Ianto's skin and he could hardly wait for the bus to reach his stop. Jack didn't seem to notice that Ianto's responses were becoming more and more monosyballic. Ianto watched the handsome man out of the corner of his eye _I have a choice to make_ he thought to himself, _I can decide I want this and fight to make Jack notice me in the way I want him to or I can go back to being self-contained and lonely._

Ianto could see his stop approaching so he began to gather his stuff together when Jack grabbed him by the wrist making his skin dance, 'you sure you are OK, Yan?' asked Jack with concern, 'you are very quiet this morning. Are you sure the migraine is gone?'

Ianto dragged up a smile, 'yeah, I don't know if anyone had ever mentioned it to you but sometimes it's hard to get a word in when you are in full flow.'

Jack laughed, 'yeah I get that a lot.'

Ianto disembarked from the bus and waved at Jack who was blowing kisses at him through the window making the young man laugh. As the bus drew out of sight Ianto turned towards the visitor centre, he hoped they would have a quiet day – he had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

 **Wednesday Evening**

By negotiating a ten minute reduction in his lunch break, Ianto made it to the bus stop by six o'clock. He hurried to the coffee shop and ordered an Americano and a Latte to go and settled himself down to wait for his travelling companion. He had been thinking about Jack all day, both the Jack of his dreams and the man who sat on the bus with him and had made his mind up what he wanted to do. _I'm tired of being on my own_ thought Ianto _, I hadn't realised how much Lisa messed me up_. He looked down in the direction of the bay; he could see the unmistakeable figure of Jack striding towards him and he felt a delighted smile creeping across his face. _I'm doing this_ he thought, _I'm gonna go for it with Jack. Even if it doesn't come to anything romantic I want to give this a chance. I rather have Jack as a friend than not have him in my life at all._

'Hey' Jack settled himself into the chair next to Ianto's and reached gratefully for one of the coffees. 'Is this for me?' Ianto nodded and Jack took a deep sip and groaned theatrically, 'gods that's good,' he gave Ianto a warm smile, 'this coffee and seeing you are the best things that have happened to me today.'

'Bad day?' asked Ianto sympathetically

'Hell, yeah' sighed Jack, 'one of those day where everything goes wrong and you can't please anybody.' Closing his eyes, he tilted his head back to catch the last warmth of the sun.

Bravely, and wondering at his own boldness, Ianto reached over and took hold of Jack's hand, 'if it's any help,' he said softly, 'seeing you here now has pleased me a great deal.'

Jack's blue eyes snapped open, 'why Mr Jones,' he said, 'are you coming on to me? Making a lot of assumptions aren't you?'

Ianto snatched his hand back as if Jack's skin burnt him, he felt sick with embarrassment; how could he have been so stupid? One wet dream and a bit of flirtatious banter and he had assumed that Jack was gay; thinking about it he realised that he no real reason to make that assumption. Ok, Jack had massaged his neck when he thought Ianto had a headache and he had been sweet and tender when the subsequent migraine had made Ianto feel so ill but he seemed to be a fairly compassionate and tactile man Ianto could have kicked himself for reading more into a simple act of kindness. The mean voice from his bus journey into work earlier that day was back with a vengeance; _he isn't attracted to you. He gives you his attention but really he is just being kind because he can see what a pathetic loser you are._

Mortified Ianto jumped to his feet babbling...he wasn't sure what, apologies, excuses, whatever. He was relieved to see the bus approaching and sprinted away to jump on board as soon as the doors opened. He thought he could hear Jack calling his name as the bus drew away and Ianto buried his head in his hands – he had lost his friend through his own stupidity.

The bus doors had barely parted before Ianto threw himself onto the pavement and set off home at a fast trot. Part of him hoped, part feared that Jack would have summoned his shiny black limo and followed him but he made it home without incident. Automatically he put his bag and coat away neatly and went upstairs to get changed. Once he was in his comfortable sweat pants and his favourite long sleeved tee-shirt he poured himself a beer and curled up on the sofa to cuddle with his misery.

How long he had been staring vacantly at the book case he was not sure but eventually he became aware that someone was ringing his front doorbell with an unusual enthusiasm. Wearily Ianto dragged himself to his feet, as he passed his window he glanced into the street a small spasm of optimism shrivelling as he realised the street was empty and the familiar black limo was nowhere in sight. The doorbell ringer was still leaning on the button and so Ianto hurried to open the door. For once his natural politeness deserted him and he yanked the door open with an abrupt 'What?'

Jack stood on his doorstep grasping a large bag of what smelt like Chinese food. He took a startled step backwards. 'Hey,' uncertainty was not a good look on Jack. A silence stretched out for about a decade, Jack held up the bag, 'I...er...came to apologise...' he trailed off as Ianto just stood staring at him.

Eventually Ianto spoke, 'do you have Szechwan chicken in there?' Jack blinked then nodded. 'Come in then.'

They sat in silence at the table in Ianto's kitchen eating companionably until Jack said, 'I was teasing you know. I would be thrilled if you came on to me.'

Ianto raised his eyes, 'it's my fault,' he said stiffly, 'you are so nice and friendly. I read more into your kindness than i should have done. I apologise if I made you uncomfortable. I hope we can still be friends'

Jack pushed his plate to one side, 'Ianto, what do you think is going on here?'

'Umm,' Ianto cleared his throat and forced himself to meet Jack's eyes, 'I..erm...I...made assumptions which were inappropriate and behaved appallingly towards you.'

'You were just flirting' said Jack, 'doing it quite well for what was obviously for first attempt.'

Ianto shrugged, 'men don't flirt with other men.'

'I do, I do it all the time, you've seen me.'

'Yeah but you are gorgeous' said Ianto without thinking, 'anyone would be thrilled to be flirted with by you.'

'Hmm.' Jack let that one go and sat quietly for a second before he said, 'do you like me, Ianto?' Ianto nodded, mutely. Undeterred Jack pressed on, 'do you like me as a friend or ...'

'Definitely as a friend,' said Ianto, so quietly Jack had to lean forward to hear him, 'but then I also have these dreams about you that...'

Jack took Ianto's hand, 'Ianto,' he said simply, 'I'm gay and I am very attracted to you.' He smiled as Ianto's head shot up and a scintilla of hope shone on his face for a brief moment.

Jack smiled, gently, stood up and held out his hand, 'why don't we go into your living room and I'll tell you a story.'

Mesmerised by Jack's anxious sincerity Ianto allowed himself to be led to his sofa where Jack sat down and pulled him onto his lap. Ianto marvelled at how comfortable and natural it felt to be held by Jack in this way. 'Once upon a time,' began Jack, 'there was a very lonely man. Looked at from the outside, his life was successful; he had a job he loved and that he was good at. So good, in fact, that it made him very wealthy but being so successful also made his life very complicated. You see, he was always surrounded by people whose only job was to make sure that his life was easy and hassle free. They were paid to make him happy and so this made it very hard for him to make friends or let anyone too close ; he never trusted them, never believed that they liked him just being himself and not for who he was, never could be confident that they didn't want something from him.' Ianto looked at Jack, he was gazing at his hands which were clasped around Ianto's chest so tightly his knuckles shone white, reaching out he pulled one of Jacks hands down into his own and held it firmly. Jack looked up and gave him a brief smile, 'anyway,' he continued, 'one day this lonely guy was running on the quay when he spotted the most beautiful man he had ever seen. This beautiful man was sitting on his own eating his lunch and there was something about him that seemed as isolated and lonely as our hero. For three weeks straight, he ran by every day at the same time but the beautiful man never even looked at him so our lonely hero had to come up with another way of getting to know him.' He glanced sideways at the young man beside him, the young man, Jack was pleased to note, who still held Jack's hand between both of his own but this was the tricky part of his story. Jack cleared his throat, 'So, what he did, what...I did, and I'm not too proud of myself, is I got my chauffer, Rhys, to follow you for a week.'

'What?'

It was Jack's turn to capture Ianto's hand, 'I know, I know, it's reprehensible, but I couldn't think how else to get to find out more about you so that I could get you to talk to me. When Rhys told me that you caught the bus every day it seemed the perfect opportunity to get to know you.'

'You couldn't just stop and say "hello" to me?' queried Ianto

'That never works out so great for me' admitted Jack

'Why not?' demanded Ianto, pulling his hand away. 'What makes you so important that stalking someone is an acceptable way of getting to know them? Who the fuck are you, Jack?'


	4. Chapter 4

**Wednesday Evening (still)**

'Who the fuck are you, Jack?'

Jack took a deep breath, 'My full name is Jack Harkness' he said impressively

The silence with which Ianto greeted this revelation was, in Jack's opinion, slightly anti-climactic. The two men looked at each other and Ianto raised an eyebrow.

'Jack Harkness,' Jack tried once more. Ianto continued to look quizzical and unenlightened. Jack sighed, 'Jack Harkness, star of "Time Agent"? Biggest TV franchise on the planet?

Ianto gestured round the room, 'No TV, remember.'

Jack snorted, 'I'm more than a TV personality,' he protested, 'I can't walk down the street without being mobbed. I have been named, "Rear of the year" for the last five years. I was voted sexiest man on the planet by Gay News, Lesbian Monthly, Cosmo and Men's Health, all in the same month.'

'Sorry, no' said Ianto, never heard of you.'

'My Time Agent action figure sold out across the UK in less than two hours when it was released into stores. When I recorded an album of Cole Porter songs it went double platinum in matter of weeks. They had to do an extra six print runs of my calendar.' Jack was beginning to sound offended, 'when I did a personal appearance at "Waterstones" in the city centre to sign copies of my autobiography, people queued for two days. How can you never have heard of me? I'm HUGE'

'Well,' said Ianto, 'I can certainly see how making new friends could be a challenge for you, with an ego like that.'

Jack's face fell, 'what'

Ianto laughed and tapped Jack on his perfect nose, 'you are sooo easy to wind up, aren't you?'. He chuckled at Jack's confusion, 'I've heard of Jack Harkness, of course I have, I'm highly suspicious of people and slightly eccentric but I'm not a hermit. I just never connected the celebrity that the girls at work used to fantasise about with the man who sits next to me on the bus every morning.'

'You little shit!'

'You massive drama queen!'

For a few seconds they mock glared at each other; then a small smile twitched at he corner of Jack's mouth and a mischievous glint showed in Ianto's eyes. They laughed breathlessly into each other's faces before Jack sobered, moved slightly and ran his fingers through Ianto's hair, 'so...these dreams...'

Ianto blushed, 'you are in my head' he admitted, 'you make me want things I never thought I wanted before. Things I never thought I could have'

'Yeah?' Jack was so close now Ianto could not escape the gaze of his intense blue eyes, what do you think about, Yan?'

Ianto could barely get his words out although he eventually croaked, 'kissing...'

'Like this?' Jack's lips brushed tenderly against his own

'Umm...'

'Like this?' Jack pulled Ianto into his arms and kissed him again. For Ianto time slowed as the soft pressure of Jack's mouth made his lips tingle and his cock twitch, a small moan escaped him as Jack licked his mouth before pressing back more urgently. Ianto parted his lips slightly, moaning once more as Jack's tongue slipped inside, warm and exploring. Behind his closed lids, sparks of coloured light danced and all Ianto was aware of was the feel of Jack's soft hair under his fingers and the taste of Jack's tongue in his mouth and of just how fucking brilliant it all was.

Time moved like molasses and eventually stopped altogether,all he could focus on was the press of Jack's lips against his own, the taste of him. Somehow Jack had manoeuvred them so that they were stretched out on Ianto sofa, although Ianto had no recollection of how he had managed it. Jack had insinuated a hand under Ianto's tee-shirt and the stroking of his fingers across Ianto's belly made his muscles tense and twitch under his gentle touch, Ianto was finding it hard to breathe, never mind string a sentence together and if the meaningless babble of _beautifulyouaregorgeoussolovelywantyou,_ spilling from Jack's mouth whenever they pulled apart to grab breath was anything to go by, he was feeling the same. Ianto had never felt so boneless and relaxed, any remaining concerns he had harboured about being with another man had evaporated from the second Jack had first kissed him; no woman had ever made him feel like this.

Jack looked at the complaisant young man who was stretched out, trembling beneath him. 'You are so beautiful,' he whispered. 'I have never seen anyone so beautiful.'

Giving a small whimper of distress when Jack drew back to look at him, Ianto bunched his fist in Jack's shirt and pulled him closer, 'no talking,' he growled, 'more kissing.'

Jack laughed, 'I've created a monster' he said kissing Ianto just below his ear and sending shocks of pleasure through the younger man's body 'Whatever you wish, my darling boy.'

Ianto caught Jack's lower lip between his teeth, making Jack groan, loudly. Emboldened by this response Ianto pulled Jack's tee-shirt up and explored the silky contours of his back with the very tips of his fingers. It felt like all of his nerve ends were concentrated in his finger ends, every skin cell stimulated him; he had never felt anything so soft but so firm at the same time, like steel wrapped in velvet. Ianto tugged harder and managed to get Jack's tee-shirt up as far as his shoulders before stopping to stare entranced at what he had revealed. Jack's chest was smooth and lightly tanned, flat toffee coloured nipples captured Ianto's attention. Almost involuntarily Ianto leaned forward and touched one, very gently, with the tip of his tongue. The sensation of Jack's nipple becoming erect against his tongue coupled with the low groan of arousal that reverberated through Jack's chest and against Ianto's tongue sent ripples of heat sparking throughout his body, lodging themselves firmly in his dick. Hooking his fingers in the waistband of Jack's jeans pulling their hips closer and closing his eyes in ecstasy as their erections ground together, the barrier of their clothing notwithstanding, Ianto was in heaven.

Making a huge effort Jack pulled away, 'Yan, you are killing me here,'

Ianto was taking advantage of the small gap between them to fumble for Jack's flies but Jack groaned and gently removed Ianto's hand from his zip, 'Yan, we can't'

'Why not?'

'We just can't'

Ianto went cold, 'oh god you aren't married are you?'

Jack laughed, 'did you not listen to my story? No, I'm not married.'

'Then why?' Ianto cringed at the whiney tone in his voice, _gods he sounded so needy_

'Sweetheart, it's nearly midnight. I have to go.'

Ianto swallowed, 'you could stay,' he offered hopefully

Jack closed his eyes, 'I would love to baby but...I don't want to be that kind of man with you. I want to get to know you,' he looked away, 'court you. You are too special to me to be some meaningless shag or one night stand. The first time we are together properly I want it to be special, not some hasty fumble on your couch – you deserve the best'

'Oh Jack.' Ianto kissed him again

With visible reluctance Jack scrambled to his feet and rearranged his clothing, 'you lips are very sweet and tempting, Mr Jones and your hands are very skilful,' he said, 'but I really do have to go.' He pulled his mobile phone out of his pocket and sent a quick text. Within second his phone chirruped to show it had been answered, Jack grinned, 'Rhys is on his way.'

'Ok'

Knowing when he was beaten, Ianto heaved himself upright but could not resist running his hand down Jack's back once more, feeling the muscles shift enticingly under the soft shirt. Jack groaned, 'you are making it very difficult for me to leave.'

Boldly Ianto cupped Jack's trousered erection and slid his palm along its length, 'am I making it hard?' he murmur.

Jack rested his head on Ianto's shoulder, 'so hard' he admitted

'Good,' Ianto moved to kiss Jack again when a soft beep-beep sounded from the street, 'damn.'

Jack moved to the front door, 'I'll see you on the bus tomorrow,' Ianto opened his mouth to protest but Jack talked on, 'Our bus rides together are the highlight of my day,' he said, 'please don't take them away from me.'

Ianto smiled, 'OK'

Jack kissed him one last time, leaving Ianto flushed and breathless and he turned and walked down the garden path. At the gate he paused and looked back, 'take something sexy to change in to tomorrow,' he said, 'because I'm taking you out on a date after work. Dinner. A movie. Then maybe back to my place for coffee.'

Ianto frowned, 'is that a euphemism?' he asked

Jack grinned, 'Is that a yes'

Ianto put his hands on hips and rolled his eyes, he couldn't stop the broad smile that was sliding across his face, 'yes, yes'

'Then it might be a euphemism' said Jack with a wicked waggle of his eyebrows which made Ianto snort with laughter. 'See you tomorrow, sweetheart.' With a final wave, Jack climbed into the back of the limo and was gone.

Ianto stood on his doorstep watching until the car turned the corner, 'see you tomorrow, cariad'

* * *

Once back inside his front door Ianto leant against the wall thinking about all the things he and Jack had done, all the exciting new things Jack had made him feel and all the wonderful things he wanted them to do together in the future. He caught sight of his own flushed and excited face in the hall mirror , he couldn't remember the last time he had seen himself so obviously happy, he liked the way it made him look. He laughed with glee, 'I finally know who I am, 'he told his reflection, 'I am Ianto Jones, I'm gay, and I am falling in love with Jack Harkness,' and, since that seemed to just about cover everything, he went up the stairs to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thursday Morning**

Ianto walked to the bus stop with something of a spring in his step. He had a suit bag slung over his shoulder which contained his very best suit, together with a deep red shirt and a slate grey tie. It was an outfit he knew he looked good in and he seriously wanted to wow Jack.

Ianto had found it difficult to get to sleep, after Jack had torn himself out of Ianto's arms the previous night so he had spent some time sitting in his bed, sipping hot chocolate and looking Jack Harkness up on the internet and he had been astonished at what a major star Jack was. He was still amazed that someone as stunning, as accomplished as Jack Harkness was so hesitant and lacking in self confidence as to initiate some kind of weird stalking based plan just to get to know someone he liked; at least he had been until he had read some of the scurrilous reports about Jack's love life and numerous "kiss and tell" interviews with blonde bimbos of both sexes. Jack had been betrayed and hurt so many times that Ianto was inclined to grant him the benefit of the doubt with regards to his behaviour. With a small smile Ianto ran his thumb over his lips which still felt kiss swollen and warm. _Who am I trying to fool,_ he asked himself, _I would forgive Jack anything. Four days and I can't even remember what my life was like without him in it._

* * *

'Ianto, hey Yan!'

It was Jack, of course, standing, legs akimbo on top of the bus shelter waving enthusiastically. A delighted laugh burbled out of Ianto and he waved back with equal ardour.

'Get down, you ffwl, before you hurt yourself.'

Jack jumped from the roof, landing with effortless grace at Ianto's feet. 'Hi, beautiful,' he ran a gentle finger down Ianto's cheek and Ianto thought he might come in his pants just from the sensation of Jack's skin brushing against his own, he swallowed hard and Jack's eyes darkened with a sudden lust, that shook Ianto to his core. Whatever it was that was starting between them was developing with a terrifying speed that Ianto found exhilarating.

He grinned at Jack, 'Hi yourself.'

Jack's eyes drifted to the suit bag Ianto was carrying, 'is that for tonight?' he asked with a trace of excitement in his voice. Ianto nodded and Jack reached for the zip, 'can I see?'

'No' Ianto batted Jack's hand away, 'I want to impress you!'

'Oh, Yan,' Jack's breath was fragrant in Ianto's face, 'you already have impressed me.'

Ianto moved closer, 'Jack...the bus is here.'

As they settled into their usual seat, Jack nudged Ianto with his shoulder, Can I ask you something?'

'Experience would suggest, yes' said Ianto drily

'Hmm' huffed Jack, 'anyway, I was thinking, you've got that nice big house, close to the university and bus routes – have you never thought of renting your spare room out to students, bring in a bit of extra money?'

'Been there, done that,' said Ianto tersely

Jack raised an eyebrow, 'didn't work out so well?'

Ianto sighed; _what the hell, it had been two years and if he was going to talk about it to anyone it would be Jack_ ; 'I did advertise a room to let a couple of years ago,' he told Jack, 'let my room to a lovely woman – Lisa. We got on really well and it was nice having someone else in the house. We got...erm...close and after a while she moved out of her room and in to mine.' Ianto stopped and cleared his throat, this was more difficult than he had anticipated and he was grateful when Jack took his hand in silent support. 'I was planning on proposing...I thought we loved each other, she certainly told me that she loved me. Then I-I...' he paused and squeezed Jack's hand.

'Go on,' said Jack quietly.

Ianto took a shuddering breath, 'I collapsed at work one day with a ruptured appendix. I was really ill – it turned into peritonitis and I was in hospital for 10 days. Lisa didn't visit and at first I thought she had been told to stay away because I was so ill but I got worried when she didn't come even when I started to get better. I tried to call her but she wasn't answering her phone, a couple of my friends went round to the house but she wasn't there. Anyway, eventually I was discharged and I went home.'

'And...?'

'Lisa was gone, so was my TV, my laptop, my x-box, my mountain bike, about £800 in cash and all my late mother's jewellery. She had maxed out all three of my credit cards too.'

'Bloody hell.' Jack sounded stunned

'That wasn't the worst of it,' continued Ianto, 'It took a few weeks but eventually I found out that she had forged my signature and re-mortgaged my house. It left me with around 125 grand's worth of debt'

'Did you call the police?'

'Eventually' Ianto shook his head, 'at first I refused to believe it of Lisa and I was desperately trying to find her; I thought...why I dunno what I thought, that maybe the house had been broken into and Lisa had got scared to be in it alone, that she was maybe staying with a friend or something. Then a mortgage company started sending me letters about late payment on my mortgage and I knew that wasn't right – the mortgage was paid off when my parents died, they'd had an insurance policy. I had to get the police involved at that point.'

'What a bitch' Jack was incensed

Ianto nodded

'Did they catch her?' said Jack compassionately

'Yeah, they prosecuted her for fraud and theft, she got six years. Turns out she had done this kind of thing before, preying on lonely men and taking them for what she could. I felt such an idiot, Jack. I was so quick to believe all her lies, so desperate to believe that I'd found someone to love and to love me back.' he sighed, 'I was so gullible and stupid.'

'Oh Ianto.' Jack didn't know what to else to say

Ianto shrugged, 'It was a long time ago. It made me unwilling to trust anyone new, so I'm not so great at making new friends or making new...' he waved his hand around, 'romantic connections.'

'I see.' Jack could. He could see and understand the loneliness and isolation that is the by-product of betrayal and disappointment all too well.

'Anyway,' Ianto stood up, he stop was coming up, 'it doesn't matter anymore, I've found you.'

Jack grinned, a small sliver of happiness embedding itself in his heart, 'Tonight, 6.30, the Della Rosa Restaurant down on the quay, table booked in the name of Scott Barker – don't be late Mr Jones, I have a special night planned for us.' Ianto gave him a blinding smile and a wave as he jumped off the bus.

'See you later, Jack.'

* * *

 **Thursday Evening.**

The bus was just disappearing as Ianto emerged from the Government Offices, resplendent in the dark grey Armani that he had found in a charity shop and paid £20 for. He knew he looked amazing, the suit fitted as if it had been tailored specifically for him and his shirt complemented it beautifully. He headed down to the quay conscious of an excitement he hadn't felt for a long time. He had managed to swap his day off with another of the tourist guides and so he did not need to be back in work until Sunday. Sally had been happy to exchange her Friday/Saturday for his Saturday/Sunday as her cousin was getting married on Saturday and now she could drink at the reception. As for himself, Ianto was seriously hoping that tonight's diner would lead into tomorrow's breakfast. He had been looking at a lot of gay porn over the last four days and there was so much he was eager to try. At the moment he was vacillating between trepidation and desire but he trusted Jack to take care of him and make him feel good. In his lunch break, he had read some of the on-line reviews for the Della Rosa and they had all been glowing. Ianto had yearned to try it since it opened but getting a table was next to impossible and, anyway, it was pretty much out of his price range. _That's the advantage of being friends with a TV star_ he thought to himself and the thought made him smile.

The rich aroma of tomato and garlic welcomed Ianto as he entered the restaurant; a beautiful young man glided up to h

im and murmured 'Sir?'

Ianto blushed as if the man had made an improper suggestion; he felt as if everyone on the restaurant knew he was here for a date with a man, 'umm, table for two in the name of Scott Barker?'

'Oh yes, Sir. This way please. Your dinner companion is yet to arrive so can I get you a drink whilst you wait?'

Ordering himself a pint of lager, Ianto settled down at the window table and looked out over the water of the quay, waiting contentedly for Jack to arrive.

* * *

For the umpteenth time, Ianto surreptitiously checked his watch, it was a quarter to eight and Jack was way past fashionably late and deep into not turning up territory. _He's not coming_ thought Ianto; _maybe last night wasn't as awesome for him as it was for me. Perhaps he realised he needs someone who can make him feel as fantastic as he made me feel. I shouldn't have told him about Lisa, maybe he decided I have too much baggage and I'm not worth the effort._ Ianto could see the waiter approaching with a determined gleam in his eye. Deciding to pre-empt being asked to leave, Ianto jumped to his feet and threw a twenty pound note down on the table; trying not to think that he had just left something like a £10 tip for his two lagers he headed towards the door, just as the stocky figure of Jack's driver shot through it.

'Rhys?' ( _I don't believe it, he sent his chauffeur to dump me_ )

'Oh Mr Jones, thank God you are still here' Rhys seemed quite uncharacteristically flustered, 'Jack was in an accident, he's in St Marys private wing, he asking for you, Sir.'

'Shit!' Ianto ran out of the restaurant, looking desperately around for a taxi, barely aware that Rhys had him by the elbow and was guiding him towards the now familiar black limo. As Rhys expertly guided the car towards the hospital, Ianto leant forward, 'What happened to him? Is he badly hurt?'

Rhys's eyes met Ianto's in the rear view mirror, 'They were filming the season finale for Time Agent,' he said, 'lots of firefights and explosions. Jack was caught on the edge of a mistimed explosion which threw him headfirst into the side of one of those big shipping containers. We thought he was OK at first, all he had was a bit of a cut on the side of his head but he was conscious and seemed coherent, then after a few minutes his speech began to slur and the shoot medic said we should get him to St Mary's just to be on the safe side. He wouldn't let us call an ambulance but he agreed to let me take him to hospital in the limo. Thank god the doctor came with us because in the fifteen minutes it took me to get him there he deteriorated really fast . We'd called ahead and by the time we arrived at the hospital he was semi-conscious. They fast tracked him to an MRI and by then he was drifting in and out of consciousness and he was getting very agitated. He was babbling complete nonsense and it was only when a nerdy nurse who was a big fan of the show came on duty we realised he was speaking Galactic Common'

Ianto frowned, 'Galactic Common?'

'Yeah' Rhys gave a small laugh, 'it's the language of the Time Agent universe – you know, a bit like Klingon was in Star Trek?' Ianto nodded, he had watched star trek re-runs in the past, Rhys continued, 'well this nerdy nurse was fluent in Galactic Common and could tell us what Jack was saying. Jack was trying to climb out of bed and calling your name; he kept saying he couldn't stay, that he wouldn't let you down, that you would leave him...stuff like that. In the end they had to lightly sedate him but he made the nerdy nurse make me promise that I would come and apologise for him you and to beg you to forgive him and give him another chance.' Rhys paused, 'he was really distressed,' he said reluctantly, 'I've never seen him quite so worked up over anyone like this. I don't think...I don't think it was helping his condition.'

'Oh God,' Ianto felt sick, he had only just found him, what if Jack died, how would he cope? Rhys smoothly bought the limo to a stop at the entrance to the private wing and Ianto was out of the car before the handbrake was on. Throwing a swift, 'thanks, Rhys' over his shoulder, he shot through the doors, yelling Jack's name. The severe looking woman on the reception desk fixed him with a glare, 'can I help you?' she asked in a icy tone.

'Umm, yeah,' Ianto pulled himself together, 'Jack Harkness, what room please?'

The ice maiden turned to her computer screen, 'what name is it?'

Ianto rolled his eyes, 'Jack Harkness.'

'Your name,' said the receptionist irritably

'Oh, it's Jones, Ianto Jones.'

There was some keyboard tapping and then, 'OK Mr Jones, you are on the approved list, Room 413 on the fourth floor.'

Ianto was already in the lift. The receptionist scowled, 'you're welcome.' she told the empty room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thursday night**

Ianto forced himself to walk calmly and slowly down the hospital corridor. Room 413 had a very large man standing outside it with "security" written all over him.

Ianto stood and looked at the security guard who gazed levelly back at him, 'Can I help you, sir?'

'My name is Ianto Jones; I'm on the list of approved visitors.'

The huge guy pulled a smart phone out of his pocket and checked some kind of list, 'Ianto Jones, OK, in you go.'

Slowly Ianto entered the room; it didn't look like a hospital room, it was more like a swanky hotel suite. The walls were painted in a soothing lilac colour and decorated with abstract paintings in muted colours of blues and greens, the overall atmosphere was calm and peaceful. There was a large comfortable looking sofa with two matching armchairs. A door off to Ianto's left clearly led to an en-suite bathroom. Ianto supposed that this was the kind of room you got if you were a big star and had private health care as part of your job. Eventually Ianto had to look at the man in the bed and his heart almost broke. Jack was lying so still, Ianto had never seen him so still usually the guy was like a perpetual motion machine. He pulled a chair up to the bedside and took hold of Jack's hand; he gazed at the unconscious man's face, a thin line of steri-strips held a nasty looking gash on his forehead closed; long dark lashes spread across the top of Jack's cheeks and his lips were slightly parted as he breathed quietly. Ianto gently brushed Jack's cheek, 'oh cariad,' he said softly, 'what have you done to yourself?'

'That's right,' a tall slim nurse entered the room and began to check the readouts on the machines that were monitoring Jack's condition, 'chat away to him, give him something to follow back.'

Ianto frowned,' is that really the case or is it just something people like you tell us to give us hope whilst we wait for a miracle?'

The nurse, his badge identified him as Steve Jackson, smiled, 'well, thanks to the fact the morons who run this hospital don't routinely employ people who speak Galactic Common, your..erm...friend?...has been lightly sedated.' he moved past Ianto and closed the door to the room before sitting on the side of the bed, facing Ianto. He lowered his voice, 'look I probably shouldn't be telling you this but I can see what he means to you and he made it very clear what you mean to him.' Ianto didn't even bother to correct Steve's impression that he and Jack were a long established couple he just held Jack's hand even tighter; Steve smiled and continued, 'his MRI was OK, it looks like he hit that shipping container with a hell of a whack and he kinda...'Steve waved his hands around vaguely, '...wobbled his brain about a bit. He must have a incredibly thick skull because it could have been much worse. As it is, he'll be fine, he needs to rest to allow the swelling to go down. The sedation will help with that a bit but it wasn't really necessary – he was confused because of the brain trauma and the only context he had for making sense of the situation in which he found himself was the Time Agent universe he had been inhabiting at the time of the accident. He was screaming in Galactic Common for them to let him go.' Steve gave a snort of laughter, 'they thought he had damaged his speech centre, idiots. So talk to him, let him hear English, help to ground him.'

Ianto smiled at Steve, 'I'm very grateful for you and your linguistic skills. If not for you I would not have known about Jack's accident. I can't thank you enough.'

Steve stood up and patted Ianto's hand, 'Well, let's score one for the nerds, eh? Just get me an autograph when he's better.'

'I'll do my best'

Steve opened the door and paused, 'I saw the look in his eyes when he thought you might leave him – he loves you very much Mr Jones. Talk to him, hearing your voice will calm him and help him heal.'

For a brief while after Nurse Jackson had left Ianto sat stunned, _Jack loves me? How can that be? We have only known each other for four days!_ Jack groaned and Ianto's attention snapped back to the bed, Jack's eyes were moving behind his eye lids and he was clearly struggling to wake up. Taking and deep breath Ianto clasped Jack's hand between both of his own and began to speak.

'Jack, I don't know if you can hear me but the nerdy nurse told me that I should talk to you so I will.' He paused to gather his thoughts and continued, 'I'm not much of a talker and I've never had massive amounts of friends. ' He huffed a small laugh, ' I know I kinda cut myself from what friends I did have after the Lisa incident, it was I like a built a wall to keep everyone out so I would never be hurt like that again. I kidded myself I was better off like that and that I was, well not happy exactly but content at least. In reality I was living a very isolated and solitary life until one day a loud American pushed his way onto my bus, into my life and into my heart. Some people, and my parents would have been two of them, would say that you can't fall in love in only four days. I think I would agree with that because I think I fell a little in love with you on that first day when you tricked me into telling you my name by calling me "Tiger Pants". That pleased little smile you gave when you thought you had the better of me was so endearing, so adorable I thought about it and you all day.' Ianto paused and stroked the back of Jack's hand, 'my nain, though, she wouldn't be surprised at how quickly I recognised you as someone I could be in love with. She always said she knew my granddad was the one for her the very first moment that she saw him, they were married for sixty three years and died together in their sleep in the same night.' He brushed his stinging eyes against his shoulder, 'I miss my nain,' he told the moribund figure, 'she would have loved you, she had the same vibrant love of life as you do. She would have approved of how happy you make me, how richer my life has been just by knowing...by loving...you.' He gave another little laugh, 'that's something else my parents would not understand, they would say it is not possible to fall in love with a man, they would say it's unnatural and wrong but you made me recognise the source of some vague feelings I'd had in the past and hadn't understood at the time. Tim who was my best friend all through secondary school, Dan at university, the guy at the corner shop; I noticed them all but I assumed that everyone had little crushes like that from time to time, I told myself it didn't mean anything. Not one of them gave me the swarms of butterflies that you did the first and every time I looked at you. Last night when you spent all evening kissing me...well...that was the single most brilliant night of my life – I was happy for the first time for ages and you did that for me – I didn't want it to end. I don't want us to end, I want to you be my first male lover and my last, I want to go to sleep with you and wake up with you for as long as I can. . And I know, I know this is moving too quickly but I don't care, I know what I feel and I know it's real. You have turned my world upside down and I love it...like I love you'

Bright blue eyes captured Ianto's gaze as Jack stirred and woke up, 'Yan?'

Ianto gave a broad smile, 'hello, Jack'

'Bi ata hom?' **(where am I)**

Ianto's heart sank, clearly Jack's brain was still scrambled if he was still speaking Galactic Common, 'I don't understand Cariad, can you speak to me in English?'

'Manash ka-ah.' Jack shrugged, no mean feat when lying down, 'tu pret iliki. Esh-sh-ka' **(it doesn't matter. You are here. Thank you** )

Ianto felt his eyes fill with tears, 'please Jack, please try to talk to me so that I can understand.'

Jack reached up and gently wiped the tears from Ianto cheek, 'oh criata kres, lo amo. Mi amo tu, arratay' he said softly **(Oh don't cry, my love. I love you, so much)**

Ianto only had to look into Jack's sincere blue eyes to interpret what the confused man had just said to him. He leant forward and placed a gentle kiss on Jack's cheek. Jack smiled and touched the place with his finger tips.

The moment was broken by a tap on the door and the re-entry of Steve Jackson. 'Oh good, Mr Harkness, you are back with us.' he bustled to Jack's side and began to carry out head injury observations and helping Jack to sit up. He gestured to a bundle he had placed at the foot of the bed, 'those are for you,' he told Ianto, as he rearranged Jack's pillows to make him more comfortable. 'You look like a man who plans to be here all night and that Armani is too delicious to sleep in.'

Ianto lifted a set of scrubs from the pile that Steve had bought for him with a gesture of appreciation, 'very thoughtful of you,' he said, 'thank you.'

'No problem,' Steve smoothed down Jack's bedding.

'Well,' Ianto cleared his throat, 'I'll just go and ...er...'

'Ni'renta' croaked Jack.

'That means no,' translated Steve, helpfully

Ianto turned to Jack and raised an inquisitorial eyebrow, Jack gave a shy grin, 'tu pret quiariat,' he said, 'Mi senet a resurvey tu'

Steve chuckled as Ianto turned to glare at him. The nurse cleared his throat and blushed, 'he said "you are gorgeous. I want to watch you" I think he wants you to get changed here.' he ran an appreciative eye over Ianto's tall slim form, 'can't blame him.'

Ianto scowled at both men and turned towards the bathroom, 'I'll be back in a minute.'

'Cavalsha' **(crap )** said two disappointed voices from behind him.

When Ianto emerged from the bathroom, Steve was, once more, checking Jack's vitals and Jack seemed to have once more lapsed into sleep. Hastily stowing his clothes in the wardrobe, Ianto resumed his seat and took hold of Jack's hand once more. Steve gave him a reassuring smile, 'he's drifted off again. It's nothing to worry about, he will be like this for the next few hours, brief periods of lucidity followed by prolonged periods of sleep.'

'Lucidity?'

Steve laughed, 'OK I'll give you that one but he IS lucid, you know, just not in any language that is recognisable on this planet.' He looked at Ianto who was clearly settled at Jack's side for the duration and he placed a friendly hand on the young man's tense shoulder, 'he will be OK, Mr Jones. The more you talk to him the quicker you will get him back.'

Ianto felt bad that he had dismissed the nurse as a weirdo nerd, he was in fact compassionate and professional and had been nothing but kind to Jack and Ianto. He smiled up at Steve. 'Thank you.'

'Just doing my job,' said Steve. He opened a cabinet and pulled out a couple of pillows and a spare duvet. He gestured to a sofa that was against one of the walls, 'that pulls out into a sofa bed,' he said, 'try and get some rest, Mr Jones. You won't be any good to him if you are exhausted.' He glanced at his watch, 'I'm on duty for the rest of the night so I will be in and out on a regular basis and I'll try not to disturb you, but if you or he need anything, just come to the nurse's station by the lift, OK?'

'I will.' Ianto had already transferred his entire attention to the sleeping man in the bed but then he turned as Steve was leaving, 'how do I say, "please,come back to me" in Galactic Common' he asked

Steve thought for a second, 'de'aster xionic aee mi'

As he closed the door he heard a soft Welsh voice begging, 'Jack, come back to me please. De'aster xionic aee mi. Os gwelwch yn dda , cariad , os gwelwch yn dda'


	7. Chapter 7

**Friday Morning**

Ianto woke with a stiff neck someone, _probably Steve Jackson_ he thought, had draped the duvet over his shoulders and managed to slide a pillow under his head whilst he had been sleeping. Jack was still asleep or unconscious or whatever but he had Ianto's hand in a strong grasp. The sound of the door opening quietly made Ianto jerk his head, stifling a groan as his cramped muscles protested. Steve Jackson stood there, looking younger in his outdoor clothing, 'I'm heading off duty now,' he told Ianto in a low tone, 'I'm back on at nine tonight so I'll see you then?'

Ianto gave a weary smile, 'yeah, thanks for all your help, Steve. Sleep well.'

Steve rummaged in his messenger bag and pulled out a battered book. 'I got my partner Dan to bring this in,' he said,' he always picks me up after a night shift, he doesn't think I'm safe to drive.' He rolled his eyes, 'honestly, you back into one small wall after a particularly bad 12 hour shift and suddenly you are not safe to drive! Anyway...I thought you might find it useful.' he dropped it on the bed.

Ianto reached across, pulled the book closer and broke into laughter, 'Galactic Common/English dictionary – brilliant!'

Jack stirred and his grip on Ianto's fingers tightened, two blues eyes looked blearily into his own, 'Ianto? Krieta te-mi?'

Ianto's heart sank, he had hoped that Jack would be intelligible after an uninterrupted nights rest but clearly that was being too optimistic. He leafed through the dictionary Steve had left with him until he found _Krieta - What_ taking a guess that Jack was asking what had happened Ianto said 'You are in hospital.'

Jack frowned 'Opitale?'

Ianto nodded, he didn't need a dictionary for that one. 'There was an accident. You were hurt' Jack looked confused and Ianto began flicking though his dictionary once more, here it was _accident_ Ianto pointed at the word saying, ' h'poitew' he referred to the book again and found the word for _injured_. He tapped his head and said 'scree'

'Oh' Jack seemed to be fading again and his eyes closed sleepily.

'He's going to be OK, Ianto,' said Steve reassuringly, 'I know it's scary and confusing for you at the moment but he will be alright.'

'Yeah, I know,' Ianto sounded uncertain even to himself. He hesitated then said, 'Steve, no-one has been in since I got here last night, does Jack not have any family?'

Steve looked sombre, 'He has parents in Palm Springs in the States. I spoke to them last night.'

'Oh. Are they flying over then?'

Steve pulled a face, 'I have to be professionally non-judgemental,' he said.

'But...'

'But the first response to getting a phone call from a hospital is rarely "I have no son" and complete disinterest when the reason for the call is spelt out.'

'Oh Jack.' Ianto turned to stroke the forehead of the, once more, sleeping man.

'You are a good friend to him,' said Steve softly, 'he is lucky to have you.'

'We are lucky to have each other' said Ianto his eye firmly fixed on Jack.

There was a small silence, then 'Oh! I almost forgot,' Steve thrust a polystyrene box at Ianto, 'I got you some breakfast from the staff canteen. You have to look after yourself as well as him.' He gave an enormous yawn and a small wave and disappeared.

Ianto opened the box, there was a full Welsh breakfast inside including eggs, bacon, beans, potato cakes, fried bread and toast; the growling of his stomach reminded him that he hadn't eaten since lunchtime the day before. He glanced once more at the man in the bed; Jack seemed to be deeply and peaceful asleep so Ianto reluctantly released his hand and moved to the table and began to eat.

* * *

A couple of hours later, having polished off breakfast and snatched a quick shower, Ianto was back, in a clean pair of scrubs, at Jack's side. He was grateful that he never went anywhere without his Kindle; he was sitting on the bed alongside Jack who had snuggled up against him. Ianto was reading 'The Eustace Diamonds' aloud to him. At the end of the chapter, Ianto glanced down at Jack's face, innocent and beautiful in sleep.

'I hope you don't mind me reading this to you,' he said softly nuzzling Jack's soft hair, 'I love Victorian fiction and Trollope is my favourite...well him and Hardy, but Hardy is a bit depressing especially in situations like this one.' He paused, 'not that I've been in this situation before; that's another first for you, Jack Harkness.' Jack stirred and his blue eyes locked on to Ianto's briefly and for a second both comprehension and joy gleamed there. 'Jack?' Ianto felt a surge of hope but the moment was broken as the door opened and a small dark woman in a white coat bustled into the room. It didn't need the bevy of medical acolytes who trailed in her wake to help Ianto recognise her as the person in charge; she had the right air of expertise and arrogance.

'Mr..' she glanced at the i-pad in her hand, 'Harkness, yes?'

'Miyaten'

'Hmm' the doctor glanced at the i-pad once more, 'still only communicating in galactic common, I see.' she finally seemed to notice Ianto who was still sitting on the bed. 'Who are you?' Ianto moved to stand up but Jack let out a small mew of distress and pulled him closer. The doctor waved a hand, 'please stay where you are Mr..?'

'Jones, Ianto Jones.'

'Mr Jones, I am Dr Stephanie Fox, I'm a consultant neurologist and I am in charge of Mr Harkness' treatment. May I ask what your relationship is to Mr Harkness?'

Ianto paused, he wasn't sure how to answer; what was he to Jack? Suddenly Jack, who had been following the conversation with a frown of concentration on his face, spoke up, 'Ashami' he threaded his fingers through Ianto's and lifted their joined hands for Dr Fox to see, 'Ashami' he said again.

'Mr Harkness,' said Stephanie slowly and loudly, 'I can't understand you.'

Ianto had been flicking through his faithful dictionary, 'Ashami' he said triumphantly, 'it means,...oh...it means sweetheart.' He turned and smiled at Jack who smiled back

Stephanie cleared her throat in a pointed manner, 'yes, well that's lovely' she said before turning her attention back to Jack, 'how are you feeling today, Jack?'

Jack stared at her, 'mi yofi' **(I'm OK)**

Stephanie made a note on her pad, 'still not speaking English eh? But, am I correct in thinking that you are understanding me better than last night?'

There was a short hiatus before Jack replied 'Mi zy-kyto ketsat' **(I understand a little)**

Stephanie looked at Ianto who was once more leafing through the dictionary, 'zy-kyto...erm that means understand and er, ketsat means.. little. He understands a little.'

'Good, that's good,' Dr Fox smiled at Jack. She turned to the group of medics standing respectfully behind her. 'This gentleman is an actor who had the misfortune to be caught on the edge of an explosive special effect which blew him head first into a shipping container whilst filming down by the docks.' She taped the screen of her tablet, 'I've sent you all his CT scan. Who can tell me what this it shows and what the treatment and prognosis is likely to be?' A ferret faced man stepped forward confidently and Stephanie smiled, 'Dr Harper, I take it that, as usual, you have some thoughts.'

The man cleared his throat, 'the CT scan shows oedema secondary to contra-coup. I would suggest rest and monitoring. The swelling should go down with time.' his eyes flickered across the information on the screen and he continued, 'I note he was disorientated and confused last night and required light sedation. The records show garbled speech but Nurse Jackson recognised that he was speaking in galactic common and was able to calm him further. If his comprehension is not improved by this afternoon I would suggest another CT scan to rule out any over looked bleeding or damage '

Dr Fox was nodding approvingly. One of the other medics raised a hesitant hand, 'What's galactic common?' she asked

'Mr Harkness is the star of a show called Time Agent, according to Nurse Jackson,' said Stephanie, 'our theory is he is clinging to the last situation that made sense to him. Fine' she slapped the cover back on her i-pad, 'we will keep Mr Harkness for another day of observation and Owen can come back this afternoon to review his progress.' She turned to Dr Harper and he nodded his acquiescence 'CT scan him again if he there is no improvement.' Her eyes flickered to Ianto's, 'do you have any questions Mr Jones?'

Ianto shook his head, 'I don't think so, thanks Doctor.'"

Dr Fox checked Jack's notes once more, 'I see his next of kin won't be coming in,' she said tonelessly. She looked into Jack's eyes 'Do you have anyone else you want us to call?' Jack frowned then shook his head with a blank expression – obviously he did not understand. Dr Fox tried again, 'is there someone other than your parents you want us to record as next of kin?' The frown deepened as Jack was clearly struggling to comprehend what Stephanie was asking. Ianto was busily thumbing through the invaluable dictionary once more, 'Umm, what about "Do'yapi"? It means er...clan member. It's the closest I can find' Stephanie rolled her eyes and addressed herself to Jack, 'Do'yapi?'

Jack blinked at her and then he smiled and lifted his hand which was still linked with Ianto's. 'Yan, do'yapi' ' he said, 'Yan, Yan, Yan' Stephanie smiled and made the necessary adjustment to Jack's records, 'very well My Harkness. It is done.'

The girl who had asked the question about galactic common leaned into the man next to her and whispered, 'his parents sound horrible, who wouldn't come if their son was injured?'

'Non judgemental, Dr Jones. We keep our opinions to ourselves' snapped Stephanie and the young medic blushed and looked away.

The grip on his hand tightened and turning in surprise, Ianto felt a spasm of pain at the forlorn look on Jack's face; he had understood that alright. He squeezed Jack's hand in response and unselfconsciously dropped a light kiss on his temple. 'He doesn't need his parents. I'm staying' he said firmly, 'I'll be here until you say he can go home. He won't be alone.'

Dr Fox smiled with understanding, 'Good,' she said, 'your presence can only be beneficial, Mr Jones.'

* * *

 **Friday evening**

Ianto could not believe how spending an entire day sitting on a bed reading could be so exhausting; Jack still spent most of the time asleep, waking occasionally to swallow sips of water and to eat a light lunch. Around two o'clock Ianto helped him make his way unsteadily to the bathroom to use the facilities and have a quick shower. Jack's balance was still a bit wonky so Ianto found him a chair to sit in, stripped quickly and, joining him under the warm spray, gently washed Jack's body clean of the grime and muck left over from the docks. Jack sat quietly, eyes closed, revelling in Ianto's careful touch. Ianto was trying to concentrate simply on the task in hand but being so close to Jack's naked body was playing havoc with both his imagination and his body.

Ianto was kneeling on the floor of the shower washing Jack's feet. He carefully rested Jack's foot on his thigh and was tenderly dabbing at the numerous graze and bruises that were the souvenirs of his accident. He felt a gentle touch on his hair and looked up to see Jack staring at him with tears in his eyes. 'Tu pret quiariat' **(you are beautiful)** said Jack quietly.

Ianto blushed at the emotion in Jack's voice, 'Jack...I...'

Resting his hands on Ianto's shoulders Jack got to his feet and then grasped Ianto's upper arms and pulled him upright too. With his eyes locked on Ianto's, Jack took the young man's hand placed it upon his own erect cock. 'Plesh-aret tu **(touch yourself)'** he said in a low growl that made Ianto's cock twitch against his own palm, 'Mi senet a resurvey tu **(I want to watch you)** ' He sank back down on the chair, his eyes fixed on Ianto's erection.

Ianto stood helpless, his breath coming in harsh gasps, he wanted to comply buy the heat of Jack's lust filled gaze left him unable to move. Jack reached out a trembling hand and entwining his fingers with Ianto's took his cock in their joint grasp. Ianto's eyes fluttered closed, this was the first time another man had touched him so intimately. He gave a small moan as his cock was stimulated almost to the point of pain by Jack's clever fingers; just when he thought he could not take any more Jack leant forward and sucked the head of his cock into the warm, moistness of his mouth and that was all it took. With a loud yell Ianto spilled his release into Jack's willing throat; his orgasm was made all the more intense by the feeling of Jack coming in hot spurts over Ianto's legs and feet. The thought that he had made Jack come so hard simply by allowing him to watch him and touch him made Ianto feel so powerful. Sinking back down to his knees so that he was face to face with Jack once more, Ianto rested their foreheads together as he tried to catch his breath, 'That was the most...wow' he panted. Jack smiled and traced a finger around Ianto's lips, trailing it down his throat and resting his hand over the young man's pounding heart, 'Ashami' he whispered. Even if he hadn't looked the word up earlier Ianto would not need a translation, the meaning was clear. 'Cariad' replied Ianto, softly.

* * *

Once Ianto had helped Jack dress, selecting clothing from the thoughtfully provided pile of scrubs Steve had stashed in the room, they had returned to the bed and Jack had once more drifted off. Dr Harper had called in as promised and, to Ianto's annoyance insisted on waking Jack who had been extremely grumpy and uncooperative refusing to even attempt to speak anything other than galactic common, launching an incomprehensible tirade at both Ianto and the irascible medic. Finally Ianto lost his patience, 'Jack,' he snapped, 'Dr Harper is trying to help you and so am I. Now if you have something to say to me, then say it in a language I can understand. That gives you an option of English, Welsh, French or Japanese but not, and I cannot stress this to you enough, not galactic bloody common, OK?'

Jack looked shame faced and muttered 'OK, sorry.'

Ianto and Dr Harper shared a look and then the medic said 'Can you tell me how you are feeling, Jack?'

'Mi yofi.' Ianto sighed but Jack opened his mouth again, 'I'm OK'

Dr Haper's rather dour face broke into a grin, 'well done, Mr Harkness. I'll be back in the morning to check on your progress.' He turned to Ianto, 'it looks like things are sorting themselves out so we will hold off the MRI for the moment.' He nodded to both men, 'see you tomorrow'

Once the door had closed behind Harper Ianto pulled Jack into a scorching kiss, 'well done, cariad. That's really good.'

Jack yawned, 'lohnark' he gave a rueful shrug and tried again, 'tired, so tired' He rested his head on Ianto's shoulder.

* * *

Ianto was partly dozing himself when the door burst open and three strangers streamed into the room.

'Oh my god, Jack!' a dark haired women with a Welsh accent rushed up to the bed elbowing Ianto out of the way as she pulled the half asleep Jack into her arms. A short blonde haired man settled himself on the other side of the bed and licked the side of Jack's neck. Confused Ianto backed away and found himself standing next to a small Japanese woman who stuck her hand out, 'hi' she said,, 'Toshiko Sato. I'm Jack's manager, and you would be...?'

'Ianto Jones.'

'Oh my god! You are the man on the bus,' exclaimed Toshiko

Ianto smiled, 'I suppose I am'

Tosh threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly, 'Jack has not stopped talking about you for the last month,' she said, 'firstly it was the gorgeous man he had seen when out running and then he came up with this mad idea of catching the bus with you every day.' She cast an affectionate glance at the bed where Jack was struggling to disentangle himself from the combined embrace of the other two visitors. 'You have made him so happy, Mr Jones and Jack...he deserves happiness.'

'Yeah,' agreed Ianto, 'I'm starting to see that. Er...Ms Sato, who are those people.' The brunette appeared to have her tongue inside Jack's ear and the blonde man was attempting to insinuate his hand under the bed clothes in the vicinity of Jack's dick.

'Please, call me Tosh,' smiled the diminutive women, then her face changed, 'John, Gwen, put the TV star down and move away from the bed.'

'Oh but Toshi,' whined the blonde man at the same time as the brunette pouted, 'we are just happy he's OK'

Tosh looked at Jack who was gazing at Ianto, 'Well, I don't think he is yours to play with, any more.' she said, 'you wanted to see if he was OK...' ('Took you long enough to show up,' muttered Ianto sotto voce) '...and you have now seen that he is, so you can go now.' Two petulant faces stared at her and Tosh's face hardened further, 'go on shoo.'

'Bye, Jack' John leant over and placed a less than innocent kiss on Jack's lips that lasted decidedly too long and used entirely too much tongue for Ianto's comfort. Tosh smiled as she felt him bristle beside her growling softly, she liked this guy already. John had finally unglued his mouth from Jack's and Gwen was hovering waiting for her chance to lip lock with the stunned man.

'Enough!' yelled Ianto, surprising everyone, not least of all himself,' I don't know who you people are or what right you think you have to crawl all over my boyfriend like a couple of sluts but Jack has been here for nearly forty-eight hours and as far as I know not one of you has bothered to find out how he is. So in my book that means you are rubbish friends, or colleagues or whatever you are...'

'Co-stars' put in Gwen indignantly

'Also withs' corrected Tosh from the sidelines. She gestured, 'John Hart and Gwen Cooper. They are bit players on the show.'

'Hey...'

'Hang on now...' John and Gwen's indignant voices blended in a cacophony of resentment

'I don't care' roared Ianto, 'I care about this man, he needs peace and normality in which to recover and you are not helping. Get out, Get out now'

'Jack?' Gwen batted her eyelashes at the man in the bed who had been watching events unfold with wide eyes, 'who do you want to stay with you?' She rummaged in her large bag and produced a bottle of champagne, 'we have medicine.'

'Ianto , Tosh, stay' stuttered Jack, 'John, Gwen, go'

'Fine' John and Gwen flounced out of the room making everyone who was left smile with relief.

'Sorry about those two,' said Tosh, 'they got themselves into the limo before Rhys could stop them.'

'Who are they?' asked Ianto again, 'and what's an...also with?

'You know' said Tosh, 'you see it on the credits "Starring Jack Harkness, also with John Hart and Gwen Cooper" Also withs.' She shrugged looking askance at Jack, 'They had recurring roles in the show and recurring roles in Jack's bed at one time.'

Ianto shuddered and Jack looked embarrassed. Tosh laughed, she went over to the bed and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, 'you behave for Ianto,' she said, 'let me handle Gwen and John.' Jack nodded mutely and Ianto grinned.

'If you can't I don't know who could,' he said.

In the end Tosh had stayed for quite a while, she and Ianto really bonded whilst Jack sat silent watching the only two people he counted as true friends become friends with each other.


	8. Chapter 8

**Saturday Morning**

Jack Harkness woke up at about 4.30 on Saturday morning with the lingering remnants of a pounding headache, a numb arm, a clear mind for the first time in about 72 hours and a sense of relief that he could think clearly in something other than Galactic Common. He lay very still trying to sort out the events of the previous night in his head. He didn't remember much about the accident but he did remember believing that he was being held by members of the Time Agency who, for some reason of their own, were trying to stopping him keeping his date with Ianto Jones. He had struggled to make them understand how important it was that he be allowed to keep the appointment, he also remembered that the pretty man, named Steve, had been able to understand him and had tried to calm him by reassuring him that Ianto was on his way and would be with him soon. Jack blushed as he realised that he told Steve how important Ianto was and how much Jack loved him; he could only hope that Steve had said nothing to Ianto - he didn't want to scare him away. He could still recall the sense relief and peace that had swept through him when Ianto's soft Welsh tones had permeated through his sedative and trauma scrambled wits drawing him back to reality. He smiled as he remembered Ianto insisting that Jack talk to him in a language he understood – there was a passion and a fire there that Ianto clearly kept hidden but Jack couldn't wait to see it again, preferably in the bedroom.

Ianto had been so loving and so caring; Jack had hardly been able to believe his luck. Despite their very strained relationship, the fact his parents were so unconcerned about his accident that they were not even bothering to fly over had hurt and hearing Ianto fiercely proclaim that he was staying with Jack until he was well enough to be discharged had embedded Jack's love for the surprising Welshman even deeper in his heart.

Jack nuzzled affectionately against Ianto's head; the young man was even more amazing than Jack had allowed himself to hope. Even those two dipshits John and Gwen hadn't fazed him; Ianto's little possessive display had also pleased Jack inordinately. Furthermore, Tosh, who's opinion Jack had a great deal of respect for, obviously liked Ianto a lot and the feeling seemed to be mutual. Jack had been content to lay back quietly in his bed and watch as Tosh and Ianto laughed about the mad show biz life Jack led, their friendly banter helping drag him back to reality, even though he was having to concentrate very hard to understand the language they were speaking, translating from Galactic common in his head. From time to time, Jack let his attention wander as he replayed their encounter in the shower. His fingers twitched as he recall the feel of their linked hands as they had both stroked the Ianto to completion and he could feel the glorious sensation of the spongy head of Ianto's dick against his lips. He smiled again at the memory of the look of blissful surprise and pride on Ianto's face as he had spilled hot spunk over his feet as Ianto simultaneously came over their con-joined fingers.

Once Tosh had left, kissing them both affectionately as she did so, Ianto had turned to Jack with a seductive smile. 'Well now, Mr Harkness, you have had quite a day.' and he moved to sit at Jack's side running a teasing finger down Jack's chest. Jack knew what he had in mind and took Ianto's fingers in a gentle grasp whilst shaking his head.

'Oh' Ianto blushed bright red, 'I just thought...after the shower earlier...I thought...'

'I know' said Jack hesitantly, English was coming back to him but it was still an effort to communicate, 'but that was a mistake.'

'Right,' Ianto swallowed painfully and began to scramble away from Jack, 'Well, you are obviously on the mend now so I best just...'

'No!' Jack grasped Ianto's hand in a panic, 'No, I meant, well, I meant what I said the other day at your house, I want our first time together to be special, not on your sofa, not in a crappy hospital room – even if it is costing £2000 a night. I want to take my time, explore you, seduce you properly, teach you and learn from you without worrying about who is going to walk through the door. I shouldn't have behaved as I did in the shower, but I was still a bit confused and you were so beautiful and so kind to me I couldn't help myself. Please, tell me you understand, please.' And, gods bless him; Ianto had understood and contented himself with climbing into bed with Jack and holding him in a strong embrace until they had both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

In fact Ianto still was asleep, curled against Jack's side, looking unbearably young and beautiful in the early morning light. The stress and concern which had been etched on his face since he had burst into Jack's hotel room had been erased by sleep and he just looked beautiful and innocent lying in the circle of Jack's arm.

Jack dropped a soft kiss on the sleeping boy's head, 'I heard you talking to me when I was out of it,' he said softly, 'I must thank you for that. It really help to ground me, helped me begin to get a grasp on where I was and what was happening to me. I wish I had been able to meet your Nain, she sounds brilliant. I think she would have understood our situation. I know you think this thing between us is moving too quickly but I know how I feel, and from what you were saying I think you feel the same. I love you Ianto Jones.' he hesitated for a second or two then continued, 'I heard what you said about my parents, about how I didn't need them because you would be staying with me; I can't remember the last time any one cared about me like that, certainly not my mom and dad.' He sighed, 'gods, this is harder than I thought but I really want you to know about my situation. I knew I was gay by about the age of eleven, when I was fifteen I told my parents. It didn't go well, my father wanted to throw me out of the house, it was only the fact that he was head of Paediatric Surgery at the local hospital and that my mother was head of Child Protection Services in our town that stopped him. The scandal would have ruined them both, two people so concerned about children discarding their own son because he didn't fit their ideas of what was acceptable. Instead they convinced themselves that it was some kind of phase I was going through or that I was being "corrupted" by someone at school.' Jack gave a quiet laugh, 'I had an older friend named David, he was a year ahead of me and had been out for a couple of years and his parent had been so understanding. David used to talk to me and try to help me make sense of my feelings. My parents thought he had somehow talked me into being gay so they put me in lockdown. That meant they took me to school and picked me up each afternoon, no extra-curricula activities, no hanging with my friends – particularly David. It was pretty much total isolation. My mom had talked to the teachers about my "problem behaviour" so I was watched every second of the day, they even paid my younger brother to spy on me. The only person on my side was Ms Piper, the drama teacher, she helped me fill out applications to universities and she drove me to my audition at Stanford University. She was so proud when I was accepted on a full scholarship; my father said it was the only possible job for a faggot like me and my mother said she wished I had died at birth rather than disgrace them as I was planning to. They both made it clear that, as far as they were concerned I was dead to them and that I had no claims on them at all. They just kept yelling at me, demanding I refuse the scholarship, change who I was, earn their trust again. They were spewing so much hatred and vitriol I didn't know what to do so I locked myself in my bedroom and I phoned Ms Piper. She came immediately, tore through my parents like a tornado and had me packed and out of the house in less than an hour. I stayed with Ms Piper for three weeks and she drove me to Stanford in the September and I never heard from my parents again.'

Ianto shifted in his sleep and threw his arm across Jack's chest with a soft sigh of satisfaction; Jack gave the sleeping man a warm smile and continued. 'Things changed when it became obvious that Time Agent was going to be massive. I was cast more or less straight out of college and as soon as it hit the screens the press and media were all over it and people in the know were talking about me as the next big thing – it was a crazy time. I had stayed in touch with Ms Piper, it mattered to me that I made her proud, so as soon as we wrapped filming on season one I went home to see her.' Jack gave a small sob and buried his face in Ianto's hair, ' Oh Yan, she was so sick, she had been diagnosed with ovarian cancer, we had been writing to each other at least twice a week and she had never once mentioned it in any of her e-mails that she was ill. I should have suspected something when she kept making excuses not to Skype, she didn't want me to see how ill she had become; she said she didn't want to affect my focus. She was in some crappy care facility, teachers health care insurance was not top quality. I had more money than I had ever had in my entire life before so I was able to take her out of the nursing centre and get her back to her own home. Somehow my parents found out that I was covering her medical bills and paying for full time care; that was all the impetus they needed to finally get in touch with me.' Jack gave another tiny sob and pulled Ianto closer to his side, 'When the letter from my mother reached me for a second or two I really believed that they were reaching out to me, that I had finally managed to do something right, to be the son they wanted.' Jack gave a bitter laugh, 'they wanted money, said I owed them, threatened to tell my "secret" to the gutter press – can you believe that?'

Ianto stirred and Jack felt soft lips press against his neck, 'what did you do, Cariad?'

Jack tensed, 'how long have you been awake?'

He could feel Ianto smile against his skin, 'from 'I love you Ianto Jones' and, just for the record I love you too Jack Harkness.' There was a prolonged pause whilst Jack reacquainted himself with Ianto's lips and Ianto sneakily inserted the tip of his tongue into the side of Jack's mouth. Eventually they drew apart and Ianto rested his forehead against Jack's shoulder, 'if you thought i was asleep, why did you tell your story?'

Jack shrugged, 'I'm an actor, I'm used to rehearsing'

Ianto gave a small chuckle and kissed Jack's neck, 'You really are a drama queen,' he said affectionately and there was a pause in the conversation as Jack availed himself of Ianto's mouth, once more.

'So,' said Ianto after a few minutes, 'how did you respond to your vile parents?'

Jack gave a sad little laugh, 'I sent them a copy of the biographical information from my agent which said I was abandoned by my parents as a teenager and that I was encouraged and supported in my career by my drama teacher Rose Piper who was the best mother I never had and then I did several top chat shows in the US and the UK and came out as gay to the whole world'

'Brilliant.' Ianto gave Jack a squeeze, then he sobered, 'What happened to Ms Piper?'

Jack rested his cheek on the top of Ianto's head and blinked hard, 'She died four weeks after I got her home.'

'Oh Jack, I'm so sorry.'

Jack gave a small sniff, 'Don't be. She died in her own home on a beautiful summer's day, in her own garden with both her cats on the bed with her. All of her friends were with her and she floated away from this life on the sounds of music and laughter with a glass of champagne in her hand.'

There was a small silence while Jack struggled to get his emotions under control and Ianto soothingly hummed against the skin of his chest. The moment was broken when the door opened and Steve Jackson entered.

'Well, don't you two look cosy?' he said with a smile.

Ianto disentangled himself from Jack's embrace and sat up, 'Hi' he said, 'I wondered if you were on duty last night, I thought you would come in and say hello.'

Steve blushed, 'there was quite a party going on in here when I came on duty, seemed rude to intrude. Then when I looked in later, you were both fast asleep.'

Ianto turned to Jack, 'Jack, this is Steve. We owe him a lot, he was the one who got Rhys to come get me.'

Jack frowned, he remembered this man. 'Steve...Jackson isn't it?'

Steve's smile broadened, 'Miyaten' then he caught himself, 'sorry speaking to you in galactic common is helping is it?'

'It's not a problem, I'm thinking in English again,' said Jack, 'but I believe I owe you a big thank you, you and your xeno- linguistic talents,'. Ianto was fascinated to watch a wave of red sweep up Steve's neck and face.

'Just doing my Job, Mr Harkness,' he said as he busied himself check Jack's vitals and reading the notes from the day before. He looked up with a grin, 'look as if you will be out of here tomorrow if you continue to improve at the rate you are doing, well done' He grinned at Jack and Ianto, 'can I get you two some breakfast before I head off?'

Jack gave the eager young nurse a friendly smile, 'only if you would be willing to joins us,' he said.

Steve hesitated and Ianto realised he knew why, 'invite Daniel too' he said, turning to explain to Jack, 'Daniel is Steve's partner he always collects Steve after a night shift.' Steve looked gratified that Ianto had remembered his ramblings even when he had been so worried about Jack.

'Ok then,' said Jack, 'breakfast for four.'

* * *

 **Early Saturday evening.**

Ianto was sitting on the surprising comfortable sofa waiting for Jack to emerge from the bathroom. Although Ianto had been more than willing to accompany Jack, purely to assist him (of course) Jack had insisted on showering alone. Jack had been in the bathroom for nearly forty five minutes and had it not been for the loud and melodic singing that was drifting through the door Ianto would have been concerned. The sound of the room door opening made Ianto swing round and he was relieved to see Toshiko standing there with Dr Harper following behind her.

Toshiko hugged Ianto as Harper made his way around the room checking charts and looking up notes on his tablet. Tosh smiled, 'How's our boy?'

Harper swung round, 'yes, I'd be interested to know that too,' he said.

'He's good,' reported Ianto. 'He says his mind is clear and he certainly seems able to understand and respond to English with no pauses as he translates in his head. He recognises people and remembers more or less what happened to him. He can manage to get around on his own again and his balance is back to normal' At that moment Jack appeared in the door of the bathroom, gloriously bare chested, hair still damp from his shower and Ianto somehow lost the power of coherent thought.

Oblivious to the effect he was having Jack strode into the room and offered his hand to Dr Harper, 'Owen Harper, I assume' he smiled, 'I believe I owe you a thank you for taking such good care of me.'

'Hmm' grumped the irascible medic, 'It's Dr Harper, actually and it's more of an apology you owe me I think.'

Jack's smile was boyish and charming, 'ah yes, I do remember having a bit of a rant at you Dr Harper,' he gave a self-conscious chuckle, 'it's lucky our bi-lingual Nurse Jackson wasn't around to translate – I'm afraid I was quite unforgivably rude. I do apologise, of course I would never have been so offensive had I been in my right mind.'

'Hmm,' said Harper as he moved around Jack to wash his hands, 'well jump up on the bed, Mr Harkness and let's have a look at you.' Jack scrambled onto the bed and Harper turned to glare at Toshiko and Ianto, ' this is not a spectator sport,' he snapped and Ianto and Tosh scurried out to wait in the corridor.

'Do you think he will say we can take Jack home?' asked Ianto anxiously

'Yeah, well about that...' Tosh trailed off uncomfortably

'Tosh?'

'Tosh cleared her throat, 'Jack has a penthouse apartment down on the quay; I called in on my way here to pick up some stuff for him. The place is surrounded by paparazzi. That moronic quim Cooper had leaked the details of Jack's accident to the local press and it was picked up by the London boys. The whole building is virtually under siege; I have no idea how we are going to get him inside. It might be better if they kept him in for a couple of days – just until all the press interest dies down.'

Ianto looked around, even though the place was decorated like a high priced hotel, there was still a vaguely antiseptic smell in the air and the subdued beep of machines; he didn't want to leave Jack there a moment longer than he had to. He made an instant decision, 'he can come back to mine,' he said, 'I can take care of him tonight. I don't have to be in work until midday tomorrow maybe you could check on him in the afternoon?'

Tosh pulled out her phone and checked her Sunday schedule, 'yeah I can do that, no problem.'

'Right, then' said Ianto decisively, 'if Harper will let us, we'll take him home to mine.'

Just at that moment the doctor himself stuck his head around the door, 'you two can come back now.'

Ianto and Tosh entered the room, Jack was sitting up on the bed smiling brilliantly, 'Dr Harper says I can go home.' he said happily

'When?' asked Tosh

'Any time he likes,' said Harper, he glanced at his watch, 'it's only 6.30 – he can go this evening if there will be someone with him.'

Ianto grinned at Jack, 'that would be me.'

'Not so fast, interrupted Tosh,'Jack, you can't go back to you flat. Gwen Cooper is holding court there, sharing her feelings about the...and I'm quoting verbatim here...the horrendous accident that so cruelly almost snatched the man who is the love of her life from her heart.'

Jack rolled his eyes, 'God she's crap without a script isn't she?' Tosh laughed but then Jack frowned, 'if she is besieging my home I'm stuck here aren't I'

Ianto jumped in before Tosh could reply, 'You are coming home with me,' he said, then added hesitantly, 'that is...if you would like to.' The incandescent smile that illuminated Jack's face was all the answer he needed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Very early Sunday morning.**

Ianto woke slowly, revelling in the unaccustomed feeling of being help in a tight embrace. He could feel the light zephyr of Jack's breath on the back of his neck and it was raising goose flesh on his arms and chest. Moving carefully, so as to leaving the sleeping man in whose arms he lay, undisturbed, Ianto shifted the duvet so that he could stare through the early morning gloom at Jack's hand entwined with his own, resting on his belly. He was fascinated by how exactly their hands fitted together, by how perfectly their two bodies moulded – almost as if they were designed for each other. Jack gave an endearing little snort in his sleep and pulled Ianto in tighter against his chest. Ianto could feel Jack's morning erection pressing insistently against his buttocks through two layers of cotton.

Ianto smiled as he thought back to the previous evening; despite Jack's strongly expressed desire to travel to Ianto's home by bus Tosh had overruled him and the three of them had been driven to Ianto's house by Rhys. Thankfully, Ianto had a massive bowl of bolognaise in his freezer and had whipped up spaghetti and garlic bread to go with it in less than no time. It had been a fun evening, Jack was on top form, telling amusing stories and flirting with everyone; even helpless with laughter Tosh still managed to control some of Jack's wilder excesses including firmly removing the sneaky glass of wine, that he had hidden from view at the side of the sofa, from his hands as he was risking a surreptitious sip, explaining as she did so that Dr Harper had given her dire warnings about mixing alcohol with the pills he had prescribed; Rhys had proved to have a subtle and sly sense of humour, not unlike Ianto's own. In fact Ianto could not remember the last time he had had such an enjoyable evening, or the last time he had laughed so much that his ribs hurt. However, by about nine o'clock Jack had become quiet and pale and was smothering yawns behind his hand, Tosh and Ianto made eye contact and Tosh stood up abruptly. 'I'm bushed' she announced, 'Rhys, may I prevail upon you for a lift home?'

When Ianto returned from seeing Tosh and Rhys off he found Jack semi-slumped on the sofa, blinking sleepily. He sat beside him and pulled the groggy man into a light hug, 'are you OK, Jack?'

Jack rested his head on Ianto's shoulder and sighed heavily, 'mmm'

'I think we should get you up to bed, don't you?'

'Mmm'

'Do you want to try and move then?'

'Mmm'

'Is that all that you are going to say to me?'

'Mmm'

With a small chuckle, Ianto sat up and gently pushed a grumbling Jack to a upright position, 'c'mon sleepy head, bed time.'

'Oh goody' Jack's hands slid down to cup Ianto's bottom but the seduction of the move was somewhat spoiled by the fact that Jack was swaying unsteadily on his feet.

Somehow Ianto managed to get Jack up the steep staircase, on the small landing the two men paused and looked at each other. Ianto was almost frightened by the need and desire that shone out of Jack's eyes whilst Jack was moved almost to tears by the naked want and pleas for affection that was written on Ianto's face. It was Ianto who moved first

'Well,' he stepped back and gestured to a closed door, 'that's the guest room. There are fresh towels and stuff in there.' he opened the door behind him, ' and...er...this is me, so if you..er...need anything in the night I'm right next door to you.'

'Umm, OK,' said Jack and a slightly uncomfortable silence fell between the two, then they both began to speak at the same time

'Jack, I...'

'Ianto, will you...'

They stop and laughed nervously at each other, Ianto waved a hand, 'after you.'

Jack stood up straight and rested his hands on Ianto's hips, 'When I was in hospital, even when, no especially when I was out of it I loved feeling you next to me and I wondered if you would let me into your bed tonight? Just to sleep,' he added hastily, 'I still mean what I said about making our first time together special.'

Ianto slid his arms around Jack's waist pulling him close, 'Jack, I have to admit that those two days sleeping next to you in the hospital were wonderful for me, even though I was worried out of my mind about you. You are very addictive, sir.' he stepped away and opened the door of his bedroom wider. For a second, Jack stood alone and indecisive until Ianto looked over his shoulder with a grin and a wink, 'well? Are you coming, Jack?'

* * *

Lost in his thoughts, Jack's kiss on the back of his neck, took Ianto by surprise, 'hello, beautiful,' murmured Jack.

Ianto nestled back against Jack's back, 'hello, yourself you gorgeous man.'

Jack yawned, 'I like waking up with you. What time do you have to be in work?'

Ianto scrabbled for his phone on the bedside cabinet, squinting at the sudden brightness of the screen, 'Christ, it's only 5.30,' he groaned, 'we have about another five hours before I have to get up.'

'Sweet' said Jack, already sounding as if he was drifting off again and Ianto relaxed against his seductive heat and joined him in sleep.

 **Later**

Ianto was dreaming he and Jack were making love in a hammock; even in the dream Ianto was confused as to why they would choose such an uncomfortable and unstable place for their first coupling. The whole edifice was swaying and shaking and Jack was holding Ianto's shoulders and breathlessly calling his name, 'Ianto, Ianto..'

'Yan!'

Ianto woke with a jerk, Jack was shaking him. 'Whaa. What?' Ianto tried to gather his sleep addled wits, he rubbed his face, 'Jack, stop prodding me. I'm awake. What's the problem?'

'What time do you start work today?' asked Jack

'Umm twelve o'clock. Why?'

'It's half eleven.'

'Cachu!' Ianto leapt out of bed, spilling Jack face first into the pillows. As he rushed to the bathroom he could hear Jack's rich laughter following him.

When Ianto emerged from the shower he found his uniform laid out on the bed and a mug of coffee waiting for him on the bedside table. There was no sign of Jack but the smell of fresh toast spurred Ianto to dress hurriedly and make his way to the kitchen.

Jack was standing at the counter buttering toast, hips swaying as he sang along to the radio; he was wearing an old pair of Ianto's pyjama bottoms, his feet and his chest were bare. Ianto swallowed heavily as the majority of his blood headed south leaving him lightheaded and hard. He banged his head lightly against the door frame and croaked out, 'Jack?'

'Oh, hi,' Jack turned around with a blinding smile; he thrust a plate towards Ianto, 'breakfast?'

'I'd love some' sighed Ianto, 'but I am gonna be so late.'

'Relax,' Jack pushed a piece of toast between Ianto's lips, 'Rhys is on his way, he'll get you there much quicker than a Sunday bus service,' he paused and frowned, 'it is Sunday, right?' Ianto nodded. 'OK, then' Jack smiled, 'and I rang the Tourist Centre and explained that you had been up all night caring for an injured friend. I spoke to a very nice lady called Megan. She said not to worry, just to get in when you could.'

'Oh you are brilliant!'

'If that's your response to toast and lift into work I can't wait to see your reaction the first time I bury myself in your extremely tempting arse and fuck you until your scream.'

Ianto blushed, 'now I really don't want to go to work,' he said. Jack pulled him into his arms and Ianto nuzzled his neck, 'how did this get to feel so right so quickly,' he asked wonderingly, 'I've only known you a week but I can't think of anywhere I want to be other than in your arms.'

Jack kissed Ianto's temple softly, 'maybe you are more like your nain than you know.'

'You heard that?'

Jack frowned, 'I don't remember hearing it but I know that your Nain believed in love at first sight.'

'I told you that when you were unconscious,' said Ianto

'huh' Jack shrugged, 'stay here with me, tell me again.'

The faint sound of a car horn sounded from the street outside and Ianto, reluctantly pulled away from Jack's warmth, 'I gotta go' he said with regret, 'will you be alright until I get home?'

Jack's reply was drowned out by the door bell, 'that will be Tosh' he said when the tones died away, 'she came with Rhys.' he leant forward and gave Ianto a small kiss, 'so you can go to work, darling knowing that I will have mama bear Tosh looking after me.' he turned Ianto round and pushed him towards the front door with a gentle pat on the bottom, 'well, go on, don't keep Rhys waiting.'

* * *

 **Sunday Evening**

Ianto jumped down from the bus and set off for home with an eager stride. Never had the journey home seemed so long and he was regretting refusing Rhys' offer to collect him from the Tourist office at the end of the day but he hadn't wanted to intrude any further on what seemed to be the man's only day off. Ianto smiled to himself, in fact he had had a grin on his face all day as the memories of being held by Jack, kissed by Jack...loved...by Jack had been playing in his head on a non-stop loop.

The smile slipped slightly as Ianto turned into his street, loud music was blasting from his house; his elderly neighbour, Gwyneth was in her garden, 'Oh Mr Jones,' she cried as soon as she saw Ianto, 'such noise! It's been going on for the last two hours. I knocked on the door but the young man who answered was very rude to me.'

'Ok, Mrs Morgan' Ianto patted her reassuring on the shoulder, 'you go back inside and make yourself a cup of tea and I'll sort this out.' He waited until Gwyneth had closed her front door before setting up the pathway; he could see her face peering through the nets curtains of the window as he entered.

The volume of the noise hit him like a brick wall as he walked in and Ianto wasted no time heading into the lounge and ripping the mp3 player from the sound system. He stared in horror at the sight before him. Jack was sprawled on his side, naked and asleep or passed out on the floor by the sofa, Gwen Cooper, equally naked had her head resting on Jack's thigh and appeared to be suckling his cock whilst a slumbering John Hart was plastered against Jack's back his dick lodged firmly between Jack's buttocks; the room smelt stale bodies and of sex. Ianto stood for a long time taking in the scene before him before he slowly pulled his phone from his pocket and dialled a number.

'Tosh, where the fuck are you? he hissed when the call was answered

'Ianto? What's wrong? Is Jack OK?'

'No' snapped Ianto, 'get yourself over here quick as you can'

* * *

Tosh must have broken every speed limit in the city because it seemed to Ianto that there was hardly any lapse between hanging up his phone and Tosh appearing at his side.

'Oh no' she said softly, 'how the fuck did they find him?'

'Never mind that' snapped Ianto, keeping his voice low, 'where were you?'

'Hey' protested Tosh, 'I was here for three hours and Jack insisted I leave. I watched him take his meds. He said he was fine, that he was going to lie down and rest. He's a big boy, Ianto I couldn't force him to let me stay.'

'I know' said Ianto tightly and Tosh realised that he was furious and only holding onto his temper with great difficulty. She reached for Ianto's arm and found it rigid although slight tremors were running through his muscles as if he was consciously stopping himself from moving. At that moment, John Hart shifted and began to half-heartedly thrust his stiffening cock against Jack's arse. Fury was coming off him in waves and a low growl was rumbling in his chest. Remembering Ianto's outburst at the hospital, Tosh moved stealthily to one side. Gwen also chose that moment to sleepily suck Jack's cock into her mouth. Jack gave a low whimper and tried ineffectually to push her away mumbling, 'no, no. I'm Ianto's'

The growl in Ianto's chest erupted as a roar and Tosh watched entranced as Ianto sprang across the room. He tangled his hands in Gwen's long hair and hauled her off of Jack. As Gwen struggled to get to her feet, screaming and swearing, Ianto dragged her fighting and yelling and threw her out of the front door and into the street. Kicking the door closed behind him, Ianto stormed back into the room as John Hart was blearily looking around trying to make sense of what was happening. Ianto wasted no time, he strode up to the bemused and debauched looking actor and grabbed him roughly by the balls. 'This is my home' snarled Ianto, as he manoeuvred a struggling and protesting Hart towards the front door, 'you were not invited, you are not wanted and I want you out NOW!' and on the final word he hurled his captive out into the front garden where a naked Gwen Cooper was already cowering behind the hydrangea bush. Then he turned n this heel and re-entered his home, pausing only to lock the door behind him.

Tosh's voice calling him urgently from the living room made him roll his eye and muttered 'God, now what,' as he ran back towards the lounge.

Tosh was crouching on the floor next to Jack; she had covered him with the soft throw that usually lived on the back of the sofa. When Ianto burst in, she looked up, her eyes wide and frightened, 'Ianto he's convulsing.'


	10. Chapter 10

**Later Sunday Night**

Ianto rubbed his sore eyes and shifted uncomfortably on the hard plastic chair. He had been sitting in A&E for about three hours and so far no-one had bothered to give him any information. He also had no idea where Tosh was, once she had seen Jack's shaking body into the ambulance and watched Ianto virtually force his way in with the paramedic s she had disappeared.

Suddenly a large coffee was thrust in front of Ianto's face and he looked up to see a grim faced Toshiko Sato standing in front of him. 'Any news?' she asked as she sat down next to him.

Ianto shook his head, dejectedly, 'Where were you?' he asked.

Tosh frowned, 'I told you before, Ianto. Jack insisted I leave. I watched him take his meds and then he told me he was going to go back to bed for a bit of a sleep before you got home. I think he was planning to cook for you. She reached over and took Ianto's hand, 'I know I let you both down, I'm so sorry. Go ahead and yell at me, there is no name you can call me that I haven't already called myself.'

Ianto gave her hand a squeeze, 'No. I didn't mean it that; like you said earlier, Jack's a big boy and you're his manager not his mum,' he said, 'I just meant, where were you until now, that's all'

'Getting the full story from those arse wipes Hart and Cooper,' she said grimly, 'They are absolutely shitting themselves and had gone to ground at the St David's where Hart has a suite so it wasn't hard to track them down.' she gave a dour smile, 'I may have let them think that Jack is much worse than he really is, the word manslaughter may have been tossed around, I don't know. Anyway, they were quick enough to tell me what I wanted to know, falling over themselves to explain they were. It turns out they found out where Jack was by following Rhys and I this morning. They knew I wouldn't let them anywhere near Jack so they hung around until they saw me leave and then rang the doorbell. Jack must have thought I had forgotten something and when he opened the door they just barged in. They had bought four bottles of Champagne with them and managed to get the best part of three quarters of a bottle down Jack before he passed out.' she paused, 'if it's any consolation nothing happened between them and Jack. By the time they had finished fucking each other, Jack was completely out of things.'

'I don't understand Gwen Cooper,' said Ianto in a puzzled tone, 'How can she not know that Jack is gay? Does she really think she has a chance with him?'

'I think that she is more interested in Hart' replied Tosh, 'she seems quite smitten with him, well as much as an ego centric air head can be. I think the three-ways with Jack were just a way for her to get closer to him.' she snorted, 'if that is what she thinks she is totally wasting her time, Hart is obsessed with Jack but she has such a high opinion of herself she cannot believe that any man, gay or straight, would be able to resist her dubious charms for long.'

'Oh, right.' said Ianto in a flat and exhausted tone.

Tosh put an arm around his shoulders, 'how are you holding up, Ianto?'

'No-one will tell me anything,' said Ianto, 'I'm not family and the hospital I.T. system is down which means they haven't pulled his records yet so they don't believe me when I say I am next of kin.' his voice broke slightly, 'I don't know if he is alright Tosh, I don't know' and he put his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking.

'Well, we can sort that out, no problem,' said Tosh and she pulled out her mobile, punching the keypad is if it offended her, when the call connected she said, 'Owen? Toshiko here. Yes, we are still on for tomorrow but right now I need a favour from you. Can you come down to A&E? Jack has been admitted and Ianto needs some information. Thanks.' As she pocketed her phone she noticed Ianto's raised eyebrow and blushed, 'what? I bumped into him when Jack was brought in the first time he got hurt on the Time Agent set – um...twisted ankle I think it was - and again that night you and I first met.' she gave a small shrug, 'he asked me out and I said yes – no big deal.'

The arrival of Dr Owen Harper made everything a lot easier, not something Ianto would have expected based upon his previous experiences of the bad tempered medic. Owen stomped into the A&E, gave a brusque nod to Ianto and a surprisingly sweet smile to Tosh before sweeping through the double doors that separated the distressed well from their ill or injured loved ones. Occasionally Owen's shrill tones could be heard demanding information or snapping out orders but there didn't seem anything for Tosh and Ianto to do except hold hands and wait.

* * *

However, within half an hour of Owen's arrival, Jack had stopped fitting and had been admitted back to the private wing of the hospital to recover from the stomach washout he had been subjected to. For Ianto, it was like déjà vu; Jack resting quietly as Ianto sat beside him on the bed, cuddling him close and watching him anxiously. Toshiko slid into the room having been chatting with Dr Harper in the corridor and smiled at the picture the two men made.

'What's the story?' said Ianto rising anxiously to his feet. He had wanted to hear what Dr Harper had to say but Jack hadn't wanted Ianto to leave his side.

'Yeah what's going on?' croaked Jack, 'am I going to be OK?'

Tosh smiled at both men but addressed herself to Jack, 'You are going to be fine, the fitting was due to the combination of your medication and the massive amounts of champagne the Troll Twins forced down your neck.' Jack smirked at Tosh' s name for Copper and Hart but his smile faded as Tosh gave him a severe look, 'don't you smirk like that at me Jack Harkness. I'm the one who had to try to placate a very, very irate Dr Harper. I had to listen to him tell me, in great detail exactly how emphatic he had been when telling you about the importance of avoiding alcohol with the medication he had prescribed.'

'Ah' Jack had the grace to look sheepish

'Then I had to listen, also in great detail, what the effect of disregarding medical advice would mean in term of the physiological effects on your body. He described these in very graphic, highly disgusting details, even those that you, thankfully, did not experience.'

Tosh, we are sorry,' broke in Ianto then shrank back as Tosh turned her ire his way

'I also had to listen to a lecture about what the medical profession thinks about those people who swear they will look after patients that doctors have reluctantly agreed to discharge to their care but who would rather go to work and leave...and I'm quoting directly, here...a vulnerable and injured man alone and at the mercy of two predatory and over sexed bastards.'

Jack and Ianto exchanged glances but were spared the risk of replying by the entrance of Dr Harper himself. 'God if this isn't déjà vu I don't know what is' he groused, 'Mr Harkness, we meet again. And you two, do I have to once more repeat that medical examination is not a spectator sport?'

* * *

Tosh grabbed Ianto's arm and pulled him out of the room. Once they were safely in the corridor Ianto turned to face Tosh, 'now tell me the truth,' he said worriedly, 'why are they really keeping Jack in hospital?'

'What?'

'When I was at university one of my flat mates, Stupid Eddie, O.D'd' said Ianto, 'he wasn't trying to kill himself, he was blind drunk and thought an entire bottle of paracetmol would help keep off the next morning's hangover – daft git! Anyway, my point is, he was in a much worse state than Jack but they just pumped him out and sent him home. So I'll ask you again, why are they really keeping Jack in hospital?'

Toshiko sighed and gestured to a seating area further away from Jack's room. Once they were seated, she leant forward and placed her hands on Ianto's knees. 'What do you see when you look at Jack, Ianto?' she asked, gently.

'What do I see? I see a man, very successful, very talented, very beautiful, warm, friendly, sweet. A nice guy.'

'Is that all?' pressed Tosh

'No,' Ianto hesitated, 'I see a sad man, rejected by his family. I see a lonely man, scared to trust. I see a loving man, hungry for someone to love him.' he raised his gaze to Tosh's eyes, 'why, what do you see?'

Tosh sighed, I see all that too but...please don't hate me too much, but I also see a resource.'

'What?'

'Time Agent has been running for eight seasons – do you have any idea how many people have worked on the show in that time?' Ianto shrugged, 'well in the region of six to seven hundred actors, around a hundred and fifty tech people, forty or so show runners, a whole plethora of admin, catering and accounting staff. And that's not counting the people on the publicity side of things, the books, the graphic novels, the action figures, the tee-shirts. Then there is Jack the recording artist, session musicians, recording technicians, musical directors, the band and the dancers when Jack tours. That's well over a thousand people, Ianto – all of them relying on Jack's talent to help to keep them in employment. That's a lot of responsibility for one man to carry. The production company has a lot of money invested in Jack so they will always play it safe as far as his health is concerned and if that means keeping him in an expensive hospital suite overnight to recover from a straightforward stomach washout, so be it.'

Ianto looked stunned, 'I had no idea' he whispered

Tosh patted his knee in a comforting manner, 'people look at Jack and see the successful, handsome, confident, entertainer you described. They never look behind to see the long line of people who depend on him and they never think about what a liability that might be and what a strain it places on Jack. If you are going to be a part of Jack's life Ianto, and I really hope you are, you need to understand that.'

Ianto sat back in his chair; he had never for one second thought about the burdens Jack had to carry. He had only seen the lover and the clown – the man who made him laugh and made his body burn. He felt a bloom of warmth in his chest as he finally acknowledged to himself just how very much in love with Jack Harkness he was and he vowed that he would do whatever he had to to make Jack's life easier. Tosh seemed to read all of this in Ianto's face because her smile became even friendly.

At that moment, Owen Harper stuck his head out of Jack's room and summoned them both with a piercing whistle. Ianto rolled his eyes, 'he really is a shining example of the medical profession's finest, isn't he?'With a small giggle, Tosh got to her feet and followed him back towards Jack's room.

* * *

Jack was sitting up in bed looking a lot better; Ianto moved swiftly to his side and Jack shifted over to make room for him on the bed once more. Owen was whispering in Tosh's ear, making her smile. Jack and Ianto watched her and exchanged knowing grins.

'I'm going to grab a coffee with Dr Harper,' said Tosh, the look in her eyes daring Jack or Ianto to make anything of it, 'I imagine that you two will be OK alone for a while? Ianto, I'll come back to give you a lift home later, OK'

Ianto nodded, 'yeah, thanks Tosh. You guys have a good time.'

'Jeez,' snipped Owen, 'it's just crappy hospital coffee.'

Tosh punched him gently on the arm, 'now, now, Dr Harper – play nice.'

Once the door had closed behind them, Jack pulled Ianto to him and traced a finger down his cheek, 'We can't catch a break can we?' he asked ruefully

Ianto leant into Jack's touch, 'we met and fell in love in week,' he smiled, 'it's only fair that we cram in all the drama as well as all the fun stuff, but if we could have a bit more of the fun stuff and a bit less of the drama for the next week...well that would be good.'

'Yeah, that would be nice,' said Jack softly. He cupped Ianto's cheek, stroking his face with his thumb, 'I think I'd like to kiss you now.'

Ianto didn't reply he just pressed his lips against Jack's. The kiss was soft, gentle but there was an underlying passion, not as a demand but as a statement. Jack sighed and openend his mouth enticing Ianto's tongue inside. The two men shifted on the bed until they were lying close together. Jack tugged the bedding to one side, anxious to remove even the slightest barrier between them; he could feel the hard length of Ianto's erection pressing insistently against his own and he thought that if Ianto moved even the slightest amount both of them would be coming in their pants like teenagersk

Ianto was desperately tugging at the top Jack was wearing, he was frantic to feel Jack's skin, it felt too long since he had touched him. When he finally managed to get access, just resting his fingertips on the warm, soft skin of Jack's back his cock gave such an almighty throb that Ianto though he was going to come. Jack was nuzzling the sensitive skin behind Ianto's ear, groaning quietly a she did so.

'Gods, Jack, I don't know how much longer i can wait to have you inside me,' whispered Ianto into Jack's hair.

'The moment I am out of here tomorrow I am taking you back to my place and we are spending the whole day in bed. I am going to kiss every inch of you, I'm going to taste you, explore you and sink myself so deep inside you yiu forget yiur own name. Oh, baby, I'm going to make you feel so good and you are going to do the same for me.'

Ianto pulled away slightly, 'Jack, I have to go to work tomorrow.'

'No' Jack had insinuated his hand under Ianto's short and was rolling his nipples between his fingers whilst resting his lips over Ianto's carotid artery which was pulsing in time to the pulsing in the dicks of both men, 'no, phone in sick, take holiday, resign, anything, I don't care. I want us to be together and I want it to be as soon as possible. Please, Yan.'

Ianto kissed Jack once more, 'I can't say no to you.'

'Good'

Just at that moment there was a firm knock on the door and a uniformed policeman entered. Ianto looked up and slid off the bed, although he kept a hold of Jack's hand. He recognised the man as PC Davidson who occasionally popped into the Tourist Centre for a chat and gossip. 'Andy?'

Andy's normal cheerful features were set and serious, 'Mr Ianto Jones?' he asked in an official tone

Ianto frowned, 'C'mon Andy, you know it's me. What's all this about?'

Andy's shoulders slumped and he abruptly became a lot less formal and more like the man who craved Ianto's coffee when on patrol in a wet and wintery Cardiff. 'A...lady and...er, gentleman have made serious allegations that you assaulted and humiliated them this afternoon in a fracas that resulted in them being thrown into the street without their clothing. I must ask you to accompany me to the station.'

'They have lodged a complaint against me?' Ianto was incredulous, 'Are you shitting me?'

Andy looked uncomfortable, 'Ianto,, I have to look into this. I thought you would rather it was me than anyone else.'

Jack sat up straighter, his body tense, as the grip Ianto had on his hand grew tighter, 'Yan?' he croaked, 'what's going on?'

'Are you arresting me, Andy?' asked Ianto carefully

'Not yet, Sir, no,' replied Andy, clearly re-armouring himself with his professional veneer, 'at this stage I am simply asking you to help me with my enquiries.'

'Andy, please...' Ianto gestured towards Jack, 'my boyfriend has been assaulted, drugged and almost raped by the "lady and gentleman" concerned. I don't want to, I can't, leave him. Please.'

'Yan, if it was up to me I swear I would leave it but I'm under orders. This Gwen Cooper and John Hart have some kind of clout in this city. The order to bring you in came from the Chief Super himself. I'm sorry, mate.'

Ianto nodded then without comment he picked up his jacket, place a tender kiss on Jack's lips and followed PC Davidson out of the room leaving a stunned and silent Jack Harkness behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

When Toshiko returned to Jack's room it was to finding a frantic Jack turning the room inside out and upside down but no sign of Ianto. She stood in the doorway, completely bemused.

'Jack?'

'Clothes' mumbled Jack

'What?'

'Clothes' said Jack, his voice getting louder, 'why don't I have any fucking CLOTHES!' He slammed a drawer closed violently

'Jack,' Tosh moved into the room and took hold of Jack's restlessly searching hands, 'what has happened?'

Abruptly Jack's energy seemed to leave him and he sank down on the bed, 'Hart and Cooper have lodged a formal charge against Ianto for attacking them.' he gave a derisive snort, 'apparently they "clout" in this city, they are friends with the Chief Superintendent. At least that is what the policeman who came to arrest Ianto said.'

'Hmm' Tosh was morphing into professional mode, 'not so much friends as party favours as far as I have heard – that might be something we can use if we have to. Do you know where they took him?'

'Central Police Station, I think,' said Jack, 'Why are we still here? We need to get to Yan.'

'Jack take a breath,' said Tosh, 'and leave this to me' and she turned on her heel and left the room. Jack punched the pillow in frustration.

However, within five minutes Tosh was back with a bundle of clothes in her arms which she thrust at Jack, 'Jeans, tee-shirt, jacket, trainers' she said, 'courtesy of Steve Jackson. He is on duty again tonight and you are more or less the same size.'

'God bless that man,' said Jack fervently as he struggled into a pair of Jeans that fitted where they touched and smoothed the skin tight tee-shirt over his chest. He finger combed his hair, 'do I look OK?' he asked Tosh anxiously

'You look like sex on legs' said Tosh without thinking, then she blushed, 'you look fine, Jack. Come on, we need to get going, I phoned Justin Fanshaw whilst Steve was getting his clothes for you, he said he would meet us there.'

'Good work,' said Jack approvingly as they strode toward the lifts; Fanshaw had the well deserved reputation as a Rottweiler of a lawyer and had worked for Jack for the last five years 'get your phone out again, will you Tosh, there's a call I need you to make.'

* * *

Ianto sat in the dreary interview room and stared at Andy Davison; both men were drinking bright orange tea in plastic cups which was the best the police station vending machine could provide, Andy having warned Ianto that the coffee was undrinkable. The door of the room opened and a sour faced woman walked in and slapped a file down on the table. Ianto could tell by the look on Andy's face that she was not the person he would have chosen to lead the interview.

'Detective Constable Hardy.' she snapped

Ianto raised an eyebrow, 'A Detective Constable involved in simple alleged assault case?' he said.

'Oh there is nothing simple about a man stripping and attacking a woman before throwing her naked into the street Mr Jones. We in the Sexual Crimes Unit take allegation like that very, very seriously.'

'What?' for the first time Ianto felt a frisson of fear, this woman had her own agenda and she didn't seem likely to want to listen, 'that's not what happened. she was naked when I got home. There was nothing sexual about what happened – not from me anyway'

'Really?' DC Hardy leant back in her chair, 'why don't you tell me what did happen, then.'

At that point the door crashed open and Gwen and John swaggered into the room looking extremely pleased with themselves. John dragged two chairs from outside the room and the smug pair settled themselves down to watch.

Andy and Ianto jumped to their feet almost simultaneously

'These arse wipes have no right to be here'

'Ma'am this is highly irregular'

'Sit down' snapped Hardy, 'given the seriousness of this crime...'

'Alleged crime' muttered Andy

'this crime,' repeated Hardy, glaring at Andy, 'the injured parties have been given special dispensation to sit in the in the interview'

'Dispensation by whom?' demanded Ianto furiously

Hardy smirked, 'Our Chief Superintendent is a very close personal friend of both Mr Hart and Ms Cooper. He is most distressed at the treatment the received from you ...'

'Alleged treatment,' said Andy and Ianto simultaneously

'Nevertheless,' continued DC Hardy, 'the Chief Super is well aware of the quality of Ms Cooper and Mr Hart's characters and has given them permission to sit in on this interview to check that you are telling the truth.'

'Well, that all sounds highly irregular to me' Jack Harkness was leaning in the doorway, Toshiko Sato and a tall, smooth looking and well dressed man standing behind him.

DC Hardy turned in her chair and scowled at the interruption, 'who the fuck are you?'

Jack clutched his chest theatrically, 'oh another one who doesn't recognise me!' he turned to Tosh, 'what do I pay you for?' he switched his attention back to the shocked group at the table, 'Name's Jack Harkness, I'm the injured party here' he said, 'more importantly, this is my incredible lawyer Justin Fanshaw – he has a 100% success rate, he's never lost a single court case and this is my awesome manager Toshiko Sato - she has a godfather in the police, what is his name Tosh?'

'Gryffdd Thomas' said Tosh

Andy could barely conceal his grin, 'would that be Gryffdd Thomas the Chief Constable of Wales?'

Tosh smiled, 'well I call him Uncle Gryffdd,' she said, 'but yeah.'

Detective Constable Hardy looked like she had swallowed a slug, Jack turfed John off of his seat and politely gestured Tosh to sit. Justin Fanshaw seated himself besides Ianto and gave him a reassuring smile before reaching over and snagging the file that Hardy had left on the table.

Hardy cleared her throat, obviously trying to regain control of the situation, however she had a much more respectful tone when addressing Ianto that she had previously, 'Well, Mr Jones, could you tell me what happened when you got home from work on Sunday evening?'

'Haven't those two already spun you a story?' asked Ianto crossly. Justin rested long cool fingers on Ianto's wrist and shook his head gently; the message was clear, _stay calm_

A small smile trembled at the corner of Andy's mouth, 'In the interests of fairness we'd like your version of events, please Sir.'

Ianto locked eyes with Andy he couldn't bring himself to address the hatchet faced old bag who thought she was in charge. 'Mr Harkness was recuperating at my home following a head injury.' he said, 'these two waited until he was alone and forced their way into the house. They plied Jack with champagne, I think the idea was to get him drunk enough to agree to have sex with them.'

Andy raised an eyebrow and turned to face Gwen and John, 'is this true?' he asked

Gwen tossed her hair, 'John and I know what Jack needs to make him feel good,' she purred, 'He needed a little Gwen medicine.'

Tosh rolled her eyes, 'Oh for pity's sake Gwen, when will you get it through your thick head? Jack is gay! He came out to the world! He is on Ianto's bus figuratively and literally. He is not the love of your life, no matter how many exclusive interviews you give to the gossip rags. Leave the poor man alone.'

Gwen huffed and pouted, 'we are supposed to be together, we are a dream couple. All the magazines say so.'

Tosh slapped her forehead in frustration 'Gwen, we have been over this time and time again; what magazines print isn't real.' She addressed the rest of the room, 'Jack and Gwen went to one or two awards ceremonies as a "couple" in the first season of Time Agent, before Jack came out. The only person who ever believed there was anything in it was this air head,' She scowled, 'but even terminal stupidity doesn't give her the right to drug him in an attempt to rape him!'

Andy looked at Jack, 'Is this true, Mr Harkness?'

Detective Constable Hardy bridled, 'I am leading this interview Constable Davies,' she snapped, 'I ask the questions.' Andy sat back and made a _carry on_ gesture; Ianto could feel, through Justin's fingers which still held his wrist that his lawyer was shaking with silent laughter.

'Well?'

Jack looked confused, 'well what?'

Hardy gave the impression of being a women straining to hold on to her patience, 'is what Mr Jones is asserting true?'

Jack frowned, 'I remember them turning up at the door but everything after that is bit fuzzy. I'd just taken some of my meds but I think they gave me other stuff too. Somehow I was naked.' He clutched on to Ianto's arm in a sudden panic, 'Yan, I didn't mean... I don't remember...oh gods what did we do?'

PC Davidson turned to face Cooper and Hart who were looking far less smug and cocky than they had when they entered; they seemed to be realising that the moral high ground was slipping away from them, 'Yes, Ms Cooper, Mr Hart,' said Andy, 'what exactly DID you do?'

It was John Hart who spoke but he was staring at his partner in crime, 'THAT'S what this was about?' he said, 'not about you helping me get Jack back but your own deluded agenda? You fucking cow!' He spun to face Andy, 'This was all her idea. She and I and Jack... we had a couple of ...well there were a few... we er...'

Jack broke in, 'We had a few threesomes. I fucked John and he fucked Gwen whilst I did.' He glared at John, 'I guess he isn't as picky as me.'

'Jack, that's unfair,' cried John, 'I loved you, I just wanted you to love me back but you never wanted just me.'

Gwen twirled her hair around her finger, 'why would he want you when I was on the menu' she purred

Jack looked sceptical, 'I never wanted either of you,' he said spitefully, 'Cooper was a whiny annoyance and you were just an available hole to fuck. Just like I was for you.'

John smiled wolfishly, 'yeah, but you were a gooood hole, one of the best I ever had and I have had a lot.'

Hardy cleared her throat, her sympathy for the despicable pair was clearly being rapidly eroded, 'so, let me get this straight. You, Mr Hart and you, Ms Cooper forced your way into Mr Jones home with the intention of drugging Mr Harkness and having sex with him?' John and Gwen nodded, they were stupidly proud of themselves. Hardy continued, 'you were aware of Mr Harkness' head injuries but you gave him alcohol and drugs anyway?' Ianto glared at Cooper and Hart who were exuding smugness. DC Hardy rolled her eyes and pressed on, 'then when Mr Jones returned home and ejected you from his home, you had the nerve to report his behaviour to the police?'

'He spoiled our fun' pouted John

'We were naked!' exclaimed Gwen

'I would have thrown their clothes after them,' interjected Ianto, 'but Jack had started fitting and I had to get him to hospital.' He looked across the room and directly into Jack's eyes 'he was my priority; he will always be my priority.'

Justin cleared his throat, 'it seems to me,' he said, 'that far from a charge of assault against Mr Jones, there is at least a case of potential manslaughter to be addressed here, if not one of attempted murder. Had it not been for my client's swift action in summoning the paramedics, Mr Harkness may well have died'

Gwen and John went pale; John attempted a weak laugh, 'you don't frighten us Fanshaw, you forget that we are good friends with your Chief Superintendent ...'

'Ah yes,' Justin opened his briefcase and pulled out a sheaf of photographs, he spread them out so that Hardy could see them, Ianto leaned forward and caught a quick glimpse of a portly, middle aged man who seemed to have Hart's dick firmly seated in his arse, he was leaning back against John's chest whilst Jahn played with his nipples and a dark haired woman who could only be Gwen Cooper had her head buried between the stranger's thighs obviously sucking his cock. 'Useful as your...friend...' his voice dripped derision and moral probity, 'might be to you, I can't help feeling that the Chief Constable might be less forgiving of both you and him than you anticipate.' He smiled in much the same way that a hungry shark spying a careless surfer might. 'Leaving aside the quite disgusting sexual practices of a ranking police officer which have clearly put him in a thrall to two sexual predators like you two I know the Chief Constable would be outraged to think that you were associated, even loosely with his beloved goddaughter.'

Tosh gave a tremulous smile and managed to look fragile and innocent. 'I phoned him earlier,' she whispered, her voice breaking theatrically, 'Uncle Gryffdd gets very upset when I get upset.'

DC Hardy seemed to come to a decision; she got to her feet and picked up the file from the table, 'Sorry to have bothered you, Mr Jones, Mr Harkness. Do either of you want to press charges against these two?' Jack and Ianto shook their heads. 'Very well,' she said, with a small smile, nodding to Andy who turned to face Gwen and John, 'you two have got off lightly, you should be grateful to Mr Jones for his generosity.' Gwen opened her mouth but Andy continued, 'I would keep very quiet if I were you before I decide to charge both of you with wasting police time.' He touched his finger to his forehead in a friendly salute, 'Gentleman, Miss' and with a wink at Ianto he followed DC Hardy out of the room.

* * *

Jack sighed, 'aren't Welsh policemen wonderful?' Ianto snorted an affirmatory laugh.

Gwen and John were backing away towards the door when Tosh spoke up, 'Not so fast you two. You don't get off that lightly. You are both fired from the show.'

'What' shrieked Gwen

'You can't do that' snarled John

'I think you will find that I can,' replied Tosh smoothly, 'Jack is executive producer on Time Agent and I was very careful to ensure that the right to hire and fire was written into his contract.'

'Ah, ah, ah' John Hart waved an admonitory finger, 'Jack can hire and fire but I hate to break it to you sweetcheeks, you are not Jack.'

'Ha!' Gwen Cooper was catching up, 'that means you can't touch us – tough shit bitch

Justin looked up from where he had been placing the incriminating photographs back into his briefcase, 'generally speaking that would be right' he said, 'but because I know how soft hearted Jack can be I also made sure that his accredited representative could fire people for him if necessary.'

'Aww, thanks man' Jack was touched.

'Anything for you Jack, you know that' smiled Justin. The look that the two men exchanged convinced Ianto that there was some history between them

Tosh got the conversation back on track, 'so, I represent Jack and I'm telling you that you two are fired.'

Gwen and John turned in unison to appeal to Jack who was looking grim

'Jack?'

'Are you going to let her do this?'

Jack pushed himself upright from where he had been leaning against the wall, 'Tosh can speak for me but I make my own business decisions. You are both fired, effective immediately. Get out of my show, get out of my city and get out of my life.'

John and Gwen flounced out of the room, taking care to slam the door behind them.

Jack grinned at Ianto and then moved to Justin and pulled him into a hug. 'Thanks Justin, you were fantastic – as always. Those photos were inspired; where the hell did you get them?'

Justin grinned, 'have you forgotten what Nico's degree is in?'

'Internet Security...oh' said Tosh, 'you got Nico to hack his computer.'

'Stupid man had uploaded the picture of his little Cooper and Hart party to Drop Box, if you can believe it – it took Nico less than five minutes to guess the password, get in and download the gold'

Ianto felt it was time he contributed to the conversation, 'er...who is Nico?'

Justin gave him a blindingly happy smile, 'Nico is one of my partners.' he glanced at his watch, 'speaking of which I left a pair of gorgeous, hot and horny twins in my bed to come and save your sorry arse and I need to get back to my boys.'

Ianto was stunned, 'Twins?' he croaked

'Yeah,' Justin pulled out his wallet and showed Ianto a picture. Justin's blond handsomeness was counterpointed by the dark haired beauty of the two identical men that flanked him, one on either side; the three men had their arms around each other and were grinning broadly. 'Nico and Rico,' he rolled his eyes, 'I know, what where their parents thinking, right? Nicolai and Ricardo; we have been in a threesome for four years now. We all love each other and we have a lot of fun. You and Jack should come to dinner sometime.' Jack gave a smothered cough that sounded like _virgin_ and Justin chuckled. 'Gotta go – time, tide and twins wait for no man.' and giving a surprised Ianto a warm kiss on the cheek, Tosh a gentle kiss on her hair and a delighted Jack a full on lip lock, Justin left the interview room.

Tosh watched the scorching glances that Jack and Ianto were trading and got to her feet, ' I have to go too,' she said, 'I need to get started on the paperwork that will terminate Gwen and John's contract, break the joyous news to the writers, draft a press release for tomorrow. I should probably telephone Uncle Gryffdd too, I think he has a Cheif Superintendent to sack'

'Ok' Jack was moving slowly towards Ianto

Ianto got to his feet His eye fixed on Jack, 'yeah , thanks, bye Tosh.'

Rolling her eyes Tosh took herself off.

Jack gave a nervous laugh, 'alone at last' he quipped

Ianto reached out a gently stroked Jack's face, 'you came to help me. Are you sure you are OK to be out of hospital?'

'Yeah, they were only keeping me in to be on the safe side. I couldn't leave you to deal with this on your own.'

'Hmm' Ianto was now in Jack's arms, his head resting on Jack's chest, 'your lawyer is amazing.'

Jack's chuckle made Ianto's skin tingle, 'he certainly is.'

Feeling bold Ianto ran his fingers down the silky tee-shirt to Jack's tightly denim clad arse, 'Where d'ya get these clothes?'

'Steve Jackson'

'Oh, we owe that man a lot'

'Yan, can I ask a question now?' asked Jack softly as he placed tender kisses across Ianto's up turned face

'OK'

'Would you like to come home with me now?'

'Yes please, Jack.'


	12. Chapter 12

**Late Sunday Night/ Early Monday Morning**

Ianto gazed wide eyed around Jack's penthouse apartment; on the quay side and high above the city Cardiff had never looked so magical. The apartment itself was furnished with tasteful simplicity; the living area dominated by the largest leather sofa Ianto had ever seen and a state of the art entertainment centre and flat screen TV but it was the view of his city that mesmerised him. The ghostly reflection of Jack appeared in the glass giving Ianto the stimulus he needed to turn his back on the glittering lights of Cardiff to feast his eyes on what he considered to be the most beautiful sight in the world.

Jack stepped up close to Ianto and rested his hand on the younger man's cheek and smiled shyly, 'I've wanted to get you here for such a long time,' he said quietly, 'and now you are here, I'm scared to touch you in case you disappear.'

'A month Jack, you have only been aware of me for a month and you have only started to get to know me over the last week.'

'But my soul has been searching for you forever,' whispered Jack; then he laughed at himself, 'gods, that was so cheesy I wouldn't blame you if you did disappear.'

Ianto plastered himself against Jack's chest and slid his hands under the tight tee-shirt, lightly stroking the warm smooth skin he found there, 'I won't disappear,' he promised softly, 'no matter how cheesy you get because there isn't anywhere else I want to be.'

'C'mon' Jack took hold of Ianto's hand, 'I'll give you the grand tour later but right now I just want to show you the bedroom.'

Slowly Ianto followed Jack to the bedroom. It was a corner space in the apartment and two of the four walls were glass. The view was breath taking but all of Ianto's attention was focused on the huge bed that dominated the room. He swallowed nervously, he was about to have sex with one of the most desirable men on the planet and he didn't have the first idea how to go about it. Some of the man on man porn he had watched recently had looked aggressive and pretty terrifying. What if that was what Jack liked? Ianto could feel the old insecurities churning in his gut. At least, he reminded himself, Jack had already seen him naked when he had sucked him off in the bathroom of his hospital suite; _but_ , said the mean little voice in Ianto's head, _he was still severely concussed when he did that and afterwards he said it had been a mistake._

Jack could feel the grip that Ianto had on his hand getting weaker; it was almost as if he could feel Ianto's uncertainties through the contact of their skin. Releasing Ianto's hand Jack moved to the light control and dimmed the lights so that the room was bathed in a soft glow. Swiftly he moved back to the young man, stopping when there was only a skin thickness between them and looking directly into Ianto's eyes – the fact that Ianto looked steadily back into his gave Jack reason to believe, that despite the younger man's obvious qualms, Ianto wanted him as much as he wanted Ianto. Jack placed his hand on Ianto's chest, smiling as the man's panicked breathing slowly to synch with his own. 'This is all for you, Yan,' he said soothingly, 'nothing will happen that you don't want to happen and if you want to stop at any time, any time, Yan, then we stop. OK?' His eyes still fixed on Jack's own, Ianto nodded; Jack took a step back and spread his arms wide, 'like what you see?' he asked roguishly, trying to lighten the mood. Ianto gave a small smile and nodded again; the tip off his tongue swept across his lips making Jack's cock twitch excitedly. 'So,' continued Jack, 'what do you want?'

Ianto's gaze ran over Jack from head to toe and back again; he swallowed again and closed his eyes for a brief second then in a shaky voice he said, 'I want you and me, naked on the bed, now.'

Jack didn't hesitate; he peeled himself out of his borrowed clothes never once removing his gaze from Ianto's. He watched Ianto's face as he stripped off Steve Jackson's sinfully tight tee shirt, the young man was drinking in the sight of his chest and abs. Jack moved into Ianto's personal space again, 'wanna touch me?' he invited.

'God, yes,' croaked Ianto he couldn't stop staring at Jack's perfect body, 'I want to touch you all over but ...bloody hell Jack, you are so beautiful, what are you doing with me? How can I ever think of being with you? You say I can have whatever I want – I don't know what I want. ' he hesitated then gave voice to his deepest fear, 'I don't know what the fuck I'm doing...suppose, suppose I'm no good? Suppose I don't satisfy you?'

'C'mon,' Jack took hold of Ianto's hand and pulled them both down onto the bed. He could almost smell the tension in the younger man so he hastily reorganised his plans. Sitting up, he spread his legs wide and encouraged Ianto to mirror him. Shuffling closer Jack smiled reassuringly at Ianto, 'I know this is new to you but think about this, you are new to me too. All the uncertainties you have about how this is gonna be, I have them too. So I suggest that we explore each other together. You can take the lead if you want.'

Slowly Ianto moved in and placed a kiss on Jack's mouth, it started off slow and gentle but when Jack opened up to let his new lover in, it quickly heated up. Ianto ran his fingers through Jack's hair and Jack reciprocated. Ianto drew back, 'your hair is so soft' he said quietly. Jack smiled 'like your lips,' he said.

Ianto tentatively ran his hand down Jack's sides, side making him giggle and Ianto smiled, 'you are ticklish?'

Jack squirmed, 'a little, yeah.'

'Hmm, I'll have to file that for future reference.' said Ianto. He moved his hand slowly so that it brushed across Jack's flat stomach watching curiously as Jack's abdominal muscles fluttered under his touch.

'Oh yeah,' Jack moaned as he copied Ianto's movements, 'that feels good.'

Ianto sighed, 'yeah, it really does.' Leaning forward he gently licked Jack's nipples, humming in surprise as the tiny nub hardened against his tongue.

'Jack gave a lust filled gasp, 'oh I like that – I really like that.' Ianto glanced down, Jack's cock was hard and leaking and Ianto made to touch it before Jack grasped his wrist. 'This is about both of us,' he said as he caught Ianto's right nipple between his teeth and flicked it with the tip of his tongue.

'Fucking hell' yelled Ianto, jerking as if he had been plugged into mains

'Seems like you really like that too,' said Jack smugly

Ianto was trying to get his breathing under control but he wanted to initiate a similar response in Jack so he slid his hand between Jack's legs and cupped his balls, stroking and rolling them in the palm of his hand. Jack fell back against the headboard with a moan of pure pleasure, watching with wide eyes as Ianto took his own balls in his hand and compared them. 'God,' groaned Jack, 'you are so fucking sexy.' He was pleased to see that much of Ianto's nervousness had evaporated in the excitement of exploring Jack's body.

Ianto gently released Jack's balls and ran his fingers across the sensitive breadth of skin between his testicle and his puckered hole. Jack shifted his hips and moved down the bed to give Ianto better access. His dick got even harder as Ianto ran a soft exploratory finger around his entrance, 'please, Yan,' he murmured scrabbling under the pillow for the lube he usually kept there. He could feel Ianto's cock, hot and hard against his thigh and a small smear of pre-come helped it slide against Jack's heated skin.

'Wow,' the excitement and wonder in Ianto's voice was the most amazing thing Jack had ever heard in the bedroom. Ianto's finger slipped inside Jack and both men caught their breath in unison. 'Oh you are so tight' gasped Ianto, 'so hot. I'm never...I'm not gonna fit.'

Jack chuckled and handed the lube to Ianto, 'You would be surprised what I've had up there,' he said, cheekily, 'put this on your fingers, I'll talk you through how to prepare me.'

'Jack, I...'

'Yan, I want this, I want you but only if you are sure it's what you want too.'

Ianto was silent for a long moment, Jack moved slightly and slid a soft and encouraging hand along Ianto's length whilst, at the same time placing Ianto's hand on his own leaking cock, 'look what you do to me, Yan. Look how hard you make me,' he thrust gently against Ianto's finger which was still moving slowly in and out of his throbbing hole, 'feel how much I want you inside me.' He squeezed Ianto's shaft making his partner hiss, 'you want me too, I can feel it, anything you do to me will be right, anything you do will make me feel good, just...please do something, anything – I'm dyin' here.' Slowly, his eyes never leaving Jack's face Ianto slid on a condom and pushed into Jack's willing body making him yell loudly.

Some hours later, Jack Harkness was propped up on his elbow, watching Ianto sleep. He was exhausted; once he had encouraged Ianto to top him all of the young man's fears seemed to have left him. They had explored each other's bodies, Jack had acquainted himself with every little moan of pleasure Ianto made, he had sucked him deep into his throat and revelled in the small, surprised, gasp of 'oh!' that Ianto had made as he spilled his release into Jack's welcoming mouth. Jack had long ago realised that one of the secrets to being a good lover was paying attention to what your partner liked and Jack planned to be a very good lover for Ianto.

They had slept wrapped around each other and Jack had never felt so safe and so loved. He had been woken up by Ianto sucking him with possibly more enthusiasm than skill but it was still be best blow job of his life. Ianto shifted in his sleep, snuggling closer to Jack who relaxed onto his back, allowing Ianto to sprawl across his chest and throw his leg over Jack's thighs effectively pinning him to the sheets. Jack stoked his hand down Ianto's back; Ianto squeezed Jack tighter, 'I love you, Jack.' Jack twisted his neck to look into Ianto's face – the young man was still deeply asleep; Jack smiled until the muscles of his face ached almost as much as the muscles of his arse, 'I love you too, baby,' he whispered and he relaxed back into sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Breakfast Time – Monday Morning**.

Ianto came back into the apartment from the balcony where he had been making a phone call. Jack was busy in the kitchen but he paused in his bacon frying to raise a quizzical eyebrow, 'well?'

Ianto grinned, 'you are lucky my boss is a big Time Agent fan. On the promise of a signed photo and a cup of coffee with you I have three months unpaid leave, effective immediately.'

'Yay!' Jack began to juggle the eggs that had been innocently resting in a bowl next to the stove top. He had had the brilliant idea that Ianto should take a bit of a sabbatical, just after his third orgasm of the night. He had told Ianto that it would allow him to explore his newly defined sexuality in a safe space without having to field intrusive questions from his well-meaning colleagues but really, now he had Ianto in his bed and in his arms, he didn't think he could bear to be parted from the young man ever again. A lot of Jack's insecurities and fears had dissolved when Ianto had agreed to contact his boss and at least ask her if it was possible to take time off. With some gentle cajoling and extraordinarily skillful dick sucking, Jack had convinced Ianto that he should move some of his stuff into Jack's apartment and spend the entire three months living with him. Despite his initial reservations, Ianto finally agreed but had made it clear that he intended to contribute and share living expenses. He was adamant that he could live on his savings for the duration three months unpaid leave and Jack had wisely refrained from pointing out that he had enough money to keep Ianto in obscene luxury for the rest of his life, sensing that any hint of being "kept" would send Ianto running. He realised that Ianto was still standing by the sliding glass doors of the balcony, staring at him with a bemused smile and a very sexy raised eyebrow, 'what?'

Ianto was grinning and shaking his head, 'must be nice to be you,' he said, without rancour, 'is there anything you want that you don't get straight away just because you are Jack Harkness?'

Jack carefully removed the bacon from the griddle and put it in the oven to keep warm before turning to look seriously at Ianto, 'only you' he said sincerely, as he crossed the space and took Ianto into his arms, 'only you.'

Ianto's mouth opened willingly under the sweet pressure of Jack's lips and for a long while they stood in a tight embrace before the moment was broken by the loud rumble from Ianto's stomach. Jack laughed into Ianto's mouth be he drew back, 'hungry?' he asked

Ianto grinned shyly, 'somehow I seem to have woken up with an appetite.' He slid his arm around Jack's waist as they moved back towards the kitchen and Jack's heart soared at the unselfconscious display of affection.

Jack placed a full plate of bacon and eggs in front of Ianto and took the opportunity to nuzzle his neck and slide his hands down inside the sweat pants he had loaned Ianto. With a small moan Ianto thrust into the intruding hand even as he leant back against his lover's broad chest, 'Jack,' he groaned, 'I've done what you asked. I've taken extended leave from my job because you convinced me it was a good thing to do for us – spend some time learning about each other...although, after last night, I'm not sure what is left to find out. So, you know, you don't have to work on me to get your own way'

Jack moved his hand faster, 'maybe I like working on you to get my own way – did you think of that? And as far as there being nothing left to learn about each other... come back to bed and I'll show you how much there is left to discover.'

Ianto gave a soft choking cry as he came over Jack's clever fingers and the inside of his pants. Trying desperately to catch his breath, he chastised his irrepressible lover, 'Jack I'm eating.'

Jack gave a lewd chuckle, 'you will be my boy, you will be.' He began to drag Ianto away from the breakfast bar and toward the bedroom. He snaked a long arm over Ianto's shoulder and picked up his barely touched breakfast, 'we'll take this too, gotta keep your strength up!'

* * *

 **Later**

Ianto lay on his back, one arm around his lover, the other resting under his head. Jack was curled up against his side making, in Ianto's opinion, the most adorable snuffling snore-type noises. Ianto rested his cheek against Jack's hair; he could not believe how his life had changed so dramatically since this brash American had pushed his way into his life only seven days ago. He shifted to give Jack more room in the bed and grimaced at the twinge in his lower back, this was a reminder of the first time Jack had entered him, he had done so carefully and gently, eager to prevent any pain, Ianto had never felt so full as when Jack was full seated inside him – it was an amazing feeling, one he wanted to experience again and as soon as possible. He grinned, the sensation of Jack's ball sack rubbing sensuously against his own had sent him close to the edge of orgasm but then Jack moved inside him brushing his prostate and making him see bright stars behind his eyelids Ianto had screamed loudly and spurted thick ropes of come across his belly and chest. He had never come so hard or so unselfconsciously. He gave a silent chuckle, Jack and his wonderful body had transformed him from being a lonely celibate to a total cock slut and he was loving it.

Jack snuggled closer and kissed his way across Ianto's chest until he reached a nipple which he sucked into his mouth. Ianto gave a soft moan and ran his fingers through Jack's endearing bed head hair, 'hey' he said quietly.

Jack looked up at him from under his lashes, still worrying Ianto's nipple with his teeth but managing his trademark smile nonetheless. Ianto smiled back, 'hey' he said again.

Jack released him with a soft slurp, 'Hey beautiful, you OK? Not too freaked out?'

Ianto grinned, 'freaked out by being happy? Freaked out by feeling loved? Not even a little bit.'

Jack pushed himself up to sit against the headboards of the bed, settling a pillow behind him so he could be comfortable and pulled Ianto up to sit with him. For a long while the two men sat silently holding each other close then Jack stirred. 'Yan, I want you to know that I have never felt such a connection with anyone before. I can't tell you how special you make me feel.'

Ianto laughed, 'You are special, you are Jack Harkness – Time Agent.'

'Yeah,' Jack shrugged, 'but you make me feel special because I am Jack Harkness – lover of Ianto Jones.' He watched as a delightful blush spread across Ianto's face and chest, 'gods you have no idea how gorgeous you are do you?' he placed a heated kiss on Ianto's soft mouth, 'I love you so much.'

'So fast?' asked Ianto stroking the skin of Jack's chest.

'Not that fast' whispered Jack, 'it took at least three minutes from the moment I laid eyes on you.'

Ianto smiled at him, 'took me a little longer, couple of bus rides at least.'

'So...what do you want to do with the rest of the day?' asked Jack

Ianto slid back down the bed, 'you mentioned something called "rimming" that sounds quite interesting...could we try that?'

Jack gave a filthy chuckle and followed him down, 'my pleasure'

* * *

 **Late Monday Afternoon**

Jack reluctantly moved towards being awake. It was hard to keep being asleep when someone was shaking him with increasing vigour; _no not just someone_ , Jack reminded himself, _Ianto Jones his love and his lover._ Jack rolled over, 'Yan, I don't think I can do it again, you gotta gimme a bit more time, babe'

'Jack, listen, there is someone at the door.'

Awake now Jack could hear that someone was indeed at the door, hammering on it as if their life depended upon gaining entry, at the same time Jack's mobile began ringing. Jack glanced at the caller I.D – Toshiko Sato. He rolled out of bed, kissed Ianto and wandered off to the door,scratching his gorgeous arse and answering the phone as he did so.

'Yo Tosh-Tosh, what's happening?'

'Jack!' Tosh's voice was so loud Ianto could hear it, 'Open this fucking door and LET ME IN! We have a serious fucking problem.'

Ah she was outside, which explained why Ianto could hear her so clearly. Suddenly worried, Ianto jumped out of bed and pulled on the jogging pants that had been discarded on the floor some hours earlier. If Tosh said they had a problem then he needed to be at Jack's side, he didn't bother analysing the impulse, he just knew it was the right thing to do.

He got to the living area just as Jack was opening the door. An irate Tosh was standing outside, still yelling for Jack. Ianto and Tosh noticed that Jack was still completely naked at around the same time and their voices met and blended in a weird amalgamation of concern and horror.

'Jack - pants!'

'Arrgh my eyes – Jeez, Jack put that thing away or put a leash on it or something'

Dramatically, Tosh covered her eyes but continued to peep between her fingers making Jack laugh. Ianto sprinted back to the bedroom and returned to Jack wrapping him in the bathrobe he had noticed hanging behind the door.

'C'mon you were lovin' the view' Jack was unrepentantly tying the robe – make sure it was loose enough that only a slight change of posture would bring the "view " back again. He looked properly at Tosh for the first time and noticed how distressed she was, he reached and softly stroked her cheek, 'what's up Toshy.'

Jack we have a seriously big problem, turn your TV on, any of the entertainment channels.'

'OK' Jack picked up the remote and turned the TV on, it was already on the Entertainment USA channel, Ianto raise an eyebrow and Jack blushed, 'I like the gossip, OK?' he said a tad defensively.

'You won't like this' said Tosh grimly as she pulled Jack down to sit beside her on the sofa. Ianto sat on his other side and in stunned silence the three of them stared at the screen. A spray tanned, well-coiffed anchor man was introducing the next segment, the strapline at the bottom of the screen identified him as Ted Bronson; 'and now, our top story. Drugs, debauchery and orgies – is the shiny reputation of Jack Harkness, generally assumed to the show biz's squeaky clean nice guy finally showing some tarnish. Apparently the gorgeous Time Agent likes to play rough in his down time. We are joined via satellite by John Hart and Gwen Cooper who have bravely volunteered to break the code of silence that surrounds the man who, apparently views the world as his own personal sexual smorgasbord.'

'Oh fuck,' Jack leant back and squeezed his eyes closed. 'how much damage can they do me, Toshiko?'

Tosh muted the TV, 'these two are not really the problem. Justin has been talking to BBC legal and they are 100% behind you and fully endorse the sacking. Justin and I have also drawn up a number of press releases that we have sent out to our favoured media contacts.' She gave a smile that seemed to be the twin of the one that had graced Justin Fanshaw's face when they were at the police station – predator wasn't in it, thought Ianto. 'Justin also made a few calls, called in a few favours and I think Cooper and Hart will find that they are pretty much unemployable from this moment forward,' continued Tosh, 'and when I say unemployable I mean that even a shelf stacking job in a budget supermarket will be beyond their reach.'

'So, why the hysteria?' asked Jack, puzzled

Tosh's eyes floated back to the TV screen and Jack and Ianto followed her gaze. Bronson was now interviewing a good looking elderly man in the studio. The elderly man seemed extremely angry about something. Jack went pale, fumbled for the remote and unmuted the sound.

'...something evil about him even as a child,' the man was saying, 'men, women, threesomes, you name it. His sexual appetites were depraved and voracious.' His eyes shone with ersatz tears and his voice cracked with pseudo emotion, 'we begged him, to get help, get treatment for his sex addiction but he just laughed at us. In the end, my wife and I, we had to force him to leave our home – our concern and responsibility had to be towards the children in our professional care and our son was too dangerous a person to allow near the sick or vulnerable children that we looked after. Of course he lied about everything, telling the press how cold and unfeeling we had been as parents when all we wanted was our boy to behave with some decency.'

'What about his accusations that you tried to blackmail him for money, threatening to out him to the world?' asked Bronson with practiced and fake concern.

The grey haired man snorted, 'lies, all lies. We supported that boy and it was only right that we had a return for eighteen years of shelter and family love. We protected him, hid his abnormal proclivities. It was hard for us...we are good god fearing people... to have such an abomination in our family...the shame, the shame'

Ted was looking slightly taken aback at the torrent of vitriol that was being spewed on prime time TV. He attempted to regain control and his professionalism, 'that's not how your son tells it,' said Ted

'Evil, he is evil,' sputtered the interviewee clutching his long grey locks in a frenzy of fury, 'he should not be allowed to flourish like the green bay tree, he should be punished, he should suffer...' The camera pulled back to focus on Ted Bronson but the older man could still be heard ranting in the background

Ianto was watching with a stunned expression on his face, 'Jack is that...?'

'Yep' Jack made a sound that was part sarcastic laugh, part heartbroken sob, 'that's my Dad'


	14. Chapter 14

'That's my dad.'

Ianto reached for the remote and turned off the TV. He pulled Jack into his arms and held him tightly. His eyes met with Toshiko's over Jack's shoulder, she was looking worried.

'Tosh?'

'This is not good' Tosh was shaking her head, 'it appears that Jack's dad decided to add a religious dimension to his life. Well I say religious, there's not much faith, charity or brotherly love in this that I can see. He has been ordained online and set himself up as the leader of a right wing fundamentalist church. They are very media savvy, very, very, attractive to rich, hard core right wingers and something like this will be like all their birthday's coming at once. They are vehemently homophobic, misogynistic, Islamophobic - in fact pretty much anyone who isn't a member of their cuckoo sect is on their hate list. They are not aligned with any of the mainstream religions – they are far too toxic for any reasonable organisation to go within a million miles of them. Taking down a high profile guy like Jack will give them so much publicity and recruit more wealthy followers.

'What can we do?' asked Ianto

Jack pushed himself upright, wiped his eyes and moved away from Ianto. He had been afraid of this, of Ianto wanting to be a part of this, wanting to help; he knew what he had to do and even though it would break his heart to do it he was not going to risk his precious boy; no way was he letting this beautiful young man be befouled by the shit storm this was going to turn into. He took a shaky breath, 'you can go' he said coldly to Ianto.

Ianto was stunned, 'what?'

Jack wouldn't look at him, 'I said you can go. This is nothing to do with you.'

Tosh looked confused, 'Jack, I'm sure Ianto only wants to help. There's no need...'

'I fail to see how a short term fuck toy can help in a situation like this,' snapped Jack

'What?'

Jack turned on Ianto, 'know anything about the media do you?' he demanded harshly, 'have deep insights into libel law you want to share with us?' Ianto looked at him aghast, Jack snorted, 'no I thought not.'

Ianto went bright red, then pale, slowly he stood up, 'Tosh,' he said politely, 'would you excuse us for a moment, please?' then he turned to Jack, hauling him upright by fisting his hands in the collar of his bathrobe, 'you, come with me,' and he dragged him out to the balcony.

* * *

Once outside Ianto turned to Jack with his hands on his hips, 'do you want to tell me what that little hissy fit was about?' he said, tersely.

Jack's shoulders slumped, all the cold arrogance from before dissipated 'I shouldn't have said those things, Yan.' he said.

'No you shouldn't have,' replied Ianto, 'would you like to try to explain to me why you did?'

'I'm sorry' said Jack brokenly, 'but you saw him; so vindictive and so full of hate. I can't allow you to be exposed to that, he would target you to hurt me and he wouldn't care how much damage he did to you in the process. You mean too much to me to let that happen.'

Ianto frowned, 'so you think that referring to me as "short term fuck toy" was the best way to prevent me being hurt?'

'I'm sorry. I panicked. I haven't ever been in a relationship before; I've never felt the need to protect someone like I do with you. I don't know what to do with these feelings, I thought if I pushed you away I could keep you safe.' Jack turned away from Ianto and leant on the balcony rail, he sighed, 'It's possible I over reacted.'

Ianto chuckled and leant against Jack's back wrapping his arms around his overly theatrical lover pulling his robe tighter, the sun was going down and the evening was cool, 'you think?' he said softly, kissing the back of Jack's neck.

Hesitantly Jack placed his own hands over Ianto's where there rested on his belly, 'you aren't going to leave me are you?' he asked fearfully, 'I need you so much.'

'What, even though I don't know anything about the media? Even though I don't have any deep insights into libel law to share?' Ianto was laughing at him

'Even though,' said Jack, 'I have people like Tosh and Justin to do those things and they have a load of staff to help them; I need you to love me and I'm afraid that's a one man job.'

'Hmm,' Ianto had pushed the collar of Jack's robe aside and was placing hit kisses on the cooling skin of his shoulders, 'sounds like a full time job to me.' He could feel the tension flowing out Jack's body as be relaxed back into Ianto's embrace.

'Are we good? Am I forgiven?' Jack's anxious whisper floated out into the Cardiff air.

Gently Ianto turned him within the circle of his arms so that they could see each other's faces; he ran a thumb over Jack's amazing cheek bones, marvelling again that this wonderful man seemed to need him so much. 'We are good, Jack. I know this...this relationship... is a new and frightening thing for both of us so it's only to be expected that we will stumble sometimes but that's OK because we can pick each other up. Only, don't ever try to push me away like that again. If you get tired of me, if you decide you want someone else then you must talk to me, because until you say to me "Ianto I don't want you anymore" I'm afraid you are stuck with me, OK?'

Jack kissed him tenderly, 'how did I get so lucky as to have you in my life?'

Ianto laughed, 'that's easy, you may not be aware of this but you are pretty hard to resist! Now, shall we go inside and sort this shithead of a father of your out once and for all?'

'And put some clothes on?' Jack was shivering now.

'Yeah, maybe you should do that first.'

* * *

As they pushed open the glass doors they were greeted by the sight of Justin Fanshaw sitting on the sofa flanked by two beautiful, identical young men who eyed both Jack and Ianto with identical degrees of interest. Jack paused on his way to the bedroom, 'Justin, Nico, Rico – what are you guys doing here?'

'I called them,' Tosh emerged from the kitchen carrying two bottles of wine and six glasses on a tray, 'I knew we needed all hands to the pumps for this one.'

Justin jumped up to take the tray from Tosh and carried it to the large oval dining table in the far corner of the room, 'Tosh called me and gave me the bare bones,' he said, 'and I thought that Nico's specialist skills might come in handy in terms of finding out more about the so-called Reverend Harkness and Rico insisted on coming along too.'

'Wait...Reverend Harkness?' said Jack

'Yeah,' it was Nico that responded, or so Ianto assumed, 'we know this sect, cult, coven, whatever you want to call it was set up and is managed exclusively by the Reverend Franklin Harkness.' He grinned, 'I can print you out a copy of his divinity degree, if you like. It cost him $20,000 from an online college.'

Ianto whistled, 'that's a lot of money for a fake degree.'

Rico spoke up, 'until you look at the accounts for the "church". They call themselves, The Divine Temple of the Children of Light and their assets, excluding property, stand at around $48 million. Strangely enough, they have two ledgers, one that is presented to the management board and shows profits of around $75,000 and a number of high security off shore accounts scattered around which account for the rest of the cash and are only accessible to the Reverend and his wife.'

Justin laughed and put an arm around each of the twins, 'my boys,' he said proudly, 'there isn't a financial system in the world, no matter how tortuous and obscure that Rico can't track and there isn't an I.T system, no matter how secure that Nico can't hack. That's why they are important member of my legal practice, that's why I love them both so much.' and he placed a kiss on each of the dark heads beside him.

'That's not the only reason,' said Nico

'He also loves our massive cocks' ginned Rico

Tosh smiled at them both as Ianto blushed and Jack and Justin laughed. 'Jack go and put some clothes on for god's sake, Ianto put a tee-shirt on at the same time before this place is knee deep in testosterone filled lust and I have to leave for my own heterosexual sanity. Justin will open the wine whilst I call for Chinese food and then we can all sit down and come up with a suitably brilliant plan for putting the Reverend Harkness back in his box.'


	15. Chapter 15

**Monday Evening/Monday Night**

"Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" had long been one of Ianto's favourite books. He enjoyed the whimsy and the mathematical symbolism and the pace of the story. He felt that he was beginning to understand how Alice must have felt when she tumbled from her everyday logical existence to the topsy-turvy surreal world of Wonderland. Ianto was sure that he was definitely down the rabbit hole as he sat at a highly polished table sharing various Chinese dishes with a handsome actor, a multi-partnered lawyer, a beautiful woman who, when stressed, swore like a docker and two exotic Italian twins who had the strongest Welsh accents Ianto had heard since his tad-cu had died. Everyone had an idea about how to deal with Jack's father and everyone was talking at once. Ianto had suggested some kind of 'talking stick' – the idea being that the person holding the stick held the floor and was allowed to talk without interruption. It was a strategy Ianto used to good effect with the school children who visited the tourist centre. Unfortunately the best Jack could come up with was a 'talking stapler' and that simply resulted in an immature and, for Ianto, strangely arousing struggle between Justin and Jack for control of said stapler and did not help matters at all. It was like being at the Mad Hatters tea-party Ianto told himself. Across the table Jack caught his eye and winked at him, grinning as if he could read Ianto's thoughts, Ianto couldn't help the happy smile that spread across his face in response.

* * *

Jack made a massive effort and tore his gaze away from Ianto. He had a sneaking suspicion that Ianto was finding them all slightly amusing, so far outside his normal life did they all seem to be. He forced himself to pay attention to Rico who was explaining the difficulties that surrounded using the financial information that he had uncovered.

'The main problem,' Rico was saying, 'is the fact that we obtained this information by very illegal means.'

His brother was nodding vigorously. 'Justin is good,' he said, 'but, after Assange and Wikileaks, world government are not as accepting as they used to be about hacking into secure systems and extracting confidential information. Keeping the three of us together might be a challenge even for his mighty legal powers'

'What we need,' added Justin 'is a way to get him to incriminate himself, none of the ideas we have come up with seem workable though'

Ianto spoke up for the first time, 'I may have an idea about that,' he looked deep into Jack's bright blue eyes, 'but I don't think Jack is going to like it much.'

* * *

Three quarters of an hour later it was apparent to everyone around the table that Jack did not, indeed, like Ianto's plan. In fact it would not have been exaggerating to suggest that he had never in his life heard anything he liked less.

'So let me get this straight,' Jack's voice was low and cold, his gaze fixed firmly on Ianto, 'your idea is that you pose as a researcher for BBC Wales, fly out to L.A and interview my, clearly insane, father in the hope that he will somehow accidently reveal his financial machinations.'

'Not just me...' began Ianto, but Jack ploughed on regardless, 'Oh no, of course not...' his cold stare slid sideways to encompass Nico and Rico who were clasping Justin's hands tightly in their own, 'you would have the Bobbsey Twins as back up.'

'Jack,' Ianto worked hard to make his tone patient and reasonable, 'If we arrange to meet him in my hotel room I will be perfectly safe, Nico will have wired the place, sound, vision the works plus I'll have a Rico in my ear guiding me about what to ask. It has to be me, both Tosh and Justin have appeared on TV with you in the past, on that charity TV quiz show you did, at various fundraising events. oh... all sorts of stuff but our liaison is too new to have hit the media radar yet. He won't know who I am, he won't know that I am associated with you, he won't suspect me at all.'

'You could say the same about Nico and Rico,' protested Jack, ignoring Justin's squeak of dissent.

'I need them to act as back up for me,' said Ianto, getting up and standing behind Jack so that he could wrap his arms around him, 'I need to do this for you.' he whispered into Jack's hair.

Jack twisted in his arms to look into Ianto's face, 'but why?' he asked, 'why do you need to do this so much. I don't understand.'

Ianto knelt and placed his hands on Jack's arm, 'I want us to work,' he said softly, 'you...you have given me so much, an understanding of who I am meant to be, a pride in myself.' he gestured at the flat, 'look at what you have, at how you live, how we will live eventually – I don't have anything to bring to us, I want to make a contribution to our future and this is the one thing I can do that you can't. Let me do this, sweetheart, please.'

Jack closed his eyes letting out a heavy breath; 'OK then,' he said slowly, 'let's do this thing.' He stood up, 'I need some fresh air.' He headed back out onto the balcony.

Ianto struggled to his feet, intending to follow but found his way blocked by Justin. 'Let me,' said Justin, 'you stay with the boys.'

Reluctantly Ianto joined Nico and Rico who immediately pulled out a lap top and began tapping furiously. He glanced back to where he could see Justin and Jack standing close together, he wished he could hear what they were saying.

* * *

Jack was once more in his favourite pose, leaning on the balcony railing, staring out at the city. Justin stood beside him copying the stance. For a minute or two the men were silent then Justin spoke, 'he loves you very much doesn't he?'

Jack stirred, 'I'd like to think so but this thing we have is moving so fast. I don't think he knows what he feels for me.'

Justin snorted, 'c'mon, Jack. He might be new to this but you aren't. You must see how he looks at you. You heard what he said about wanting to bring something to the relationship. He may look like a boy but he isn't, he is a grown man, a sexual being, he can make his own choices and he has chosen you.' Justin nudged Jack with his shoulder, 'don't fuck this up, Jack.'

Jack looked at one of his oldest friends, 'think you know everything, don't you Fanshaw?'

Justin chuckled, 'not everything, Harkness; just you. Now let's go back inside and see what our clever young men have cooked up.'

Jack and Justin turned to re-enter the apartment and simultaneously stopped, staring. Nico, Ianto and Rico were clustered around the lap top, three dark heads bent over the screen. Ianto was wearing a deep red tee-shirt and Nico and Rico had shed their hoodies and were visions in tight white polo shirts; Ianto's pale Welsh skin was beautifully emphasised by the olive complexion of the twins – the three of them made a breathtaking sight.

'My god' whispered Justin, 'can you imagine how beautiful they would all be naked?'

'Oh yeah,' croaked Jack, his hand drifting down to readjust his suddenly too tight trousers.

'Does your boy switch?' asked Justin curiously

Jack smiled, thinking of the previous night, the feeling of having Ianto deep inside him, moving against him like velvet covered steel, the noises Ianto had made when Jack pushed slowly into his body for the first time, 'he's a very...versatile and amazingly enthusiastic young man.'

'Hmm' Justin's gaze was thoughtful, 'can you imagine it, Jack?'

Jack could; in his mind, he could see Rico, on his hands and knees, in the middle of his bed with Ianto kneeling behind him thrusting his hard thick cock into Rico's willing hole, whilst Nico took the Welshman from behind. He could see Ianto's pale long fingered hands grasped Rico's slim hips, almost gleaming against the lightly tanned skin and Nico's dark curls brushed tantalisingly against Ianto's muscled back as he powered into him. His imagination peopled his fantasy with soft moans and cries as the three men found a rhythm that pushed each of them closer to the edge of ecstasy. He could also see Justin and himself curled naked around each other in the large armchair in the corner of the room slowly stroking themselves as they watched their lovers pleasure each other.

Justin gave a low and lust filled chuckle, he was obviously having a similar mental picture, 'we have to make that happen.'

Jack cleared his throat, trying to calm himself down, 'let's get this mess sorted out first, then if he still wants anything to do with me, well we'll see.'

* * *

Jack and Justin re-entered the apartment where Tosh was pouring herself more wine and Ianto and the twins appeared to be conversing animatedly in Welsh. Jack cleared his throat and the three of them fell silent. From the impressive blush that painted Ianto's porcelain skin and the salacious smiles on the faces of the twins, Jack was pretty sure they had been indulging in a similar conversation to the one he and Justin had just had

After a tense few seconds of silence the three young men exchanged glances and looked at Jack and Justin with matching cheeky grins, 'All six of us are booked on a flight from Cardiff to LA in three days time, first class naturally and we're booked into Sixty Beverley Hills on Wilshire Boulevard, all courtesy of the Reverend Harkness.' said Rico

'Boys what have you done?' Justin was trying to sound severe but was clearly trying to swallow his laughter

'It appears that the good Reverend has just made a very generous donation to a small enterprise which exists to spread the word on non-mainstream religion in centres of sin,' sniggered Rico, 'should be enough to cover our trip plus any incidental expenses.'

Nico had returned to the lap top and was typing furiously before he turned the screen to the others with a flourish. Jack, Ianto, Tosh and Justin all bent closer to see a smart looking website which apparently belonged to an organisation called Joshua's Trumpet. The site purported to encourage the promulgation of non-traditional religious ideology which, the site argued, underlined the true nature of God's message. 'Nice' said Justin approvingly as Nico high fived his brother and Tosh beamed. Jack stood up and held Ianto in a tight embrace.

'Well, Mr Jones,' he said seriously, 'look like you are going to get the chance to indulge your James Bond obsession. I can't wait to see you in a Tux – Armani would be good on you I think.'

'How do you know I have a James bond obsession?' asked Ianto

'My name is Ianto, Ianto Jones?' chuckled Jack, 'that was the first clue; the next one was your complete collection of all the movies, on VHS, DVD and Blu-ray along with hard back copies of all the original novels.'

'Ah' Ianto looked chagrined

Jack was nuzzling Ianto's neck, 'just promise me one thing, please, please be careful. I've only just found you I couldn't bear it if anything happened to drive you away from me.'

'Jack, Gwen Cooper, John Hart, oh and Jack Harkness himself have all tried to drive me away but I'm still here. Your dad might be a hate filled nutter but we are strong, he can't hurt us.'

'I hope you are right, Yan.'


	16. Chapter 16

**Four days later – The Penthouse suite. Sixty Beverly Hills Hotel**

Jack was pacing, in fact it seemed to Ianto that he hadn't stopped pacing since they had hatched their plan back in Cardiff four days ago; he probably would have paced throughout the entire flight from Cardiff to LAX had there not been turbulence that kept the seat belt signs on for the majority of the flight. Ianto moved to stand in front of his agitated lover and pulled him into his arms, 'Jack, please, sweetheart. You have to relax; we have gone over the plan time and time again. I will be fine; Nico has this room covered in top of the range stealth tech – it's probably not too wise to enquire how he sourced some of this stuff. Rico is across the hallway in their suite and he can hear everything I say, he can also talk to me via a discrete earpiece so I'll sound intelligent about finance. You, Justin and the ridiculously large security guy you have insisted on hiring will be lurking in the second bedroom waiting to come to my rescue if I need you, there is nothing...'

Jack placed his fingers over Ianto's lips, 'Please, please don't say there is nothing that can go wrong – you will jinx everything!'

Ianto smiled and kissed Jack's fingers, 'I was going to say there is nothing to worry about.'

Jack pouted, 'that's almost as bad' he huffed. Ianto kissed him.

* * *

An hour later, a be-suited Ianto was shaking hand with the Reverend Franklin Harkness who had been shown up to the penthouse suite. Ianto was taken aback once more at how handsome Jack's father was, Tall with long white hair that swept back from a face that shared bone structure and dazzling blue eyes with his son – the difference was the arrogance and self-importance that shone from his features...and the overwhelming smell of whiskey on his breath and his skin.

'Reverend Harkness,' Ianto offered his hand, 'thank you for agreeing to meet with me.'

'Please,' was it Ianto's imagination of was the Reverend holding his hand for too long, 'call me Franklin.'

'Then it's Ianto.'

The Reverend smiled and finally released Ianto's hand, 'your e-mail was quite intriguing Mr Jones, er...Ianto. You mentioned a documentary about my work...?'

Yes, sir' said Ianto as he gestured for Jack's father to sit down, 'this is in the nature of an exploratory chat really. If you could tell me a little about your organisation, you support a lot of anti-gay, anti-abortion charities how do you finance your good works?' In his ear Ianto could hear Rico making vomiting noises, Ianto tried to ignore him and focus on Franklin's reply.

'It is unpopular in today's society to speak out for the Lord,' said Franklin, 'we share the Lord's message undiluted by political correctness and liberalism. My organisation does not care for such modern attitudes, they are toxic, pollutant, they weaken God's message. There are a significant number of wealthy believers who support our good works with their time and their generosity '

'Compassion, equality, understanding – those things weaken God's word?' said Ianto incredulously, 'How does that work?'

'You are sceptical' said Franklin, resting a hot hand on Ianto's thigh, 'but I know that the Lord wants, my organisation exists to give it to him.'

'How?'

'We produce educational materials for schools and colleges, we lobby congress when appropriate, we run protest camps, I run correctional educational seminars and retreats for those unfortunate men whose sexual attitude runs counter to the teachings of the Lord.' said Franklin, proudly

'Your aims; you seem very...focused in the people you see as acceptable to the Lord - how do you balance that with the success of your son who is one of the most high profile gay men in the entertainment industry.'

The Reverend flushed an ugly shade of puce, 'I don't talk about my son. He is an abomination before the Lord – a blot on my family name.'

In his ear Rico was hissing, 'never mind Jack, ask him how he finances that lot? Ask him how he has protected the investments during the global crash?' Ianto ignored him, something about the way the Reverend was looking at him, together with the hand that was creeping closer to his crotch seemed completely off. He shifted on the sofa to face the older man, he forced sympathy into his tone, 'but your relationship with your son is important background to the work that distinguishes you and your organisation from the more...extreme pseudo-religious groups.'

Harkness sat bolt upright a cold expression of fury crossing his face as he removed his hand from Ianto's thigh, 'there is nothing pseudo-religious about the work I do.'

In his ear Ianto could hear Jack shouting, 'what the fuck are you doing Yan? Don't antagonise him, he's crazy.' A muffled thumping came from the suite's master bedroom, drawing the Reverend's attention for a second. Taking advantage of the older man's distraction, Ianto slipped the tiny bud from his ear and hastily slipped it between the cushions at the end of the sofa; Jack screaming in his ear was not helping his concentration and something about the Reverneed Harkness felt...hinky. He risked a glance at one of the cameras Nico had secreted in the light fitting and shook his head. He gave a gentle cough to regain the older man's notice and, leaning forward made eye contact with the Reverend, 'my apologies,' he said with fake sincerity, 'I am fascinated by the services you offer and just wanted some context and it seems to me that your disappointment in your son might give me some insights.'

Reverend Harkness appeared to be mollified by Ianto's empathy and shifted a little closer, 'a disappointment, yes, he was indeed a disappointment.' he said on a cloud of alcohol fumes, 'my wife and I knew there was something wrong with him, his friends all so pretty,' he inched closer to Ianto and ran a shaking finger down his cheek, 'pretty boys like you, Ianto with skin so soft and tempting and lips that want to wrap themselves around a hot throbbing cock.' Over the Reverend's shoulder Ianto could see the door of the master bedroom open and Jack attempt to enter with a furious expression on his face. Almost immediately the long fingers of Justin Fanshaw wrapped themselves around Jack's face, stifling his protests and the shadowy outline of the security man, Miller, Ianto thought his name was, could be seen helping to drag him backwards into the bedroom. Tosh smoothly stepped in to silently close the door, giving Ianto a broad smile and a 'thumbs up' as she did so.

Franklin turned around to scan the room and, gritting his teeth, Ianto placed a hand on his knee, the last thing they needed was for Jack's dad to suss that something was going on and leave so Ianto knew he had to distract him somehow. 'You were saying?' he asked

Harkness turned back to face him and placed his hand on Ianto's neck, running his fingers inside the collar of Ianto's shirt, 'yes,' he growled, 'my degenerate son, bringing home soft boys,' he undid Ianto's tie and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt, sliding his fingers over Ianto's collar bones and groaned, 'soft beautiful boys with hot eyes and pert bottoms and tight little holes just meant for fucking...' Ianto pulled away slightly, 'er...Reverend Harkness...' he began, but Jack's father wasn't listening. 'but not for fucking by me,' he continued, 'oh no all for my dirty, dirty son, flirting and looking at me with those sexy faces but they were teasing. God hates people who tease and flirt.' He pulled Ianto closer, 'you don't tease do you Ianto?'

Ianto tried to move even further away bit he was backed up against the arm of the sofa, 'I...I don't like this,' he stammered, 'Sir, you are making me very uncomfortable. Could you move away from me please?'

Jack's father, far from moving away as requested, moved even closer, 'Your beautiful kissable lips say "no" at the moment,' he said unoriginally as he ghosted a hand over Ianto's crotch, giving his flaccid cock a squeeze as he did so, ' but soon your body will be saying "yes" to me.' Swiftly he looped Ianto's tie over the young mans wrists, securing them and pushing them over Ianto's head. Then his hands were everywhere on Ianto's body, somehow his jacket and his shirt were pushed out of the way and Jack's father was sprawled on his chest sucking hard at his nipples whilst Ianto's feet scrabbled helplessly against the sofa. A frisson of fear ran through Ianto as he felt his zip being lowered and a large hand that _so_ wasn't Jack's insinuated itself into his tight boxers. A small voice at the back of Ianto's panicked mind was pointing out that this was exactly the type of behaviour that would ensure that Jack's father was going to be controlled by Jack and Justin in perpetuity but his gut tightened as the fear that, with Jack restrained in the adjoining room, Justin might be prepared to let the scenario play out to the bitter end in order to cement their evidence.

Harkness senior had managed to pull Ianto's pants down to mid-thigh, effectively immobilising him and had fumbled his own cock free of his own trousers. Roughly he took both members in his large hand and began pulling frantically groaning all the while. Ianto was trying desperately to push the heavier man off him all the while crying, 'no, no I don't want this. Please stop this.'

Jack's father did not pay the slightest attention and he panted and rubbed himself against the increasingly frightened young man. He slumped on to Ianto's chest and his hot breath was gusting wetly in Ianto's ear. His words terrified Ianto even further, Jack, my beautiful boy. I'm going to touch you, suck you and fuck you so hard. I'm going to make you mine Jack, just mine.

Ianto struggled against the weight of the older man, 'I am Ianto,' he half-sobbed, 'Ianto Jones.'

The Reverend Harkness pulled back slightly with a confused look, 'I know who you are,' he sneered, 'I knew when I walked in. You are my son's latest slut. Do you think Gwen Cooper wouldn't tell me everything about you? I know all about you. You allowed my wicked son to degrade you and use you, put his mouth on you.' he gave an hysterical laugh, his eyes wild, ' it's my turn now – this will be better than those boy at the seminars, my turn to have a boy who isn't drugged or drunk. My turn to fuck my son, m-my son's plaything' He squeezed Ianto's cock painfully and lurched forward as if to kiss him. Ianto screwed his eyes tight shut and twisted to one side in another futile effort to dislodge his attacker.

Just as suddenly the weight on his body disappeared and Jack's low growl reverberated around the room, 'leave him alone, you sick fucker!' The sound of fists striking flesh punctuated the comments, 'I heard what you said, fucking drugged boys? Pretending they are me? Your own son!' Ianto managed to unglue his eyes and rolled his head to see a furious Jack Harkness straddling his father and punching him in the face. Jack's father was whimpering and attempting to protect himself.

Justin and Nico were frantically trying to pull Jack off the older man. 'Jack,' yelled Justin desperately, 'stop it. We have everything recorded. Film of him attacking Ianto, audio of him admitting to assaulting other boys; we have everything we need to control him. You have to stop.'

Jack was struggling against Justin and Nico's grasp, 'the fucking bastard is still hard,' he shrieked, 'he's getting off on this.'

The low rumble from Miller, the security man intervened, 'I have called one of my contacts at the precinct, a good man, discrete. He is on his way here, Sir.'

'Good,' Jack rose from the floor and Miller moved in smoothly, pulled Jack's father up to a sitting position and restrained his hands with plastic ties. The Reverend looked bruised and dishevelled; his eyes were unfocused and he was mumbling angrily to himself. All in all he did not look like a picture of sanity

Ianto felt helpless and vulnerable. He was still stretched on the sofa, bound and exposed. No one had even looked at since since Jack had burst into the room and attacked his father. A wave of shame and humiliation swept over him and he turned his face into the sofa cushions as sudden tears burned his eyes. Vaguely he heard Nico murmur, 'Jack, look to Ianto, he needs you.' and then Ianto was swept into Jack's arms and held tightly as Nico covered them both with a fur throw from one of the beds. Jack was murmuring apologies and endearments into Ianto's hair and covering his face with salty kisses and Ianto felt safe again.


	17. Chapter 17

Ianto should have known, he told himself, should have known that the safety and sanctuary of Jack's arms was illusory. He had only been held by Jack for a few minutes, before Miller's contact from the LAPD arrived. Once the man, Detective Craven, saw who was involved things happened very quickly. Craven had summoned an ambulance for Jack's Father who had become increasingly withdrawn and disassociated to the extent of drooling and rocking his gaze skidding between Jack and Ianto as he leered licentiously.

Ianto forced himself to listen as Miller, Craven, Justin and Jack conversed in low tones by the large windows, whilst Nico and Rico hovered nearby, obviously eaves dropping; all of them ignoring the breath taking views of L.A spread out before them.

'Jeezus, Charlie,' said Detective Craven, 'you could have told me that the perp was Harkness. We have been watching this slime ball for months. There have been numerous complaints from young men about this man, accusation of rape, sexual assault the works.'

'So why is he still on the loose?' demanded Jack

'Because although the stories these young men tell are plausible and consistent there is no evidence to link their attacks to the Reverend here. Every plaintiff is convinced that he raped them but they have no clear recollection of what actually happened. There was no physical evidence, no trace of a drug in their systems, nothing really but the word of twenty five young men all of whom have remarkably similar stories to tell and all of whom had spent time at Reverenced Harkness's so-called "sexual health" retreats.' said Craven

Nico cleared his throat, 'if, theoretically, someone with awesome IT skills, could access any computers owned by Mr Harkness, then...theoretically you understand...that someone may be able to find any incriminating files that might be hidden there.'

Craven grimaced, 'you think we haven't tried that?' he snapped

Justin pulled Nico to his side and draped an arm around his waist, 'I doubt you have tried it with a tech as talented as Nico,' he grinned

'Maybe not' replied Craven, 'but we got a severe reprimand from the D.A after the last time. I doubt we could find a judge willing to approve a warrant a second time.'

'Hmm' Justin stroked his chin thoughtfully, 'what about Marissa De Soto? Is she still on the bench?'

Craven blanched, 'De Soto the Rottweiler? Hell, yeah but...'

Justin laughed, 'Call her, tell her Justin Fanshaw is in town and ready to party.'

'Sir?'

'Tell her I'm ready to party like we did in the case of Regina Vs Dunstone in 1999. She'll know what I mean.'

Jack raised an eyebrow and Justin blushed faintly, 'we were doing post grad work at Cambridge, we prosecuted cases together' he said defensively, 'it was before I came out as bisexual. There may be some...history... there'

'Ah'

* * *

Just at that moment, the ambulance arrived to transport the Reverend to a secure psychiatric facility for evaluation and Jack, Miller, Justin, Craven and Nico left to file formal complaints and reports at the precinct. Craven seemed quite thrilled at the chance of nailing Harkness at long last and his excitement seemed to be catching; the five men left without a backwards glance towards Ianto who remained seated on the sofa wrapped in the fur throw that Nico had draped over him.

Rico plonked himself down next to Ianto and carefully wrapped the young man's cold fingers around a mug of tea that he had made in the well equipped kitchen of the penthouse suite. He twisted to look into Ianto's pale face, 'you alright, Yan?' he asked gently.

Ianto nodded, 'You're the first person to ask me that,' he said with a small smile, thank you.' He looked down to the mug which was in danger of slopping its contents over his fingers and made an effort to steady his hands. 'I mean I'm not really hurt or anything,' he stammered, 'but I can't seem to stop shaking. So stupid' Rico put his hand over Ianto's and helped him bring the mug to his lips, encouraging him to sip the sweet fluid.

'It's not stupid,' murmured Rico, 'your adrenaline levels are falling and you are crashing.'

'I can't get warm' complained Ianto, drinking more of his tea.

Rico pressed a small kiss onto Ianto's cheek and pulled them both to their feet, 'c'mon. Let me take care of you.'

* * *

 **Three hours later**

Jack, Justin and Nico burst happily into the penthouse, things had gone very well at the police station and they were all extremely pleased with themselves. Justin's university pal, Judge Da Soto, had come through with warrant and a holding order that would keep Jack's father in the psychiatric unit until his trial. Nico had been granted access to the Reverend's laptop and had managed to retrieve an encrypted diary that detailed every assault - it included names, dates and in many cases photographs. Craven was delighted to have such copious and damning evidence; he had been reluctant to rely solely on the video that Nico had of the attack on Ianto since a clever defence lawyer would undoubtedly cry entrapment and with good cause. Jack was also pleased since it meant that Ianto would, hopefully, be spared the ordeal of the witness stand and even if he did have to appear it would be as a corroborative witness.

Once in the lounge area the three men looked around in confusion.

'Where is Ianto?' said Jack, perplexed

'And Rico?' Justin was equally confused.

Nico guided by that awareness that is peculiar to twins had headed straight to the door of the master bedroom. He opened it quietly, smiled and beckoned Jack and Justin over, putting his finger to his lips to indicate that they should be quiet; both men gasped softly as the sight before them. Ianto was curled up against Rico who was cradling him tenderly, holding him in a protective embrace. Ianto was sleeping, clearly exhausted from the emotional experiences of the day, Rico had his eyes closed but was softly humming what Nico recognised as an old Italian lullaby that their _nonna_ , their maternal grandma, used to sing to them when, as small boys, they spent summers in Tuscany with her. Both men were naked save for their boxers and the contrast of Ianto's porcelain skin against Rico's gold was just as wonderful as Justin and Jack had speculated back in Cardiff. The pair of them were stunning.

Rico opened his eyes and looked steadily at the trio observing him from the doorway. 'I have things to say to you, Jack' he said in a low voice and then he switched his gaze to his brother, 'Nico'

Nico nodded and quickly stripped down to his underwear, moving to the bed to take his brother's place providing comfort to Ianto. The twins managed the change over so smoothly that Ianto simply shifted in his sleep to accommodate Nico as he settled into his brother's vacant spot. With a smile, Nico kissed Ianto on the lips and began to hum the same lullaby that his brother had been singing.

Rico pulled on his jeans and led a bemused Jack out of the suite, across the corridor and into the one he was sharing with his brother and his lover. Once inside, Rico leant against the door and levelled a disappointed look at Jack who stared back in confusion, 'what?'

'You really are a self-centred fuck, aren't you Jack?'

Jack was surprised, although the twins were identical; Rico was always the quieter and more reserved of the two. 'Don't hold back, Rico, tell me what you really think,' he quipped.

'Have you even asked Yan how he is?' demanded Rico, 'did you even look at him after Detective Craven arrived? Did you even bother to tell him he wasn't gonna have to go to the precinct with you? No! You were so busy acting out your daddy issues and being a big man that you barely gave him a second thought.'

Jack looked stricken, 'Gods I am so sorry.'

Rico shook his head, 'I'm not the one you should be apologising to.'

Jack sighed, 'I know.' He gave Rico a hug, 'thanks for looking after him for me.'

Rico hugged him back, 'just remember that's really your job, OK?'

'OK'

Ianto had been dreaming, he was being held in a protective embrace but somehow he was still frightened. A soft voice was murmuring reassuringly and sometimes it sounded like someone was humming a lullaby but still Ianto felt afraid; a dark presence hovered on the edge of his consciousness. He was still cold and no matter how much he snuggled up against the lithe body next to him he just could not get warm; until that is a large body wrapped itself around him. He was gently pulled up against a broad chest and two muscular legs draped themselves over his; the best thing though was the familiar scent of the skin against which he was resting. A prolonged kiss heated the skin on his temple. 'I'm a selfish git,' whispered Jack, 'I am so sorry. You should have been my priority and I lost sight of that. I let my anger at my father swamp my concern for you. I just wanted to hurt him for what he did to you and me but once I started hitting him I forgot about you and just focused on how good it felt.'

'You just walked away and left me' said Ianto quietly.

'I know, and I'm sorry' said Jack, 'Craven told me that if Nico could get information from dad's laptop then there would be no reason to put you through an interview. I wanted us to get working on that so that we could leave this horrible situation and get back to Cardiff. I let that blind me to what you must have been feeling and I feel like I'm the worst boyfriend ever.'

For the first time since Jack had joined him in the bed, Ianto opened his eyes and started into Jack's beautiful, miserable face, he dragged up a weak smile, 'I guess this is another one of those stumbles I mentioned earlier,' he said. Jack nodded sadly, Ianto continued, 'you know what Jack? As long as we end up like this, I think we will be OK.'

'I love you'

'I love you too'


	18. Chapter 18

**One week later – back in Cardiff**

Jack was standing on the balcony of his apartment gazing unseeingly over the bay. As distressing events in L.A had been, the formidable combination of Detective Craven, Charlie Miller and Justin's judge friend Marissa De Soto had ensured that Jack and Ianto had been dealt with quickly and sensitively and their return to the UK expedited. Jack's mother seemed to have disappeared and Charlie Miller and Detective Craven could find no clue as to where she might be. Jack's father had still not regained any mental equilibrium and was under observation at a secure facility but with the data that Nico had pulled from Jack's dad's laptop it looked like it was going to be an open and shut case. Nico, with Rico's help, had diverted money from the Reverends many secret off shore accounts and anonymously deposited $5 million in the bank accounts of each of his victims. Jack had also sent an anonymous e-mail to each of the young men explaining where the money had been paid from and why he believed that they were an appropriate recipient, he also made it clear that the money was not an attempt to bribe them into not attempting to seek damages but was more a way of the ensuring that they definitely got something. The grateful e-mails that had come from these damaged young man in return had helped him come to terms a little with his father's actions, although some of the stories the young men told had made him cry; Ianto had been brilliant, holding Jack whilst he railed and wept, never judging, never blaming Jack for his own terrible experience just simply being loving and silently supportive. Staring out at the twinkling lights of Cardiff bay Jack thanked whatever deities existed in the universe for sending Ianto Jones his way.

But he was still very concerned about Ianto. Superficially, Ianto was as well-balanced and loving as he had been in the first week of their relationship, however the joyous exploration of each other's bodies was a thing of the past and although Ianto still shared Jack's bed Jack only woke up with him in his arms because Ianto gravitated toward him in his sleep. If Jack tried to hold him when Ianto was awake, especially when they were lying down together, the young man would hyperventilate; he would bravely try to hide how panicked he was feeling but Jack was saddened by the distance that his father had managed to put between them and was struggling to find ways to recover their relationship. Ianto had become very close to both Nico and Rico and spent as much time as he could with them, that also irked Jack – Ianto's time away from work was supposed to be time for he and Jack to explore their connection but Jack had lost count of the number of times he had returned to the flat to find Ianto and the twins entwined on the sofa watching classic movies. He sighed, Ianto didn't want to touch or be touched by him and seemed to avoid being alone with Jack as much as he could and Jack did not know what to do. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around Jack from behind and a familiar chest was pressed against his back. Jack relaxed into the embrace, 'Yan?'

A soft chuckle reverberated through Jack's chest, 'You have to ask? How many people cuddle you on this balcony?'

'Recently? Only you,' smiled Jack, 'in the future? Only you I hope.' Ianto released Jack and took up a position at his side; carefully he took Jack's hand and held it tight. Jack turned to look into his face, 'Yan?'

Ianto sighed, 'I wanted to say thank you.'

Jack went cold, that sounded like the start of a goodbye; he gripped Ianto's hand even more firmly, 'thank you for what?' he asked nervously

'I've been pushing you away since we got home,' he said softly, 'and I'm not sure why. Everything in L.A happened so quickly and...and...there was always so many people around, Miller, Justin, Craven, Nico and Rico.'

'And me' pointed out Jack, quickly

Ianto lifted their joined hands and kissed Jack's knuckles, 'I know Jack but once we got home and it was just you and me again all I could think about was the fact that you walked away from me when I was traumatised and needed you most and so I pushed you away.'

Jack straightened up, 'Yan, I've told you why...'

'Yes, yes I know you did, Jack and I understand I really do. You have been incredibly patient and kind to me, even though you are hurting too. So I want to say thank you for letting me share you pain, for holding me in my sleep even though I pushed you when I was awake. I want to say thanks you for loving me, no matter what.'

'Ianto...'

'I feel so stupid,' continued Ianto, 'I mean, nothing actually happened to me. I look at some of the stories those other guys send and I think, what is wrong with me? Why am I so weak and pathetic that being pawed at by some depraved old man makes me feel so dirty and violated. I-I-I feel helpless and unable to act autonomously; I'm not in control of anything, of any aspect of my life and I hate it.'

Jack sighed, 'My fucking father has managed to poison what we what making together. When I saw him touching you I just wanted to kill him, If Justin and Miller hadn't dragged me back when they did the whole thing would have been over before it started.'

'And we would have had no chance of exposing your father for what he is' pointed out Ianto.

'I know, I know,' said Jack, he paused then said, heavily, 'the thing is, Ianto, when I finally got into the room and pulled him off you I fully intended to kill him. As I was hitting him he was laughing at me, as if it was all part of some grand plan; if Justin and Nico hadn't pulled me off him I would happily have beaten him to death. Control is important to me and I hate that he was able to make me lose that.'

Ianto was quiet for a long time, standing silently next to Jack then he smiled, 'I know what we need to do,' he said, 'come with me.'

* * *

Ianto led Jack inside and through to the bedroom. 'I have to collect some things,' he told Jack, 'when I get back I want you naked on the bed, understand?' Jack opened his mouth to ask questions but Ianto silenced him with a severe look. 'You only speak if I give you permission to do so, OK?' Jack nodded, his eyes sparkling with mischief. Ianto gestured towards the bed, 'well get on with it then.' He turned to leave the room and grinned as he heard Jack's boots hitting the floor.

When he returned he was naked, he paused in the doorway, his breath stolen away. Jack was spread-eagled across the bed, his eyes fixed on Ianto's, his beautiful cock perpendicular to his body, hot and weeping. Ianto swallowed and walked confidently into the room, he held up the soft red cords that usually held back the curtains in the living room, 'You need to relinquish control in a safe space, relinquish it, not have it taken from you,' he said calmly, 'I need to take control back so tonight you submit yourself to me, willingly. I intended to tie you to the bed and do, well basically what I ever I want to with you, you won't come until I say so. I don't want to gag you but I will if you make a single sound without my permission, do you understand? You may speak.'

'Yes, Sir' whispered Jack breathlessly.

'I don't intend to hurt you but you need a couple of safe words, one to slow things down, one to stop things completely. Speak'

Yellow to slow down, Red to stop, Sir.'

Ianto bent and placed a long kiss on Jack's lips, 'good boy.' He produced a black silk scarf that Tosh had left behind her a few visits ago, he placed it gently over Jack's eyes but hesitated before tying it, 'Do you trust me Jack?' Jack nodded, once; his body was already gleaming with sweat as he tried to control himself. 'Ok, then' Ianto carefully blindfolded his lover and stepped back. He Took Jack's left hand and placed a kiss in the palm before stretching his arm out and tying it loosely to the bed head, he trailed his fingers down the outstretched arm, brushing the soft hair under Jack's arm smiling as Jack bit his lip to hold back a giggle. Ianto continued his exploration of Jack's body, sliding his finger tips over his chest, pausing to tease his nipple to stiff peaks. 'You are beautiful,' he said, 'lying here all compliant for me'; He ran his fingers down Jack's side, skating across his pelvic crest and giving a gentle pull of the wiry bush of pubic hair but avoiding touching Jack's penis at all. Jack gave a barely audible whimper and canted his hips, desperate for Ianto's touch and Ianto gave a small pinch to the inside of Jack's thigh as a punishment. 'I wish you could see how beautiful your cock looks, red and hungry for me, for my touch, my lips,' he said to jack, 'but you have to wait, don't you Jack?' Smoothly he ran his hand down to Jack's ankle and fastened it to the end of the bed.

Before fastening Jack's other leg Ianto had to take a moment to squeeze the base of his penis in order to hold off his orgasm; being in control like this was turning him on to such an extent that just looking at Jack, spread out compliantly for his pleasure was enough to tighten his balls and make his cock throb. Swiftly he tied Jacks arm to the bed head and climbed onto the bed to straddle Jack's hips, revelling in the feeling of Jack's hard length rubbing between his arse cheeks.

Jack forced himself to relax as Ianto gently fastened the silk over his eyes whilst mentally thrilling at the sensitivity of his lover. Ianto clearly understood that Jack's need for control could be appeased by the voluntary surrender to someone he trusted. The soft sweep of Ianto's fingers centred Jack's mind and all his worries receded as his mind focused entirely on the feel of his lover's touch. The warmth of Ianto's caress became the centre of Jack's attention, trying to anticipate where Ianto's lips would land next drove all other thoughts out of Jack's head. All of Jack's efforts were directed towards controlling his body's responses – Ianto had made it clear that Jack was not to come without his permission – and the small murmurs of approval Jack earned encouraged him further.

Ianto had completed his slow and sensuous restraining of his older lover and was relishing the small tremors that were running across Jack's body indicating how desperately he was trying to adhere to Ianto's rules. Tempting as it was to play with Jack, and Ianto had never seen him look more beautiful as he lay there trembling with a sheen of sweat making his lithe body gleam in the soft light, it was clear that Jack was close to coming. Sliding down to sit on Jack's strong thighs, Ianto slid his hands between his legs to cup Jack's balls and stroke them lightly, Jack was biting his lip in an effort to remain silent as Ianto had demanded and Ianto was fearful he would draw blood. He leaned forward and kissed Jack, tenderly.

'What do you want Jack?' You may speak again.'

'I need to come, please, please, Yan.'

Ianto reached down and released Jack's ankles before pulling them up to rest on his shoulders, 'Are you ready for me Jack?'

'I need you in me, hard, please' begged Jack

Ianto ran his thumb of Jack's pulsing hole making the other man moan before thrusting into him. It didn't take long before both men came simultaneously screaming their love for each other into the stillness of the quiet apartment.

* * *

Some minutes later as Jack and Ianto lay contentedly in each other arms; Ianto placed a soft kiss on the red marks on Jack's wrist. 'Did I hurt you?' he asked softly.

'A little,' replied Jack, 'but in the best possible way, in exactly the way I needed. You were magnificent.' He tilted his head to look into Ianto's face, 'are you OK?'

A radiant smile painted itself over the young man's face, 'I am – thank you for trusting me enough to give yourself to me like that.'

Jack stretched, 'I should be thanking you, you have exorcised my daemon, he's out of my head at last. You take up so much of my mind there is no room for my past anymore. You fill every part of me and I don't know how I will ever function properly without you in my life.'

Ianto kissed Jack's nipple, laughing at the tiny whimper his action initiated, 'Jack it's been just over two weeks...'

Jack stiffened, 'I know it's too soon. I'm rushing you into things you aren't ready for. I'm sorry.

Ianto bit Jack's nipple, 'as I was going to say before you interrupted me,' he said reprovingly, 'it's been just over two week and I don't ever want to leave you. I know what I want and I want you. I love you, so much and I know I always will.' He laughed as Jack twisted him onto his back and kissed him passionately.

'So, you will always love me,' said Jack when they broke apart to breathe.

'Yep' said Ianto crisply

'And you want me?'

'So very much.' replied Ianto

'How about me, Nico and Rico?' asked Jack, hopefully.

'Not Justin too?'

'Someone has to operate the video camera'

'Really, Jack. You are depraved.' laughed Ianto

'You say that,' sniggered Jack, 'but I'm not hearing a "no" here'

Ianto snuggled closer, 'maybe for your birthday, if you are a good boy.'

Jack's smile was so brilliant it seemed to light up the room; just then the phone trilled loudly and Jack groaned, 'I have to get a handset in the bedroom,' he said as he rolled out of bed and padded towards the living room.

Ianto followed him planning on making them both a coffee but paused as he heard Jack answer the phone.

'Hello'

'-'

'Hi Detective Craven, How are you?'

'-'

Ianto watched as all the happiness and colour drained form Jack's face, 'when was this?'

'-'

'How?'

'-'

'What does this mean for the case?'

'-'

'I see, well thank you for letting me know, Detective I appreciate the effort.'

Slowly Jack replaced the phone and turned to face Ianto who crossed swiftly to enfold him in his arms, 'Jack?'

'It's my Father,' said Jack, blankly, 'they found him this morning, he managed to strangle himself with his bed sheets – he's dead.'


	19. Chapter 19

'Dead?' Ianto tightened his hold on Jack who had buried his face in his shoulder, 'how can he be dead? I thought he was under observation.' Jack shook his head mutely and clung to Ianto, his entire body was shaking. Ianto slid two fingers under Jack's chin so that he could look into his face. Jack was laughing; shocked, Ianto took a step backwards, 'Jack?'

Jack was laughing so hard, he could barely breathe. He knees buckled and he slumped to the floor, pulling Ianto down to sit with him. 'I'm sorry,' Jack gasped as he tried to control his laughter, ' but...fucking hell, Yan, it just never stops for us does it?'

Ianto felt a smile break across his face and he began to chuckle, 'it does seem to go on and on, for sure.'

'We must be due a break soon,' said Jack, 'I mean there can't be anyone else left to cause problems for us.'

Ianto was almost as helpless with laughter as Jack, 'I guess Lisa could come back,' he giggled

Jack snorted, 'or Gwen Cooper could claim she's pregnant with my child.'

'or John Hart could, it's more likely.' suggested Ianto. Jack howled with laughter.

Eventually the two men sobered and calmed down; Ianto snuggled up close to Jack and stroked his chest, 'seriously though, Jack, are you Ok? It is your dad after all.'

Jack sighed, 'yeah I know and...he wasn't always a monster; when I was little he was a great dad, you know? He never missed one of my baseball games, he came to every school play and weekends he would take me hiking in the hills and tell me about history and nature and stuff – it was cool.'

'It sounds like he loved you a lot,' offered Ianto.

'yeah, he did until I reached puberty, became aware that I liked boys, that's when it all changed,' Jack gave a small sob, 'I really missed him, I really missed my dad because the man he became as I grew up...that wasn't him.'

'Oh Jack,' Ianto wrapped Jack in a strong hug, 'Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry.'

Jack sniffed, 'I know he was a terrible human being and I will never forgive myself for what he tried to do you, for what he did do to you, but somehow all I can think of is that this was the man who taught me how to make campfire chilli, convinced my mom to let me have a dog, taught me to ride a bike,' he gave a sad little laugh, taught me to ride a skateboard.'

'Then that's the man you must grieve for.' said Ianto, 'that's the man who's memory we shall honour'

'Ianto, why are you still with me?' asked Jack as he wiped his eyes with the heel of his hands, 'I bring nothing but trouble with me. There a thousands of men out there who would kill to be with you, you should dump me and find someone less high maintenance.'

'But then I wouldn't be happy at all, would I?' said Ianto

'You might,' whispered Jack, 'this is all new to you, maybe you shouldn't settle for the first man you see.'

'I'm not settling,' protested Ianto, 'I have made my choice. I know what I want when I see it.' he sighed, 'I love you Jack, I want to spend the rest of my life telling you that. Why won't you believe that?'

'I do' said Jack, squeezing Ianto tightly, 'I really do'

'Good' said Ianto contentedly.

For a while the two men sat in a long and loving embrace until Jack stirred. 'We are both naked,' he observed.

'We are' agreed Ianto

'I'm actually getting quite cold,' said Jack

'and hungry' said Ianto

'Right then' Jack scrambled to his feet and reached out a hand to pull Ianto up, 'I'll do the cheese on toast, you make the coffee and we will rendezvous back in bed in...ten minutes.'

Ianto glanced at his watch, 'that's ten minutes...and counting.'

* * *

Ianto knew Jack's even handed reaction to his father's suicide had been too good to be true; after his mini-meltdown when he had told Ianto how great his dad had been when he was a little kid they had gone back to bed. Ianto smiled, it had been nice, holding Jack in his arms and gently stroking his back as Jack told him more stories of his childhood; sharing memories of his dad before he became the man Ianto had met. It had felt couple-y and safe and when Jack had eventually fallen asleep cushioned on Ianto's chest and Ianto had realised that watching Jack sleep was something he could happily do until the end of time.

However, he wasn't really surprised to be woken in the small hours of the morning by Jack shouting in his sleep, 'no, no. Leave him alone.' Hastily he enfolded Jack in his arms shushing him and whispering loving nonsense into his ear; eventually Jack calmed and clung on to Ianto weeping hopelessly against his chest.

'Hey, hey,' whispered Ianto, 'It's OK, I'm here, you are safe. He can't hurt you, he will never hurt you again.'

Jack sniffed, 'I dreamt he was hurting you, I dreamt I didn't get to you in time, I dreamt he ra...raped you. I dreamt you blamed me and pushed me away.'

Ianto held Jack tight enough to hurt him, 'I'm here,' he said, 'I'll always be here and I will never, never push you away.'

'I know.'

Ianto kissed him, 'go back to sleep, Jack. We will need to start informing everyone in the morning, Tosh will need to know if she is gonna run interference with the US press and Justin will need to keep a watching brief to make sure none of this damages your reputation. I guess, if you mum has done a runner the funeral arrangements will be down to you but I will help as much as you let me, if that's OK?'

'Huh' Jack was bitter, 'they can dump him in a ditch for all I care.'

'You don't mean that really do you?' asked Ianto

Jack sighed, 'no, I guess not. No matter how much of a monster he was in the end, you helped me to remember how much I loved him once.'

'Yeah' Ianto stroked Jack's back, 'now go back to sleep, darling.'

Jack's hand slipped between their bodies and circled Ianto's semi-hard cock pulling it close to his own, 'I'm all awake now.' he murmured seductively

Ianto chuckled, 'I can see you are,' he said as he thrust gently against Jack's erection held within their joined hands, 'you are insatiable.'

'Only with you,' said Jack as he squeezed them tighter, reveling in the tiny whimpers he was drawing from his young lover, 'only ever with you.'


	20. Chapter 20

**Epilogue - Two months later**

Ianto was waiting patiently at the bus stop near his house for the bus that would take him back down to Jack's quayside apartment. He leaned comfortably against the wall of the bus shelter and indulged in his new favorite pastime, thinking about Jack. He could hardly believe how much things had changed from meeting Jack and falling so helplessly in love through all the trials that they had experienced together, Jack's head injury and the betrayal of him by Cooper and Hart, together with Ianto's near rape by Jack's father and the depraved mans subsequent suicide in custody. Ianto shuddered, how could one couple face so much adversity in such a short time?

If he was honest, the last few weeks had been a bit of a strain on their fledgling relationship; Jack had swung between pushing Ianto away because of misplaced feelings of guilt and obsessively clinging to him. Ianto had weathered all of Jack's mood swings but secretly was beginning to feel quite exhausted. He loved Jack, he really did but he had not expected love to be such hard work. Ianto had been relieved that he was on a sabbatical from work because Jack was unhappy if they were separated for anything more than an hour or two. Toshiko had been a godsend, she had arranged the cremation of Jack's father and had gone out to L.A personally to collect the ashes; after some debate about what to do with them, Jack had scattered his father's ashes from the quay, standing grim face and dry eyed as the tide dispersed them. Ianto had stood by his side, holding Jack's hand tightly. Justin, too had been a Rottweiler, when it came to protecting Jack's privacy, dealing the press in a masterful fashion and slapping gagging orders on both Gwen Cooper and John Hart when they had attempted to sell stories of Jack and his father to the press.

Ianto had marvelled at the speed with which he had been assimilated into Jack's circle of friends. He had grown to appreciate Tosh's support and approval and he had become close to Rico. Quieter than his more ebullient brother, Ianto had spent a lot of time talking to Rico about how he felt about Jack and their relationship. He knew he could always rely on his new friend to listen to what he said and also to the things he didn't say. Rico had a way of listening patiently to all of Ianto's issues and, although he never offered an opinion, the questions he asked often helped Ianto to reach his own conclusions. Ianto admired Rico; he was so comfortable in his unconventional relationship and with his own life choices. His unconditional friendship and support helped Ianto settle into his new role as Jack Harkness's lover with less agonising and soul searching than he had anticipated. Rico had made it very simple for him – Jack loved him, he loved Jack, there was nothing else to say.

* * *

And now he was waiting at the bus stop, ready to start his new life with Jack. He had arranged to let his own house out through the University accommodation service and a visiting Professor of Linguistics from New York was taking up residence in a couple of days. Ianto had spent the previous day cleaning the house, stocking the cupboards with non-perishable essentials like tea and coffee and gathering up the last of his personal effects. He had slept the night in his old bedroom, he had thought it would be a way of drawing a line under his old life and saying goodbye to his old self but it seemed like his old self had already gone without a backward glance. Far from reflecting on his childhood, or his parents and all the happy times they had shared in the house, or his disastrous relationship with Lisa or his subsequent loneliness; all he could think about was how excited he was to be moving in with Jack. In the end, the only way he had managed to sleep was to phone Jack and indulge in some quite spectacular phone sex.

Ianto wriggled with excitement and wrapped his fingers around the key card that Jack had given him to make his change of address official. Jack had been very apologetic because he had an early meeting which meant he would not be able to collect Ianto from his old home but Ianto was actually quite pleased to be catching his old bus, making the journey for one last time. He frowned, the bus was due any minute now but none of his usual travel companions had arrived yet, he wondered if, in the short time he had been staying with Jack, they had all got new jobs although he had to admit that it didn't seem very likely.

His ruminations were interrupted by the familiar rumble of the bus heading towards him. Ianto bent and shouldered the rucksack which contained the items he had packed the previous evening, some books and CDs, a few pictures of his mum and dad and his favourite mug. Settling its weight on his shoulder, Ianto fumbled for his travel pass and grinned at Daffyd the surly bus driver.

'Bore da, Daffyd' said Ianto cheerfully, 'long time, no see.'

He was shocked when the usually grumpy and taciturn bus driver gave him a board smile, 'Ianto, man. Good to see you.' he waved Ianto's bus pass away, 'this one's on the house, ffrind.'

Ianto was taken aback but pocketed his bus pass, 'thanks,' he said in confusion and turned to take his usually seat then stopped, dumbfounded. The bus was packed, his friends from the Visitor Centre, Jake, Gavin and Ifan his old drinking pals, Susie and Ruth the ladies form the local school who liaised with Ianto on school trips to the bay, Tosh and Owen sitting close together holding hands, Steve Jackson from the hospital with a gorgeous dark haired young man who could only be his partner - Daniel, Justin was sprawled on the back seat of the bus, flanked as always by Nico and Rico all of them grinning broadly. And in front of him, down on one knee – the centre of Ianto's universe, the most beautiful man he had ever seen – Jack Harkness, holding out an open ring box which contained two platinum wedding bands.

Ianto heart was beating so loudly that he was having trouble focussing, 'Jack?'

Jack took hold of Ianto's hand, 'Yan, since the moment I saw you on the quay I knew you were special. Then I arranged to "accidentally" meet you on this bus and fell even more in love with you. We have had so much to deal with in such a short time and you have handled all the drama, all the stress and...well...all the me with such grace and care I can't bear to think of my life without you.' He rested Ianto's hand against his cheek and took a deep breath, 'Ianto Jones will you marry me? Today?'

'Ianto stared, 'Today?' Eyes shining with hope, Jack nodded. Ianto bit his lip and glanced down at his hoodie and jeans combo. 'I don't have a suit'

At the rear of the bus Rico howled with laughter as he accepted two twenty pound notes, one each from Justin and Nico, 'I told you that would be the first thing he said' he laughed.

Without getting up from his position on the floor Jack reached behind him and produced a suit bag, 'Paul Smith OK?' he asked with a smile

Ianto smiled, 'Yes'

'Is that 'yes' to the suit or 'yes' to marrying me?' asked Jack anxiously

'Its 'yes to both' said Ianto happily as the bus erupted in cheers.

Jack leapt to his feet and pulled Ianto into a scorching kiss and Daffyd changed the sign on the front of the bus to ' _Harkness-Jones Wedding Party -_ _Castell Caerdydd'_ and drove them away from the bus stop and towards a long and happy married life

 _ **Cwblhau**_


End file.
